La Guerra, el Regreso y el Brazalete
by Zafiro-star
Summary: Edmund y Lucy regresan a Narnia para ayudar en una nueva guerra, ¿Peter y Susan se quedarán atrás? El mal se cierne nuevamente y nadie parece escucharlo ¿Qué consecuencias les traerán?
1. El regreso

**Disc****laimer: Los personajes y todo lo que sea referente a los libros de C.S Lewis no son mios, ok?**

**Este es el primer fanfic que escribo de Las Cronicas de Narnia**

**la historia se ubica después de el principe Caspian****,**

** la verdad espero que puedan disfrutarlo, **

**pronto vendrá lo bueno n.n**

**Me vendrían bien saber sus opiniones**

**Gracias. n.n**

* * *

**Las Crónicas de Narnia: La Guerra, el Regreso y el Brazalete.**

**El regreso**

La lluvia caía incesantemente y no parecía aminorar ni un poco, tenía días lloviendo de esa manera y estaba tan adecuadamente al humor de todos los que habitaban en la casa del profesor que el lugar era realmente deprimente.

Edmund, miraba por la ventana perdido en sus pensamientos, viendo cómo las gotas de lluvia golpeaban insistentemente el cristal, hasta que notó que ya no estaba solo en su habitación.

---Edmund ---lo llamó Lucy.

--- ¿Qué pasa? ---preguntó sin despegar la vista de la ventana.

--- ¿Podría quedarme un rato aquí? ---preguntó Lucy tímidamente--- no me gusta estar sola.

--- ¿Dónde están Peter y Susan? ---dijo volteando a verla y pudo notar sus ojos hinchados.

---Están hablando con el profesor ---dijo Lucy alicaída ---tal vez sobre qué va ser de nosotros ahora.

--- Desearía estar en Narnia ---dijo Edmund en un suspiro resignado--- y nunca más regresar a este mundo.

---Regresar a Narnia no sería lo mismo sin Peter y Susan ---dijo Lucy tristemente--- y aún si vamos, no quisiera quedarme sabiendo que ellos están aquí, sólo nos tenemos a nosotros ---dijo derramando visibles lágrimas--- debemos estar juntos ---terminó rompiendo a llorar.

---Lucy…---dijo Edmund arrepentido de sus palabras y corriendo a abrazar a su hermanita--- lo siento, no pensé lo que decía.

--- ¿Por qué tuvieron que morir Ed? ---dijo entre sollozos.

--- A veces las cosas pasan por una razón, Lucy ---dijo Edmund intentando calmarla--- pero debes pensar que ellos están ahora en un lugar mejor.

--- Tan sólo quisiera haber tenido un último recuerdo de ellos con sus caras felices y no unas de tristeza por la guerra ---dijo escondiendo su cara en el pecho de su hermano.

--- Lo sé, pero no pienses en la última vez que los vimos, piensa en los momentos felices que tuvimos con ellos ---dijo Edmund acariciando su cabello--- como… cuando mamá te regaló ese perrito de peluche que tanto querías o…

--- Cuando papá se echó la culpa cuando rompiste el jarrón favorito de mamá ---le siguió Lucy con una tímida sonrisa.

---Exacto ---dijo Edmund sonriendo a su hermana--- o cuando nos llevaron al campo y nos quedamos toda la noche contemplando las estrellas mientras mamá nos contaba historias que Peter y Susan se sabían de memoria de tantas veces que los habían llevado antes que nosotros, y aún así le rogaban que se las contará de nuevo ---ambos rieron recordando aquellos momentos.

Peter y Susan entraron a la habitación con las caras muy serias, Ed y Lucy los miraron preocupados.

---El profesor nos dejó quedarnos ---dijo Peter a lo que Edmund y Lucy suspiraron aliviados---se encargará de nuestros estudios y podemos quedarnos el tiempo que queramos…---desvió su mirada un segundo y respiró hondo antes de continuar--- y hay algo más ---ambos los miraron extrañados a la espera de que continuara--- han traído el cuerpo de papá, lo enterraremos mañana ---dijo con voz monótona--- Edmund y Lucy no sabían qué decir, la tristeza los volvió a invadir de nuevo y Lucy no pudo evitar reprimir un sollozo. Peter y Susan se acercaron a sus hermanos y los cuatro se quedaron unidos en un largo abrazo mientras demostraban su dolor a su manera.

La mañana siguiente en el entierro, fue como aumentar más su dolor después de haber enterrado a su madre anteriormente y saber que se habían quedado huérfanos, sólo teniéndose entre ellos cuatro.

El día transcurrió como si fuera el mismo día en que la noticia de que su padre había muerto en la guerra y que Finchley había sido bombardeada y su madre también había muerto. El silencio era sepulcral que solo se rompía por los sollozos de Susan y Lucy, la lluvia seguía cayendo aun más fuerte que el día anterior y no podían hacer otra cosa más que lamentarse ahí, encerrados en la habitación del ropero donde solían usarlo para platicar, normalmente de Narnia.

Nadie decía nada y la verdad no había nada que decir, el profesor los había llamado varias veces para cenar pero en ningún momento salieron de ahí y él no insistió más, entendiendo su dolor. Pasaron ahí la noche durmiendo todos juntos reconfortándose entre ellos, hasta que la mañana llegó y se prepararon para ir a desayunar ya que sus estómagos resentían la falta de comida.

Bajaron y vieron al viejo profesor sentado a la mesa y los invitó amablemente a desayunar con él.

--- Se que no es un buen momento ---habló el profesor mientras desayunaban--- pero quería pedirles un favor.

--- ¿Qué clase de favor? ---preguntó Susan.

--- ¿Podrían ir a la oficina de correos? ---les preguntó--- necesito enviar un paquete, le diría a la señora Macready pero salió y no volverá hasta en la noche y si pudieran hacerme ese favor, se los agradecería mucho ---finalizó con una sonrisa.

--- No se preocupe yo lo llevaré ---se ofreció Peter.

--- Creo, que les haría bien tomar un poco de aire y salir a caminar un rato ---dijo el profesor sin perder la sonrisa--- estar aquí encerrados todo el tiempo no les hará bien.

Los Pevensie sabían que el profesor sólo quería que olvidaran un poco los últimos días así que no objetaron nada. Terminaron su desayuno, se abrigaron bien, tomaron dos paraguas, el pequeño paquete lo tomó Lucy y salieron hacia el lluvioso camino a la oficina de correos.

Al principio parecía una agradable caminata bajo la lluvia, pero después de un tiempo ya no parecía tan agradable. Peter y Susan iban delante por el camino lodoso mientras que Edmund y Lucy los seguían de cerca, el camino tenía laderas por ambos lados, un camino nada agradable para ir bajo la intensa lluvia.

---Creo que mejor hubieras ido sólo tú, Peter ---se quejó Edmund después de media hora de camino.

---Ya no falta mucho ---dijo Peter sin voltear a verlo.

---Si claro, sólo falta un kilometro ---dijo Ed sarcástico.

---No te quejes Ed ---le regaño Peter--- el profesor nos pidió este favor porque quería que nos despejáramos un poco.

--- Lo sé ---murmuró Edmund quedando todo de nuevo en silencio.

Sin que nadie lo viese venir el silencio se rompió al pasar un carro por su lado y salpicando de barro por todos lados inclusive a Susan y Edmund que se encontraban del lado del camino, las risas de Peter y Lucy no se hicieron esperar y las quejas de Susan y Edmund las incrementaban haciendo que al final terminaran riendo también.

--- Ah, ¿Te parece divertido? ---preguntó Susan entre risas a Peter --- ¿Qué te parece esto? ---dijo mientras le arrojaba el barro en la cara y los demás reían. Y así comenzó una pequeña guerra de barro donde nadie quedó limpio y los paraguas quedaron de lado; por primera vez en muchos tiempo no pensaban en los malos días pasados y se divertían como lo hacían antes de la guerra.

La pequeña pelea se dio por terminada cuando Lucy intentó esquivar el barro que le lanzaba Peter, cuando resbaló por la ladera.

--- ¡Cuidado! ---gritó Edmund mientras tomaba la mano de Lucy para evitar que cayera pero él también resbaló y ambos rodaron por ella y en un parpadeo se desvanecieron.

--- ¡Edmund! ¡Lucy! ---las voces de sus hermanos gritando sus nombres fue lo último que escucharon antes de caer de golpe en la tierra.

* * *

**Algo corto lo se, pero esto sólo es el principio.  
**

**¿Qué les pareció? me gustaria saberlo por medio de reviews n.n**


	2. Lo que se avecina

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y todo lo que sea referente a los libros de C.S Lewis no son mios, ok?**

**Bueno, primero que nada. Gracias MarceCullen por leer el fic espero que siga gustandote**

**y gracias a todos los que lo leen**

**me gustaria tambien saber sus opiniones**

**Gracias n.n  
**

**

* * *

  
**

_La pequeña pelea se dio por terminada cuando Lucy intentó esquivar el barro que le lanzaba Peter, cuando resbaló por la ladera._

_--- ¡Cuidado! ---gritó Edmund mientras tomaba la mano de Lucy para evitar que cayera pero él también resbaló y ambos rodaron por ella y en un parpadeo se desvanecieron._

_--- ¡Edmund! ¡Lucy! ---las voces de sus hermanos gritando sus nombres fue lo último que escucharon antes de caer de golpe en la tierra._

**Lo que se avecina**

---Lucy, aunque no lo creas… pesas ---dijo la voz ahogada de Edmund por la falta de aire a causa de que Lucy callera encima de él, esta se levantó enseguida disculpándose.

Lo primero que notaron fue que la lluvia ya no caía y el sol brillaba sobre sus cabezas, estaban rodeados por enormes árboles de tonalidades rojizas, seguramente ahí era otoño, se miraron y ambos sonrieron al mismo tiempo, ¡estaban de vuelta en Narnia!

Por un momento sus caras mostraron una felicidad que hacía mucho no sentían, pero así como apareció se fue al recordar que sólo estaban ellos dos. Miraron una vez más a su alrededor con la esperanza de verlos salir de entre los árboles pero no había nadie más.

--- Será mejor movernos ---dijo Edmund, sin mencionar nada sobre la ausencia de sus hermanos--- no podemos quedarnos aquí parados para siempre.

Lucy simplemente lo siguió pero se detuvo en cuanto vio algo que la hizo saber en donde se encontraban exactamente.

--- ¡Mira! ---exclamó--- es el farol, estamos en los Bosques del Oeste.

---No puedo creer que aún se mantenga en pie ---dijo Edmund sorprendido--- ¿Cuántos años habrán pasado ya?

--- Espero que no muchos---Lucy sentía que sería horrible saber que de nuevo ninguno de sus amigos estaría ahí, ¿seguiría Caspian aún con vida? ¿Qué habría pasado con Narnia para que los llamaran de nuevo?

Unos ruidos la hicieron regresar a la realidad y junto con Edmund se puso alerta, ambos corrieron a esconderse tras un arbusto para no ser descubiertos por aquellos desconocidos que podrían ser enemigos. Y no estaban equivocados, cinco soldados de Calormen salieron de entre los árboles, al parecer buscaban algo mientras miraban por todas partes. Edmund y Lucy permanecieron muy quietos rogando por que se fueran pues no tenían nada con que defenderse si llegaban a atacarlos.

--- Estoy seguro que escuché algo ---dijo uno de los soldados---deben estar por aquí.

--- No debieron ir muy lejos ---dijo otro--- tal vez se fueron por aquel camino ---señalando hacia donde Edmund y Lucy se encontraban, ella del susto se movió un poco quebrando una rama y alertando a los soldados quienes dirigieron sus arcos hacia el arbusto.

Edmund se llevó un dedo a la boca en señal de que no hiciera ruido y se movió hacia ella cubriéndola con su cuerpo dándole la espalda a los soldados, si no hacían más ruido tal vez pensaran que se tratara sólo de un animal.

--- ¿Quién está ahí? ---preguntó uno--- será mejor que salgas o disparamos--- pero no recibieron respuesta alguna.

--- Dispara ---dijo la voz de otro, el sonido de un pájaro aleteando fuertemente se escuchó mientras el arquero disparó hacia el arbusto mientras lanzaba una maldición al pájaro que había hecho desviar un poco su flecha al volar cerca de él, de no haber sido así la flecha le hubiera dado a Edmund en el corazón, pero aún así logró atravesar su hombro. Intentó no hacer ruido por el dolor y Lucy se tapó la boca para no gritar al ver a su hermano herido por protegerla.

--- Tal vez sólo fue un animal.

--- No lo creo ---dijo el que parecía ser el líder mientras miraba el arbusto desconfiadamente--- hubiera salido corriendo y no te creo con tan buena puntería para matarle ---se acercaron más hacia ellos. Los descubrirían si no hacían algo pronto.

--- Quédate aquí ---le susurró Edmund a Lucy mientras el gritaba--- ¡Está bien, no disparen! ¡Saldré!

--- ¿Qué estás haciendo? ---le susurró Lucy mirándolo asustada.

--- Cuando veas una oportunidad escapa ---le murmuró--- intentaré distraerlos.

--- ¿Estás loco? ---dijo Lucy, pero Edmund ya se había levantado y caminaba hacia los soldados con una mano en su hombro que sangraba.

--- Sólo es un muchacho---dijo el líder con burla y desprecio--- no parece que sea del ejército de Caspian--- a la sola mención de Caspian hizo a Edmund y Lucy sentir un alivio por dentro; que aún estuviera vivo significaba que no habían pasado demasiados años.

--- ¿Qué haremos con él? ---preguntó un calormen devolviéndolos a la realidad y al apuro que se encontraban.

--- No creo que le podamos sacar algo de dinero ---dijo el líder--- así que será mejor matarlo rápido y seguir buscando al Rey.

Uno de ellos sacó su espada y se dirigió a Edmund --- ¡No!--- el grito de Lucy se unió a los ruidos de cascos acercándose rápidamente y tras los árboles salieron tres caballos con sus jinetes y cinco centauros que acabaron con los soldados antes de que pudieran reaccionar.

Lucy corrió junto a su hermano mientras los jinetes desmontaban y junto a los centauros se acercaban a ellos. De inmediato reconocieron al joven que caminaba por delante de los demás y les sonreía abiertamente.

--- ¡Caspian! ---ambos exclamaron llenos de alegría al verlo casi igual que la última vez que habían visitado Narnia. Lucy lo abrazó contenta y Edmund iba a estrechar su mano cuando el dolor de su hombro surgió de nuevo.

--- ¡Estás herido! ---dijo Caspian preocupado--- hay que curarte pronto pero debemos movernos, es probable que haya mas calormenos por aquí.

Uno de los centauros se ofreció llevar a Lucy mientras Caspian ayudó a Edmund a montar su propio caballo mientras que él también se subía.

Cabalgaron un par de minutos hasta que consideraron que estaban lo suficientemente lejos del farol.

Mientras uno de los soldados curaba a Edmund, Caspian les hacía un interrogatorio.

--- ¿Cuánto hace que llegaron? ¿Qué les pasó a sus ropas? Parece que se hubieran revolcado en el suelo (y no estaba tan perdido en eso) --- y la última y la más dolorosa para todos. --- ¿Ellos no volvieron verdad?--- preguntó tristemente.

Edmund y Lucy negaron también con caras tristes. Peter y Susan no volverían a Narnia. Sabían que a quien más Caspian extrañaba era Susan pero ninguno dijo nada al respecto, sin embargo le contaron todo lo que les había ocurrido desde que habían vuelto a su mundo empezando por la muerte de sus padres hasta su llegada ahí y su encuentro con los Calormenos.

--- ¿Qué ha pasado Caspian? ---preguntó Lucy preocupada.

--- ¿Por qué los calormenes están en Narnia? ---secundó Edmund.

Caspian dio un largo suspiro y comenzó a relatarles lo sucedido.

--- Después de que se marcharan hace poco más de un año las cosas parecían ir avanzando muy bien, el reino de Archenland había aceptado sin ningún problema mi reinado, pero al momento de tratar con los Calormenos empezaron los problemas. Ellos aprovechando mi juventud pensaron que sería la oportunidad perfecta para expandir sus territorios y apoderarse de Narnia. Desde entonces se han estado infiltrando en Narnia y atacando a pequeños pueblos de las fronteras.

--- ¿No han declarado abiertamente la guerra? ---preguntó Edmund sorprendido.

--- Por supuesto que no ---dijo Caspian frustrado--- el Tisroc se desentiende por completo del asunto insinuando que son desertores de su pueblo y que actúan sin su consentimiento, pero estoy muy seguro que no es así. Quiere acabar con nuestras defensas poco a poco para que cuando estemos indefensos atacarnos con todo su ejército y así derrocarme.

--- ¡Qué horrible! ---dijo Lucy--- ¿Cómo pueden ser tan viles?, no han cambiado nada.

--- ¿Qué piensas hacer Caspian? ---preguntó Edmund muy serio--- Si les declaras la guerra ellos se respaldarán en que tú la iniciaste y estarán en todas sus anchas de invadirnos.

--- Es por eso que estoy aquí ---respondió Caspian--- he mandado un pequeño grupo de guerreros para que vigilen las fronteras de Narnia y así evitar que más calormenos entren en nuestras tierras, aún así es difícil vigilar tan extenso territorio con tan pocos soldados ya que si dejo desprotegido Cair Paravel no pensarán dos veces en atacarlo.

--- ¡¿Cair Paravel?! ---dijeron Ed y Lu al unísono al oír el nombre de su antiguo castillo que la última vez que lo vieron yacía en ruinas.

--- Cierto, no lo saben ---recordó Caspian--- después de que se fueron, Aslan reconstruyó Cair Paravel para que pudiera reinar desde él. Ahí es a donde nos dirigiremos.

Los Pevensie no cabían en sí de tanta felicidad al saber que volverían a ver los muros de Cair Paravel y podrían recordar los momentos más felices de sus vidas durante su reinado.

---Y ahora continuando con lo que les decía ---siguió Caspian--- son tan pocos soldados los que me he permitido mandar, por lo que también he decidido ayudar con la vigilancia.

--- Pero Caspian ---le interrumpió Lucy nuevamente--- ¿no crees que sería demasiado riesgoso? Recuerda que eres el Rey y si mueres Narnia estará perdida.

--- Lo sé muy bien mi querida Lucy, pero no puedo permitir que más narnianos mueran por culpa de los calormenos.

--- Debemos encontrar otra forma de proteger a Narnia--- dijo Edmund--- los calormenos saben que estas por aquí. Cuando nos encontramos con ellos te buscaban para asesinarte.

--- Majestad ---habló uno de los centauros--- si es verdad lo que dicen debemos regresar a Cair Paravel cuanto antes.

Caspian lo pensó un momento, cavilando en las ventajas y desventajas que tendrían al permanecer más tiempo ahí.

--- Tienen toda la razón ---aceptó finalmente Caspian--- regresemos.

Al montarse en sus caballos una avecilla roja llegó volando alterada.

--- ¡Majestad! ¡Majestad! ---dijo deteniéndose en un árbol.

--- ¿Qué es lo que sucede petirrojo? ---preguntó Caspian preocupado.

--- ¡Calormenos! Muy cerca, muy cerca ---gritó el petirrojo--- vienen directo hacia acá.

--- Hay que movernos y regresar a Cair Paravel lo más pronto posible ---dijo uno de los centauros.

--- Gracias de nuevo por la información petirrojo ---dijo Caspian--- sin tu ayuda no hubiéramos podido salvar al rey Edmund y a la reina Lucy y ahora nos previenes del peligro. Eres un verdadero fiel amigo de Narnia.

--- ¿Eras quien desvió la flecha del soldado Calormen? ---preguntó Lucy.

--- Así es, majestad--- respondió el petirrojo--- y después avisé al rey Caspian.

--- Te estoy muy agradecido petirrojo ---le dijo Edmund--- no sé qué hubiera pasado si no intervenías.

--- Debemos irnos ---avisó uno de los soldados de Caspian--- los calormenos deben estar acerándose.

Todos salieron galopando de prisa sin detenerse hasta que los caballos no pudieron más. Aún les faltaba un buen tramo por recorrer pero por lo pronto se consideraban a salvo.

--- Aún nos falta la mitad del camino ---dijo Caspian--- si seguimos con buen paso llegaremos para el anochecer.

--- ¿Crees que nos podamos encontrar con más Calormenos? ---preguntó Lucy preocupada.

--- No lo creo ---dijo Caspian--- Y si así fuera, sería un grave problema ya que eso significaría que los Calormenos han avanzado más de lo esperado y pronto podrían atacarnos con su ejército.

--- ¿Has pensado en lanzarle un ultimátum a el Tisroc? ---cuestionó Edmund.

--- Lo he intentado pero insiste en que él no tiene ninguna responsabilidad.

--- Me temo que lo único que se puede hacer a estas alturas es declararles la guerra ---concluyó Edmund--- si no lo hacemos las consecuencias serán peores para Narnia.

--- Si les declaramos la guerra el Tisroc no dudaría ni un segundo en invadirnos ---dijo Caspian preocupado por lo qué se les avecinaba.

--- Debemos dar el primer golpe ---dijo el líder de los centauros--- antes de que ellos lo hagan y nos dejen con nuestras defensas bajas. Hay que reunir a nuestro ejército y atacar cuanto antes, los Calormenos avanzan cada vez más, muy pronto no seremos capaces de detenerlos y será nuestro fin.

--- Es lo último que hubiera querido pero ahora es lo único que podemos hacer por salvar a Narnia--- dijo Caspian decidido.

--- Otra guerra más…----murmuró Lucy tristemente, aún así Edmund pudo oírla.

--- No te preocupes Lucy, ya verás como pronto terminará todo, estaremos bien ---dijo intentando animarla aunque él mismo no se sentía seguro en ese momento y el pensar en otra guerra le hacía recordar en las pasadas y todas las vidas que se perdieron en ellas. Estaba preocupado en como terminaría todo eso y deseaba fuertemente que Peter estuviera ahí y le dijera qué hacer o que todo saldría bien para animarlo así como él intentaba hacer en ese mismo momento con Lucy aunque sin muchos resultados.

* * *

**Un review plizz**

**se los agradecería mucho n.n**


	3. El brazalete

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y todo lo que sea referente a los libros de C.S Lewis no son mios, ok?**

**Gracias por sus reviews n.n**

**me animan a continuar.**

* * *

El brazalete

Tal como lo había predicho Caspian, llegaron a Cair Paravel al anochecer, afortunadamente sin ningún contratiempo. A pesar de la oscuridad podían apreciar los grandes muros del castillo que los recibían imponentes junto con sus grandes torres, podían escuchar el murmullo del mar y las olas chocando contra las rocas y percibían el olor agradable del océano, Cair Paravel ya no era más una isla, había vuelto a unirse a tierra, seguramente por la magia de Aslan; todo estaba tal como lo recordaban, se sentían felices de estar ahí pero lo hubieran estado aún más si sus hermanos estuvieran ahí con ellos.

Los extrañaban aún cuando hacía poco que los habían visto por última vez, se preguntaban qué estarían haciendo y si se sentirían tan desdichados como ellos por no poder estar en Narnia y estar juntos, como se habían prometido cuando sus padres murieron.

Una vez dentro del castillo, todos los recibieron cálidamente y llenos de felicidad al ver a los antiguos reyes de Narnia, al menos dos de ellos.

Trumpkin llegó corriendo lo más rápido que sus cortos pies le permitían, Lucy al verlo corrió a abrazarlo feliz de volver a verlo.

--- ¡Te he extrañado Q.A.! ---gritó Lucy emocionada.

--- Y yo a ti pequeña ---dijo Trumpikn en voz baja para que sólo ella pudiera escucharlo ya que no era de los que mostraban sus emociones a todo el mundo.

--- Es un placer verlos de vuelta en Narnia, majestades ---dijo una voz bajo ellos y al mirar encontraron al ratón Reepichip saludando con una inclinación de cabeza.

--- Creo lo mejor sería que subieran a quitarse esas ropas y ponerse unas más adecuadas ---sugirió Caspian mirándolos disimuladamente.

Edmund y Lucy se fijaron por primera vez en su aspecto y se sorprendieron al encontrarse completamente bañados de lodo seco; al recordar el motivo una pequeña risa los inundó.

--- Creo que en verdad necesitamos un baño ---dijo Edmund con una sonrisa.

Caspian los condujo a sus habitaciones que para su sorpresa eran las mismas que una vez ocuparon cuando vivían ahí, con sus nombres grabados en plata y adornados con flores y hojas.

---Estoy seguro que las encontrarán tal y como estaban ---les mencionó Caspian al momento de abrir la puerta de la habitación de Lucy, y ésta emocionada, entraba a recorrer hasta el último rincón de ella.

A Edmund también le alegró ver todo tal y como lo había dejado, caminó hasta su cama y vio en la mesita de noche el libro que estuvo leyendo antes de regresar, abierto en la misma página, y su juego de ajedrez ya empezado, en el que había estado jugando con Peter. Habían acordado terminarlo al regresar de la búsqueda del ciervo blanco ya que Peter estaba a una jugada de perder y Edmund, como buen hermano, prefirió aplazar un poco su derrota para no hacerlo sentir tan mal. Este recuerdo lo hizo sonreír, pero así como apareció se fue al pensar en que su juego nunca podría ser terminado.

--- Cuando estén listos los estaré esperando para cenar ---dijo Caspian antes de marcharse.

Edmund hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano para apartar la vista del tablero y empezar a prepararse para la cena.

Al poco tiempo alguien llamó a su puerta con pequeños golpes y después se abrió dejando ver a Lucy, vestida con un hermoso vestido rojo.

--- Edmund--- lo llamó.

Él volteó a verla, y pudo ver en sus ojos que sabía exactamente lo que él había estado pensando antes de que llegara, ella se sentó en la cama a un lado de él.

Lucy, al ser la menor se sentía segura al tener a Edmund a su lado porque sabía que él cuidaría de ella como hermano mayor que era, pero para Edmund era más difícil al verse como el hermano mayor y no tener a nadie que tomara el control de las cosas, aunque no lo admitiera, Lucy sabía que los necesitaba, ambos los necesitaban.

---Probablemente cuando volvamos ni se darán cuenta que nos fuimos ---dijo Lucy tratando de hacerlo sentir mejor.

--- ¿Sería bueno decirles que volvimos a Narnia?--- Se imaginaba la cara que pondrían sus hermanos, llenas de tristeza, resignación y anhelo al saber que su hermanos pequeños tuvieron nuevamente la oportunidad de regresar a ese lugar tan querido que ellos jamás podrán volver a ver.

--- Creo que no es momento para pensar en eso Edmund, debemos salvar a Narnia de los calormenos. Aslan nos ha traído para eso.

--- Quisiera que Aslan estuviera aquí.

--- Él vendrá cuando lo crea necesario ---dijo Lucy segura de sus palabras--- pero es seguro que lo hará. Ya lo verás.

--- Te creo Lucy, se que así será.

La puerta volvió a sonar y por ella se asomó Caspian.

--- Es hora ---les dijo intentando ocultar una sonrisa--- les hemos preparado una cena de bienvenida. Espero que les guste.

--- No tenías por que hacerlo Caspian ---dijo Lucy apenada---con una simple cena era suficiente.

---Su llegada merece más que una simple cena ---dijo feliz--- vamos, sólo será por esta vez.

Ed y Lucy siguieron a Caspian hasta el comedor; a pesar que se sabían el camino de memoria, ya que lo habían recorrido miles de veces en su época Dorada.

Al entrar al comedor, Edmund y Lucy dieron un respingo ante los gritos de júbilo de los narnianos que se encontraban ahí para celebrar su regreso. Miles de caras sonrientes y aplaudiendo a los antiguos reyes, era algo que no se habían esperado ver y los hizo sentirse verdaderamente en casa.

Comieron y bebieron hasta quedar saciados, hacia días que no comían como debían debido a la falta de ánimo, pero en Narnia se sentían tan felices que esos sentimientos se olvidaban por momentos. La cena concluyó dejando a muchos exhaustos que sólo podían pensar en la cómoda cama que los esperaba.

Lucy se preparaba para dormir cuando se percató de un pequeño paquete sobre su mesa de noche, era el paquete que el profesor les había pedido que llevaran, se acercó un poco para examinarlo y pudo ver que estaba rasgado y la dirección se había borrado, Lucy pensó que tal vez había sido durante la guerra de lodo que debió mojarse y romperse ¿Qué le diría al profesor sobre el paquete? Tendría que asegurarse de que sea lo que contenía el paquete estuviera intacto o no tendría con qué cara verlo de nuevo.

Quitó el poco papel que envolvía al paquete aún y descubrió una pequeña cajita plateada, quitó la tapa y lo primero que vio fue un pequeño papel doblado muchas veces, de tal forma que cupiera en esa estrecha cajita. Lucy pensó que tal vez dentro del papel tuviera alguna dirección o por lo menos saber a quién era dirigida, pero se detuvo antes de abrirla ¿Sería prudente leer una carta que no le correspondía? No quería entrometerse en los asuntos del profesor. Tal vez debería preguntarle a Edmund su opinión, después de todo cuando fueron reyes y reinas, él era el rey con más juicio de los cuatro. Cerró de nuevo la tapa de la caja y la llevó a la habitación de Edmund.

Tuvo que zarandearlo un poco para despertarlo y ya una vez despierto, aunque algo adormilado, le mostró la cajita.

--- ¿Crees que deberíamos leerlo? ---preguntó Lucy.

--- No lo sé ---dijo Edmund dudoso---no está bien espiar las cosas de los demás.

--- Sólo le echaríamos un breve vistazo para ver si tiene algún nombre.

--- La dirección se borró Lucy, aún si hubiera un nombre no podríamos enviárselo---dijo Edmund muy acertadamente.

--- Tienes razón ---dijo Lucy apenada--- tendremos que decirle al profesor lo que ocurrió, el comprenderá.

Cuando Lucy estaba a punto de regresar a su habitación para dormir, las ventanas se abrieron de golpe dejando entrar una fuerte ráfaga de aire extrañamente cálido y haciendo volar el papel del profesor hacia el otro lado de la habitación. Edmund se apresuró a cerrar la ventana de nuevo y Lucy fue por la carta que se había desdoblado un poco. Y sin intención alguna, Lucy leyó las primeras palabras escritas en la hoja, dejándola completamente sorprendida. Aquellas palabras decían: "_Lucy Pevensie_". ¿La carta iba dirigida a ella? ¿Pero, cómo era posible? El profesor les había pedido que enviaran ese paquete, no podía haber sabido que ellos llegarían a Narnia y leerían la carta ¿O sí?

--- Edmund tienes que ver esto---dijo asustada.

Él se acercó preocupado por la expresión de su hermana y después de leer lo mismo que Lucy su cara cambió a una igual a la de ella. Ambos se miraron confundidos pasando por su mente las mismas preguntas aun así decidiendo seguir leyendo.

_Lucy Pevensie_

_Éste es un brazalete muy valioso hecho por mi tío, es un recuerdo muy especial. Espero que les sea de ayuda a ti y a tus hermanos._

_Cuídense mucho._

_Profesor Kirke._

---Es imposible ---dijo Edmund verdaderamente sorprendido--- ¿Cómo es que…? Pero… --- era incapaz de decir nada ante tal carta. Ninguno de los dos hermanos sabía cómo reaccionar. No llegaban a comprenderlo.

Lucy caminó hacia la mesita de noche donde había dejado la caja y notó un pequeño brillo plateado, iluminado por la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana. Sacó el brazalete que contenía y lo observó deslumbrada, era hermoso, plateado y brillante como si tuviera luz propia y alrededor del brazalete colgaban diversos dijes, entre ellos: una pequeña estrella, una espada y un escudo, una llave, unos cascabeles y por último un león parado sobre sus patas traseras.

---Es hermoso---dijo sosteniéndolo en su mano.

---Me cuesta creer que el profesor haya sabido que vendríamos.

---Es extraño verdad, pero hay algo que el profesor no supo ---dijo Lucy mirando tristemente el brazalete.

--- ¿Qué cosa?

---Que sólo nosotros dos volveríamos ---Lucy miró a su hermano y vio como su mirada se ensombrecía--- la carta decía: _Espero que les sea de ayuda a ti y a tus hermanos._ Pero ellos no volverán.

---Es cierto---dijo Edmund sentándose en su cama con la vista fija en la ventana--- pero ellos no querrán que nos pasemos nuestra estancia aquí deprimidos ---miró a Lucy y sonrió--- debemos llevarles historias para que no olviden.

---Tienes razón ---dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa--- Usaré el brazalete, después de todo el profesor me lo dio.

---Ahora será mejor que te vayas a dormir. Después del día que tuvimos creo que nos merecemos un descanso.

Puso una mano sobre la cabeza de Lucy despeinándola un poco y ella se fue a su habitación.

---Buenas noches, Edmund.

---Buenas noches, Lucy.

* * *

**Gracias por llegar hasta aquí abajo** :P

**Pronto les traeré el sigueinte capitulo**

**Sean pacientes n.n**


	4. ¿Sueño o realidad?

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y todo lo que sea referente a los libros de C.S Lewis no son mios, ok?**

**Hola! **

**perdon por haber tardado un poco más en subir el capitulo, ****pero la facultad me ha quitado muhco tiempo T_T**

**talvez me tarde un poco más con el que sigue, ****pero tengan por seguro que lo subiré**

**y les adelanto que después del próximo capítulo que suba aparecerán algunos personajes que esperan ver :P**

**Gracias por seguir el fic y espero que les guste n.n**

* * *

**¿Sueño o realidad?**

La luna llena brillaba con intensidad en medio de la oscuridad del bosque hasta que una nube la cubrió dejándolo todo en penumbras. Corría incansablemente sin mirar siquiera un segundo su dirección, sentía como lo rodeaban por más que intentara escapar, miró a ambos lados y las sombras iban aumentando, estaba perdido y no había nadie que pudiera ayudarlo, comenzaba a tener dificultad para respirar, no podría seguir corriendo por mucho tiempo y a decir verdad no le serviría de mucho, mientras pensaba en eso tropezó con la raíz salida de un árbol. Era su fin, la temperatura descendía tan rápido que podía ver su propio aliento, las sombras se arrastraban hacia él silenciosamente y una mucho mayor que las demás se paró justo en frente. Sentía el miedo correr por todo su cuerpo, era una sensación que no había sentido desde hacía mucho tiempo, lentamente levantó su mirada y al llegar a su cara una luz inundó el lugar.

El sol le pegó a Edmund directo en la cara cuando Lucy descorrió las cortinas de su habitación para despertarlo, tardó unos segundos en acostumbrarse a la luz mientras se incorporaba en la cama y sentía un gran alivio de que todo hubiese sido un sueño.

---Buenos días ---le dijo Lucy--- o debería decir tardes ---terminó sonriendo.

--- ¿Cuánto dormí? ---preguntó Edmund desperezándose.

--- Ya es medio día, así que pensé que ya era hora de despertarte.

Si no hubiera sido ella probablemente el hambre lo hubiera despertado, su estomago rogaba por comida. Había dormido mucho tiempo, demasiado para su gusto, no quería recordar el sueño que había tenido. Lucy esperó a que Edmund se arreglara y ambos bajaron a comer. Caspian los esperaba en el enorme comedor y al verlos saludó a Edmund.

---Pensé que nunca ibas a despertar ---le dijo con burla.

---Lo sé--- dijo apenado--- no pensé que dormiría tanto.

---Bueno, al menos ya estás muy bien descansado.

Se sentaron en la mesa, mientras comían y Edmund casi devoraba la comida un fauno entró deprisa y agitado. Caspian se puso de pie y se acercó al fauno asustado.

--- ¿Qué es lo que sucede Lunos?---el pequeño fauno tomó aire para poder responder.

---Señor, el centauro Vendaval a traído noticias de los calormenos.

---Hazlo pasar a la sala de reuniones, Lunos.

Caspian, Edmund y Lucy se dirigieron hacia allá con paso veloz y con su semblante serio, no sabían qué daños más habrían causado ahora los calormenos.

Esperaron a que Vendaval llegara sin decir palabra, sumidos en sus propios pensamientos y formando sus propias ideas de lo que podía haber ocurrido, una vez llegado y cerrado la puerta para que nadie más escuchara, hizo una reverencia y se dispuso a dar el informe.

---Majestad, hemos estado revisado las zonas donde se han visto calormenos. No encontramos nada.

--- ¿Cómo?--- Caspian se hallaba desconcertado, apenas ayer se habían topado con un puñado de ellos ¿y ahora desaparecían?

--- Nos ha llegado un reporte de los grifos, dicen que los han visto regresar a las fronteras. Al parecer regresan a Calormen.

Esa noticia los había descolocado a todos. ¡¿Regresaban a Calormen?! ¿A caso se habían rendido? Eso no podía ser, ellos no se darían por vencidos tan fácilmente, si hubieran seguido sus pequeños ataques ya estarían muy cerca de bajar todas sus defensas, incluso ayer pudieron haber matado a Caspian si las cosas hubieran salido mal. Definitivamente lo que decía Vendaval no tenía sentido.

--- ¿Estás seguro? ---no estaba de más asegurarse, aunque tenía toda su confianza en el centauro.

--- Esta misma mañana nos han dado aviso, majestad. Le aseguro que la información es verídica.

---Aún así no es bueno confiarse ---Edmund se mostraba intranquilo y no sólo por la situación, sentía que algo andaba mal, como un presentimiento--- será mejor asegurarse de que no vuelvan a entrar a Narnia.

---Sí, podrían estar tramando algo y esto sólo es para distraernos. Vendaval ---llamó Caspian al centauro--- dile a los grifos que vigilen las fronteras y que me comuniquen si los calormenos intentan regresar. Vigilen las zonas donde se vieron por última vez, estén muy alertas ante la menor sospecha de su regreso.

---Como ordene, majestad----respondió con una inclinación, para después salir a realizar las órdenes del Rey.

--- ¿Crees que regresarán? ---preguntó Lucy preocupada.

--- Me gustaría creer que no ---dirigió una triste sonrisa a Lucy---pero, no creo que ustedes estarían aquí si no fueran a volver.

*****

El sol se ocultaba lentamente tras las olas del mar, la refrescante brisa marina llegaba desde la playa, moviendo lentamente las hojas de los árboles y el cabello de Edmund quien miraba desde el balcón el hermoso paisaje que le regalaba Narnia. Por un momento, desvió la vista de la playa y miró hacia el norte entre las dos colinas que se situaban ahí, un ligero temblor recorrió su cuerpo al recordar el pasado y especialmente a una persona a la cual no querría volver a ver nunca en su vida.

--- ¿En qué piensas? ---Lucy se había situado a un lado de él y lo miraba perspicazmente.

--- En nada ---contestó sin inmutarse mientras desviaba su vista de las colinas y miraba de nuevo el mar.

--- Creo conocerte lo suficiente para saber cuando quieres ocultarme algo ---le dijo con suficiencia, mas él no respondió--- Edmund, ¿Por qué piensas en eso ahora?

--- No lo sé ---le dijo desanimado--- pero no es algo por lo que debas preocuparte, Lucy.

--- ¿Por qué no? ---Cualquiera se preocuparía por sus hermanos y ella no era la excepción.

--- Porque es algo sin importancia ¿de acuerdo? ---le dijo irritado--- Eso ya está en el pasado.

Lucy no quiso seguir insistiendo, sabía que el tema era muy duro para su hermano y no quería hacerlo revivir esos recuerdos. A pesar de haber pasado años, los cuatro recordaban esos momentos casi como si hubiera sido ayer, aunque ninguno lo mencionara. Deseaba que Aslan estuviera ahí, el estar con él los hacía siempre olvidarse de los problemas y los reconfortaba.

--- ¿Te parece si paseamos por la playa? ---tal vez eso le haría distraerse un poco.

--- Pronto va anochecer, Lucy ---le dijo como si Lucy no se hubiera percatado de que ya era tarde.

--- Sólo un rato ---le dijo suplicante--- por favor.

Edmund sonrió al ver la carita que ponía Lucy, no podía creer que se doblegara ante sus súplicas.

--- Está bien ---dijo resignado--- pero sólo un rato ---le advirtió.

Lucy sonrió, feliz por haberle convencido y asintió ante su condición. Le avisaron a Caspian que darían un paseo y bajaron a prisa hacia la playa.

Las olas se mecían con tranquilidad contra la playa y el sol mostraba sus últimos rayos de ese día, el clima comenzaba a refrescar mientras ambos caminaban por la orilla de la playa. Lucy andaba descalza dando pequeños saltos en el agua mientras Edmund la seguía de cerca.

--- Sí sigues haciendo eso te dará un resfriado--- le regañó--- ¿acaso no sabes que el invierno está cerca? El agua debe estar helada.

--- A mi me parece agradable, ¿por qué no lo intentas?

--- No gracias, me gusta estar sano ---dirigiéndole una sonrisa burlesca.

--- Bueno, es una pena que no vayas a estarlo más ---le respondió Lucy con una inocente sonrisita, mientras que se agachaba y con sus manos le comenzaba a arrojar agua a su hermano quien se hallaba desprevenido.

--- ¡Lucy! ---gritó después de encontrarse totalmente empapado--- ya verás--- y comenzó a mojarla también. Las risas de ambos se escuchaban por la silenciosa playa, mientras se divertían salpicándose y corriendo en la arena mientras las olas golpeaban contra ellos. Lucy definitivamente había logrado su objetivo al evitar que Edmund siguiera pensando en el pasado.

Mientras aún seguían jugando Edmund alzó la vista hacia los árboles y lo que vio lo dejo tan aturdido que cayó sentado al agua de la impresión, la visión había sido de sólo unos segundos pero el recuerdo lo dejaba paralizado y aterrado, no podía creer lo que sus ojos habían visto. Cuando había fijado su mirada nuevamente hacia los árboles ya no había nada pero, estaba seguro de no haberlo imaginado. Era ella, esa mujer inmensa, envuelta hasta el cuello en una piel blanca, sosteniendo su vara dorada y una corona en su cabeza. Con su bello aunque blanco rostro y esos labios rojos, y con una mirada orgullosa, fría y severa. No podía ser nadie más, la Bruja Blanca. ¿Pero cómo? Se había ido, no podía ser verdad.

--- Edmund, ¿Estás bien? ---Lucy lo miraba preocupada, seguramente su cara no lucía nada bien.

--- Yo… ---dudaba de lo que debería decirle ¿Creería que se había vuelto loco? Ni siquiera él sabía qué pensar ¿y si sólo fuera una ilusión? Había estado pensando en la bruja unos instantes atrás, probablemente eso había causado aquella horrible, aunque a su parecer muy real, visión --- No es nada Lucy ---sería mejor no preocuparla con eso, necesitaba descansar, eso era todo ---vámonos, ya es muy tarde ---le dijo aun con una ligera intranquilidad.

Lucy no lo contradijo y lo siguió sin decir palabra, mirándolo de vez en cuando disimuladamente, aunque Edmund lo notaba. Realmente debía tener un aspecto horrible.

Al llegar al castillo, Edmund se encerró en su habitación alegando que debía cambiarse o enfermaría y señalándole a Lucy que hiciera lo mismo. Después de eso no volvió a salir de su habitación ni siquiera para cenar, eso le tenía muy preocupada a su hermana que no podía dormir y se la pasaba dando vueltas en la cama intentando conciliar el sueño, pero nada podía sacarle la angustia que la mantenía despierta, no entendía qué había ocurrido en la playa para explicar su comportamiento, parecía que había visto un fantasma pero eso no le decía nada. Al final se dio por vencida y se levantó de su cama, tenía que ir a verlo, saber que estaba bien, no quería presionarlo pero la duda la carcomía. Caminó por el oscuro pasillo con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido hasta llegar a su puerta y abriéndola lentamente entró a la habitación. Edmund estaba de espaldas, tranquilamente dormido, no parecía tener ningún problema ahora, tal vez Lucy había exagerado un poco las cosas y en verdad no sucedía nada grave ya que él no tenía problemas para dormirse así que después de pensar un poco decidió dejarlo dormir, probablemente había sido una tontería y por eso no quería contárselo. Con el mismo cuidado volvió a salir, cerrar la puerta y regresar a su habitación e intentar dormir ahora que estaba más tranquila. Lo cierto era que Edmund en realidad no estaba dormido, al escucharla entrar había fingido que dormía y una vez que su hermana se fue respiró aliviado, se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la ventana. Desde ahí se podían ver las dos colinas, casi imperceptibles pero ahí estaban, sacudió la cabeza para quitarse esas ideas de su mente y volvió a la cama, sólo había sido su imaginación eso era todo, y con ese pensamiento trató de auto convencerse e intentar dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, una serie de constantes pasos que corrían de un lado a otro por el pasillo lograron despertar a Lucy. Extrañada se cambió rápidamente y salió al pasillo para saber el motivo de tanto ruido, en eso vio acercarse a Reepichip corriendo hasta ella.

--- Reepichip, ¿Qué pasa? ---preguntó confundida.

--- Mi señora ---dijo haciendo una reverencia--- esta mañana uno de los grifos a llegado con una mala noticia. Ha visto un ejército de calormenos en el desierto acercándose a Narnia para reunirse con los soldados que se habían retirado. El Tisroc ha declarado abiertamente la guerra.

---- ¡No puede ser! ---exclamó asustada --- ¿Dónde está mi hermano?

--- Esta con el Rey en la sala de reuniones, majestad. Ahora mismo iba hacia allá.

Sin decir nada más, Lucy salió corriendo seguida de cerca por Reepichip; había sucedido lo que habían temido, una guerra se acercaba y tendrían que participar en ella. No podían permitir que su amada Narnia fuera gobernada por esos tiranos calormenos. Al llegar a las sala de reuniones se encontró a Caspian y a su hermano junto a Vendaval, Trumpkin y otros más alrededor de una mesa redonda con un gran mapa de Narnia sobre ella. Los presentes voltearon a ver a los recién llegados y luego volvieron a prestar atención nuevamente al mapa. Edmund le hizo una seña a Lucy para que se situara a junto a él y continuaron escuchando a Caspian que era el que hablaba.

--- Los Calormenos tardarán por lo menos un día y medio para cruzar el desierto y llegar a las fronteras de Narnia y otro día para llegar hasta aquí---señalando la trayectoria que tomaban los calormenos--- Necesito que reúnan a todas sus tropas lo más deprisa que puedan, debemos ser más rápidos que ellos y detenerlos antes de que avancen más. Los veré aquí en dos horas para planear la estrategia. Partiremos mañana al amanecer--- Dicho esto todos salieron de la sala, quedando solo Caspian, Lucy y Edmund.

---También necesitamos dejar algunos hombres vigilando Cair Paravel ---explicó Edmund--- podrían no sólo venir por tierra sino por mar, es una posibilidad que debemos tomar en cuenta.

--- Tienes razón, dejaremos algunos a que vigilen la costa ---Caspian se veía preocupado mientras miraba el mapa de Narnia--- si mis cálculos son correctos seguramente nos encontraríamos con ellos cerca del altozano de Aslan.

--- No podemos utilizarlo como la última vez, quedó completamente destruido ---dijo Lucy hablando por primera vez.

--- No ---concordó su hermano con ella--- pero la visibilidad es buena, podríamos tener una ventaja.

--- Aun así, no tenemos un gran conocimiento de su ejército ---dijo Caspian intranquilo--- pueden doblarnos en número, necesitamos pensar muy bien las cosas antes de actuar.

Lucy miraba a ambos muchachos que seguían planeando la mejor estrategia para atacar, seguramente tenían la misma expresión que ella, de total preocupación y miedo. Los calormenos se acercaban cada vez más a Narnia, no sabían si podrían reunir a las tropas suficientes para darles batalla, aunque todos supieran que los números no significaban la victoria. No había pensado que el momento de pelear llegaría tan rápido, los habían tomado por sorpresa al pensar que se habían rendido, pero como bien había dicho Caspian, ella y su hermano no estarían ahí si todo hubiera terminado. La voz de Edmund la sacó de sus cavilaciones regresándola a la realidad.

--- Lucy, tú te quedarás aquí.

--- ¿Qué? ---preguntó creyendo haber entendido mal.

--- No irás a pelear ---dijo Edmund mirándola seriamente.

--- Pero… ¡Por qué! ---estaba enojada, no podía prohibirle no ir a la batalla cuando él si lo haría.

--- No pienso permitir que te pongas en peligro, Lucy --- dijo tajantemente.

--- ¡Eso es injusto! ¡No puedes impedírmelo! ---le gritó bastante molesta.

--- ¡Esto no es un juego, Lucy! ---no iba a permitir que Lucy se saliera con la suya, no podía dejar que fuera y se arriesgara de esa forma cuando no estaban seguros si vencerían--- ¡Es una guerra! ¡Los calormenos no se apiadarán de ti, entiéndelo!

--- ¡Ya hemos pelado contra calormenos antes!---se defendió Lucy--- no puedes decirme ahora que no pelee.

--- Era totalmente diferente, ahí eras mayor, aquí no.

--- Y tú tampoco lo eres.

--- Por favor, no hagas esto más difícil ---suplicó Edmund.

---No, tú eres el que lo hace más difícil ---las lágrimas urgían por salir de sus ojos--- Yo no puedo quedarme aquí sentada esperando a saber si volverás o no--- Después de decir eso no pudo retener las lágrimas por más tiempo y salió de ahí corriendo sin darle tiempo a Edmund de decir algo más.

A Edmund le dolía ver a su hermana así, entendía cómo se sentía, aquel miedo de perder a alguien más después de las muertes de sus padres era horrible. Sin embargo, no dejaría que le pasara nada, y mantenerla al margen era lo único que podía hacer por el momento para protegerla.

--- Ve a hablar con ella ---la voz de Caspian lo hizo recordar que aún estaba ahí.

--- Pero… la estrategia… ---intentó excusarse.

--- Yo me haré cargo ---le dijo Caspian sereno---cuando terminen de hablar podrás seguir ayudándome, ella te necesita ahora.

--- Gracias ---dijo antes de marcharse para seguir a Lucy.

* * *

**nos vemos en el próximo capítulo n.n**


	5. Guerra y Dolor

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y todo lo que sea referente a los libros de C.S Lewis no son mios, ok?**

**Gracias a todos aquellos que siguen leyendo **

**y dejan reviews y a los que no tambien**

**espero que algun dia se animen :P**

**cuidense espero que les guste n.n  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Guerra y Dolor**

La buscó en su habitación y en otras partes del castillo pero aún no había dado con ella, hasta que recordó un lugar donde no había buscado. Al abrir la puerta ahí estaba ella, tendida en la cama que una vez fue de Peter, llorando con la almohada cubriendo su cara. Le partía el corazón verla así, sabiendo que él por alguna extraña razón siempre lograba hacerla llorar. Cerró la puerta sin hacer mucho ruido acercándose lentamente hasta estar junto a la cama y se arrodilló para estar a su altura, ella levantó su cara de la almohada y lo miró con los ojos llorosos.

--- Lucy… lo lamento ---le dijo arrepentido de haber sido tan brusco con ella--- perdóname, yo…no quiero perderte ---Lucy se levantó de la cama y abrazó a Edmund sin dejar de llorar.

--- Yo tampoco quiero perderte ---dijo entre sollozos.

--- Lo sé --- dijo mientras acariciaba su cabello intentando calmarla--- pero entiéndeme, no podría concentrarme sabiendo que tú también estas ahí corriendo peligro.

Lucy se separó de él mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas, y después lo miró con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar.

--- Se que no puedo pedirte que me prometas que regresarás --- explicó con la voz quebrada--- pero, me conformo con que me prometas que no harás ninguna locura ---le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

--- ¡Hey!---se quejó Edmund, aunque una sonrisa se asomaba por sus labios---Yo no hago locuras.

--- ¿Quieres que te haga una lista? ---le dijo Lucy levantando una ceja--- Como cuando rompiste la vara de la bruja y casi te mata o cuando saltaste del tejado para empujar a un telmarino y terminaste a un lado de muchos de ellos lanzándote flechas, o cuando los calormenos casi te matan por intentar distraerlos para que yo escapara o…

--- Esta bien, está bien ---la interrumpió antes de que siguiera enumerándole todos sus actos impulsivos--- ya te entendí, te prometo que no haré ninguna locura ---dijo regalándole una sonrisa--- Lucy lo volvió a abrazar dándole un pequeño gracias --- ahora tengo que volver con Caspian para ayudarlo con la estrategia---Se levantó del suelo y salió de la habitación. Después de unos segundos Lucy lo imitó, pero antes de salir le dio una última mirada nostálgica al cuarto vacío y después cerró la puerta.

La noche había llegado pronto sobre Narnia, ya todos los soldados estaban reunidos en las afueras de Cair Paravel, la estrategia ya había sido planeada y tan sólo esperaban el alba para partir. Lucy entreabrió la puerta de Edmund y se asomó un poco; ahí estaba él, sentado en la cama junto a su armadura, mirando el escudo que tenía entre sus manos, el escudo de Peter. Lucy entró a la habitación y se sentó a su lado.

--- Caspian me lo dio ---le dijo sin despegar su vista del escudo--- es lo más cerca que podré estar de él por ahora.

--- Ellos siempre están cerca de nosotros---le dijo comprensiva--- al igual que Aslan. Además, pronto los volveremos a ver, cuando la guerra termine.

Edmund suspiró cansado, tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza, sin embargo debía concentrarse en la batalla que les esperaba.

--- Caspian me ha dado mi cordial ---le dijo para cambiar de tema--- necesitas curarte la herida de tu hombro.

--- Mi hombro está bien ---le dijo Edmund.

--- Pero te hirieron hace sólo dos días ---le reprochó.

--- Y ya está bien. De verdad. No deberías desperdiciarlo en mí, pronto lo necesitarás más.

--- Bien ---dijo desanimada--- ¿Aún lo llevas verdad?

--- Nunca me lo he quitado ---le dijo sabiendo a qué se refería, mientras llevaba su mano al cuello y sacaba una cadena con un dije plateado y un pequeño frasco de cristal del tamaño de una uña y la forma de una gota. El dije tenía grabado lo siguiente: _Rey Edmund, el justo_ y por el otro había una espada. El frasco tenía un contenido rojo, una gota del jugo de la flor de fuego para ser más específico. Lucy se los había regalado a sus hermanos en su primer año de reinado en Narnia, durante la época dorada.

--- Con eso me basta ---dijo sonriendo--- después de todo eres un testarudo.

--- Tú también lo eres--- le dijo, y ambos se rieron.

Aún faltaba poco para el amanecer cuando los soldados comenzaron a alistarse, la mayoría ya se hallaba montada en sus caballos o los que no montaban, con su armadura lista. Sólo esperaban la señal de Caspian para partir.

Edmund y Lucy se encontraban a las puertas de Cair Paravel, ambos miraban a todo el ejército reunido, veían las caras de determinación en cada uno de ellos, algunos muy jóvenes, otros mayores, rostros que tal vez no volverían a ver después. Todos dando su vida por defender su país y a sus familias. Caspian se acercó a ellos vestido con su armadura al igual que los demás y portando a Rihndon, la espada que había pertenecido a Peter.

--- Ya es hora ---les dijo su rostro mostraba una gran madurez a pesar de su juventud.

Edmund se volteó a ver a Lucy y ella lo abrazó, mientras dejaba que sus lágrimas salieran sin control.

--- Cuídate ---le susurró para después separarse.

--- Tú igual ---le dijo Edmund--- no creas que por quedarte aquí no dejas de estar en peligro.

--- Sin embargo, es casi seguro que los calormenos no vendrán por mar, así que no debes preocuparte tanto ---le dijo limpiando sus lágrimas.

--- No te preocupes ---le habló Caspian--- regresaremos con la victoria---Lucy asintió con la cabeza un poco más tranquila--- Dejo a su cargo la protección de Cair Paravel ---dijo refiriéndose a Lucy y a Trumpkin que se acercaba. Caspian había designado a cien hombres para proteger el castillo mientras no estaban, dejando a Trumpkin y a Lucy a cargo de ellos.

Resonaron los cuernos que anunciaban la partida por todo el lugar, Caspian, seguido de cerca por Edmund y Vendaval, se colocó a la cabeza de su ejército y todos emprendieron la marcha. Lucy los vio alejarse, como muchos otros que se quedaban ahí, hasta que se perdieron completamente de vista.

--- Estarán bien ---le dijo Trumpkin en un intento de animarla. Lucy apreciaba el gesto y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que tuviera razón.

El ejército avanzó a grandes pasos hacia las fronteras, descasando por momentos y luego continuando con su rumbo. Las pisadas de los cascos al correr hacían eco por los silenciosos y vacíos bosques, desde que habían comenzado los ataques a narnianos la mayoría evitaba dejarse ver por mucho tiempo, por miedo a ser vistos por un calormeno. A Edmund le recordaba a los tiempos en que los narnianos se escondían de los telmarinos al haber sido invadidos por ellos. Pero esta vez no sería así, no permitiría que de nuevo Narnia pasara por eso.

Cabalgaron durante todo el día, hasta que la noche no les permitió seguir más, se hallaban muy cerca de Beruna como había predicho Caspian. Un grifo fue mandado a inspeccionar el área en busca de algún indicio de los calormenos, regresando una hora después.

--- Están a un kilómetro de aquí, majestad ---informó el grifo a Caspian--- se han detenido también.

--- ¿Cuántos son? ---preguntó ocultando su preocupación.

--- Me atrevería a decir, señor ---dijo el grifo nervioso--- que son tan grandes como los nuestros y aún más.

Ya había esperado una respuesta como esa, por lo que mantuvo la calma y le dijo al grifo que podía retirarse. Edmund, que se hallaba a su lado, pudo ver que Caspian respiraba profundamente para no perder la compostura, un Rey no debía mostrarse débil ante su pueblo o todos perderían la fe. Puso una mano sobre su hombro y éste lo miró --- No perderemos--- le dijo Edmund confiado--- Aslan está de nuestro lado ¿Recuerdas?

--- Tienes razón ---respondió con nuevos ánimos--- gracias.

Casi nadie durmió bien esa noche sabiendo que tenían a los calormenos a tan sólo un kilómetro de distancia y menos sabiendo que al amanecer sería el momento de pelear y defender a su pueblo, y que al final, algunos no volverían a ver la luz del Sol.

Lucy despertó sobresaltada, se incorporó en la cama mirando a su alrededor, había escuchado un ruido pero ahí no había nada. Seguramente había sido su imaginación, estaba muy inquieta por la batalla, cualquier ruido la ponía alerta y sentía una angustia muy grande creciendo en su pecho; e de ahí el porqué no había dormido mucho. Puso ambos manos sobre su cara tratando de tranquilizarse cuando se percató de que algo faltaba, el brazalete no estaba en su muñeca. Lo buscó sobre su cama y luego miró al suelo encontrándose con él tirado a un lado de la cama, tal vez el ruido del brazalete al caer era lo que la había despertado. Lo recogió del suelo y lo miró por un momento, las palabras del profesor Kirke habían sido muy extrañas, no entendía cómo ese pequeño brazalete les podría ser de ayuda y menos cómo lo sabía el profesor, estaba segura que había un enorme hueco por llenar, pero no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo lograrlo.

Había llegado el momento, estaban tensos por el silencio que los rodeaba manteniéndose en sus posiciones, listos para atacar en cualquier momento. Estaban situados entre los árboles para ejercer una momentánea ventaja mientras que veían acercarse a los calormenos a campo abierto.

--- Edmund ---le llamó Caspian para que se acercara--- ¿Nervioso? ---preguntó en cuanto estuvo a su lado.

---Todos lo estamos ---respondió.

--- Muy cierto ---dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa--- espero que esto acabe pronto.

Los calormenos estaban ya lo suficientemente cerca por lo que Caspian dio la alerta a sus tropas.

--- ¡Prepárense! ---gritó con voz potente para hacerse oír. Los soldados a su voz sacaron sus armas y tensaron sus arcos, tomando posición de batalla--- ¡POR NARNIA! ---gritó aun más fuerte levantando su espada.

--- ¡POR NARNIA! ---le corearon los demás con fiereza y valor.

Los arqueros dispararon sus flechas, los grifos alzaron el vuelo, el gigante Rompetiempo corrió feroz pateando a cuanto calormeno podía; y centauros, hombres, enanos y demás especies avanzaron con el grito de guerra en el aire al encuentro de los calormenos hasta llegar al momento del choque de espadas.

El sonido de metales chocando unos con otros y los gritos de los soldados era lo único que se podía escuchar a varios metros a la redonda.

Edmund y Caspian se separaron debido a la marea de soldados que los atacaban, cada quien por su lado derribaba a cuantos calormenos pudiera mientras cabalgaban entre la multitud.

Uno de los calormenos que cabalgaban tomó desprevenido a Edmund derribándolo de su caballo con un fuerte golpe en la cara. Edmund intentó ponerse de pie aún aturdido por el golpe y la caída. Una vez levantado notó que el suelo temblaba bajo sus pies, vio al calormeno acercarse y arremeter contra él con una violenta estocada que detuvo con su espada sujetándola firmemente con ambas manos; el calormeno no se detuvo y siguió atacándolo, buscando un abertura para herirlo, pero Edmund no se dejó vencer y con un movimiento rápido desarmó al calormeno y acabó con él. En seguida ya había otro calormeno en su lugar, parecían no tener fin, había recibido varios cortes incluso una flecha le había dado en una pierna, pero aún así debía resistir, Lucy esperaba su regreso, Peter y Susan esperaban su regreso.

Venció con dificultad a un calormeno y se detuvo un segundo para observar el panorama a su alrededor. La batalla continuaba sin dejar claro quién sería el vencedor, ambas partes estaban parejas y aún con diferencia de número los narnianos no se dejarían vencer.

Detuvo su vista en Caspian quien se encontraba lejos unos cuantos metros de distancia y pudo ver que muchos de los calormenos al verlo se centraban en atacarlo a él, por su mente pasó que seguramente pensaban que al ser el rey si moría estarían seguros de su victoria; corrió lo más rápido que sus pies le permitían para ayudarlo ya que en ese momento peleaba con ¡cinco calormenos a la vez!, también pudo divisar a Vendaval intentando acercarse, se deshizo de los enemigos que llegaban a ponerse en su camino, ya casi estaba cerca.

Caspian se deshizo de dos de los calormenos, ya solo quedaban tres por el momento, y los tres arremetían contra él con violencia sin darle un minuto a respirar, estaba cansado, llevaban todos más de una hora luchando y ningún grupo había cedido.

Caspian tuvo un sólo segundo de distracción, y eso le costó muy caro. Dos de los calormenos desviaron su espada y escudo hacia los lados dejando el frente descubierto, lo vio venir, sin embargo no pudo hacer nada por evitarlo; solamente sintió cómo el filo de la espada atravesaba su cuerpo y luego era sacada con violencia, sintió cómo poco a poco sus fuerzas se iban, sintió cómo su vida se iba…y a alguien gritando su nombre.

--- ¡Caspian! ---gritó Edmund al verlo caer mientras se acercaba corriendo, el calormeno que lo había herido se preparaba para darle el golpe final pero lo detuvo a tiempo con su espada y en unos segundo se deshizo de él, Vendaval también había llegado a ellos y acabó con los otros dos.

Edmund se acercó a Caspian preocupado, la herida era muy grave, no tenía mucho tiempo. Caspian, a pesar de que su vista se nublaba pudo distinguir a Edmund a su lado.

--- Edmund ---le llamó Caspian para que lo escuchara, parecía como si estuviera despidiéndose--- Cuando vuelvas a tu mundo… ---empezó a decir costándole cada palabra un gran esfuerzo--- dile a Susan… que es… y será siempre… la persona más importante en mi vida.

--- No vas a morir Caspian ---dijo Edmund obstinado--- díselo tú mismo ---no sabía por qué decía eso, pero de alguna forma así lo sentía. De pronto recordó el collar que Lucy le había dado ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? Rápidamente se sacó la cadena del cuello y destapó el pequeño frasco derramando la única gota que contenía dentro de la boca de Caspian quien muy apenas se mantenía consciente. Pudo ver cómo poco a poco recuperaba su color y abría nuevamente los ojos.

--- ¿Cómo?...---preguntó Caspian levantándose, estaba confundido, se sentía mejor que antes y sus heridas habían desaparecido.

--- Una gota de la flor de fuego ---le explicó, mostrándole la cadena con el frasco vacío.

--- No debiste haberla desperdiciado en mi ---le reprochó Caspian--- ¡Mira las heridas que tienes!--- le dijo viendo que sangraba por varias partes---puedes necesitarla.

--- ¿A casó estás loco? ---le gritó Edmund--- ¡No permitiré que mueras! ¡Eres el rey ¿recuerdas?! Mis heridas no son importantes ¡Narnia no puede perderte ni nosotros tampoco, somos tus amigos, además Susan quedaría destruida!

Caspian bajó la cabeza apenado, era cierto lo que decía, no podía morir, debía salvar a Narnia por él, por sus amigos y por los narnianos.

--- Lo siento, tienes razón, me he dejado llevar.

--- Con que lo entiendas me es suficiente ---dijo Edmund aliviado.

--- Lo lamento, pero no creo poder cubrirlos por mucho tiempo ---les dijo Vendaval mientras apartaba a los calormenos que intentaban atacarlos.

Edmund y Caspian se pusieron de pie recogiendo sus armas.

--- Esto ya casi termina--- dijo Edmund mirando a su alrededor---No dejes que te maten.

--- Descuida, no lo haré.

Después de eso se separaron nuevamente, la guerra continuó por un tiempo más, pero al fin los frutos de su resistencia empezaban a surgir, los calormenos comenzaron a retroceder, muy pronto tendrían la victoria. Pero no contaban con que los calormenos no se irían sin al menos infligir un gran daño a los narnianos. A lo lejos Caspian pudo ver que tres enormes catapultas se acercaban cargando con bolas encendidas con fuego.

--- ¡Rompetiempo! ---gritó Caspian al gigante--- destruye las catapultas antes de que sean lanzadas.

El gigante obedeció al momento; corrió hacia ellas con su gran mazo en la mano y destruyó la primera, mientras los soldados que estaban alrededor huían despavoridos lejos de él. Prosiguió a destruir la siguiente catapulta lográndolo sin el menor esfuerzo, ya se preparaba para ir por la última más sin embargo, antes de que pudiera llegar la catapulta fue accionada y una gran bola de fuego fue directo hacia los narnianos.

--- ¡CUIDADO! ---gritó Caspian viendo con horror hacia a quien le caería el proyectil.

La bola de fuego cayó y miles de gritos de dolor se escucharon en el lugar. Rompetiempo enfureció por no haber detenido a tiempo la catapulta y se fue contra ella hasta hacerla trizas y después siguió arremetiendo contra los enemigos, gritando con fuerza asustando a los calormenos quienes viendo que su última arma había sido destruida dieron la retirada y se fueron lo más rápido que pudieron, dándole la victoria a Narnia pero dejando un silencioso ambiente en el lugar.

EL sol se había ocultado unas pocas horas antes, el día había sido completamente monótono, el mar se mecía en completa calma sin ningún indicio de embarcaciones cerca, el silencio estaba presente y todos en el castillo estaban atentos a cualquier pequeño movimiento que surgiera en los alrededores. Esperaban ansiosos el regreso de los suyos pero también temían que los que regresaran no fueran ellos.

Lucy junto con Trumpkin vigilaban desde la muralla a la entrada del castillo, ninguno decía nada simplemente veían hacia el horizonte, esperando alguna señal. Desde que se había despertado a mitad de la noche no dejaba de sentir esa angustia, estaba preocupada por no tener noticias y rogaba porque pronto regresaran. El sonido repentino de un cuerno a la lejanía la hizo dar un brinco, todos se pusieron en sus posiciones y uno de los grifos que sobrevolaban el área aterrizaba cerca de ellos gritando emocionado.

--- ¡Son ellos! ¡Son ellos! ¡Han regresado!

La cara de Lucy se iluminó de felicidad y no esperó ni un segundo más para bajar corriendo a recibirlos emocionada. Las puertas se abrieron de par en par, ya podían divisarse a los soldados caminando hacia ellos, cuando estuvieron cerca los soldados del castillo corrieron a socorrer a los heridos, Lucy sacó su cordial y también se acercó a ellos para ayudar. El gigante Rompetiempo cargaba a un bueno número de heridos y se apresuró a darles a cada uno una gota de aquel valioso líquido, los heridos siguieron llegando y a los lejos pudo divisar a Caspian.

--- ¿Podría seguir por mí? ---pidió Lucy a uno de los soldados que estaba cerca entregándole su cordial para que continuara sanando a los heridos, el soldado aceptó y ella corrió hacia Caspian alegre de verlo a salvo--- ¡Caspian! ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás herido? ---le interrogó preocupada y mirando a los alrededores en busca de su hermano.

--- Estoy bien, Lucy ---respondió Caspian apagado--- hay soldados con heridas más graves que las mías.

--- ¿Estás seguro? ---Caspian asintió sin muchas ganas pero su mirada no le daba tranquilidad--- ¿Dónde está Edmund? ---preguntó mirando a los lados esperando encontrarlo y abrazarlo, pero al ver la mirada de Caspian al mencionarlo sintió que un frió inmenso se apoderaba de su cuerpo y se asentaba en su estómago--- ¿Caspian? ---le interrogó con voz temblorosa--- ¿Dónde está?

--- Yo…---dijo él, mirándola con el semblante triste--- lo siento mucho, Lucy…

Sus palabras llegaron a ella como un fuerte golpe en el pecho sintiendo cómo su corazón se hacía pedazos, no quiso seguir escuchando más, negaba con la cabeza mientras retrocedía unos pasos y las lágrimas empañaban su cara, no podía ser verdad…

--- No, dime que no es cierto ----rogó Lucy con voz ahogada. Pero no hizo falta que él le respondiera porque tras él venía una gran fila con los cuerpos de los hombres caídos en la guerra, y a la cabeza cuatro hombres sostenían un cuerpo cubierto con el estandarte de Narnia y un escudo que Lucy reconoció al instante sobre él.

--- ¡NOOO!

* * *

**Em...¿Qué les pareció?n.n **

**Nos vemos en el sigueinte capítulo.**


	6. De vuelta en casa

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y todo lo que sea referente a los libros de C.S Lewis no son mios, ok?**

**Aqui les dejo un nuevo capítulo**

**perdón por la tardanza  
**

**Espero que lo disfruten n.n  
**

**

* * *

  
**

_--- No, dime que no es cierto ----rogó Lucy con voz ahogada. Pero no hizo falta que él le respondiera porque tras él venía una gran fila con los cuerpos de los hombres caídos en la guerra, y a la cabeza cuatro hombres sostenían un cuerpo cubierto con el estandarte de Narnia y un escudo que Lucy reconoció al instante sobre él._

_--- ¡NOOO! _

_.  
_

**De vuelta en casa**

.

El grito desgarrador de Lucy resonó por todo el lugar, mientras ella corría hacia el cuerpo de su hermano seguida de Caspian intentando detenerla, los soldados depositaron el cuerpo en el suelo y ella cayó arrodillada a su lado llorando a lágrima viva, abrazó el cuerpo sin vida mientras derramaba sus lágrimas sobre el escudo de Peter--- ¡Ed! ¡Edmund! ---lloraba destrozada.

Caspian intentó apartarla del cuerpo pero ella se negaba a hacerlo --- ¡Por favor, no! ---suplicaba aferrándose a él.

--- Lucy…---insistía Caspian.

--- ¡Quiero estar con él! ---gritó obstinada, quería que todo eso fuera un sueño y despertarse pronto, quería verlo ahí de nuevo, sonriéndole y molestándola como cuando eran más pequeños; quería verlo de nuevo pelearse con Peter por cualquier tontería y luego verlo reconciliarse de nuevo con él; quería verlo aburrirse de las pláticas de Susan hasta el punto de quedarse dormido. Qué sus padres no hubieran muerto, que Peter y Susan estuvieran ahí y por primera vez en toda su vida, que nunca hubieran regresado a Narnia y así Edmund no hubiera muerto. Quería demasiadas cosas y ninguna de ellas podría ser.

Caspian nuevamente intentó apartarla con un poco más de fuerza, lográndolo por fin y la abrazó para que no volviera a zafarse e intentar calmar su llanto que duró por mucho tiempo. Cuando estuvo más calmada pasado un buen rato, intentó hacer que se levantara.

---Debes descansar, Lucy ---le dijo con calma para no alterarla mucho--- no te hace bien estar aquí.

Lucy levantó su rostro y miró hacia donde estaba Edmund cubierto, se separó un poco de Caspian y acercó su mano para destaparlo, quería verlo por última vez. Justo cuando su mano tocó la tela, Caspian la detuvo.

---No creo que puedas reconocerlo ---le dijo apenado--- y no sería bueno tener ese recuerdo de él.

--- ¿Por qué?

---Los calormenos lanzaron con catapulta una roca con fuego ---intentó explicarle con sutileza--- Edmund peleaba en el lugar donde cayó…pudimos identificarlo gracias al escudo que quedó intacto.

El pensar en la horrible forma en cómo murió le hizo a sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas, pero aún así quería verlo, necesitaba saber que era verdad.

---Puedo soportarlo--- le dijo intentando sonar segura. Caspian no se opuso más y ella descubrió su cara, era verdad, no podía reconocerlo a simple vista y dejó caer más lágrimas por su rostro, sólo podía distinguir su cabello oscuro y la armadura igual a las demás. Sus ojos se posaron en su cuello y se abrieron con sorpresa.

--- No está… ---susurró.

--- ¿Qué cosa? ---preguntó Caspian extrañado.

--- Su cadena ---dijo un poco más alto, con una mezcla de emoción en su voz--- ¡La cadena que le regalé!

--- Él se quitó la cadena cuando fui herido de gravedad--- le explicó Caspian--- y usó el líquido de la flor de fuego para curarme.

--- ¿Y se la volvió a poner? ---preguntó emocionada, las lágrimas habían quedado de lado.

--- Yo…no lo sé--- respondió Caspian confundido--- aunque así fuera, seguramente se rompió mientras peleaba y la perdió ó…

--- No, eso es imposible ---le interrumpió ella--- Esa cadena no puede romperse tan fácilmente, está hecha con uno de los metales más duros de Narnia --- Sentía que un brillo de esperanza empezaba a surgir dentro de ella--- No es él ---dijo segura.

--- Lucy… ---intentó ser razonable. Ella pudo darse cuenta que pensaba que estaba confundida por la impresión o algo parecido--- sé cómo te sientes, pero llevaba el escudo de Peter, es él.

--- ¿Tu viste que lo llevara? ---le preguntó expectante.

--- Es difícil percatarse de eso durante una batalla ---respondió--- pero un soldado no puede ir a la guerra sin escudo.

--- Edmund si puede ---lo contradijo--- Él es muy bueno con la espada y no necesita de un escudo, tú mismo lo viste pelear sin uno hace un año.

--- Yo le di el escudo de Peter, es obvio que lo llevaba ---le dijo ya sin tacto para hacerla entrar en razón.

--- No, no lo entiendes ---le dijo molesta--- es más fácil perder un escudo que esa cadena.

--- Lucy ---le dijo Caspian tomándola por los hombros--- sé que es difícil ---le dijo mirándola a los ojos con tristeza--- pero… Edmund murió.

--- ¡No! ---gritó ella separándose de él ¿Por qué no la escuchaba?--- ¡Edmund no está muerto, no lo está! ---y sin decir más se fue corriendo al castillo, con las miradas puestas en ella, sabía que la miraban con pena pero estaba segura de que no había muerto, algo dentro de ella le decía que seguía con vida y estaba en algún lugar perdido, tal vez herido. No se detuvo ni siquiera cuando pasó a un lado de Trumpkin que intentó hablar con ella y se encerró en su habitación llorando.

Caspian decidió dejarla sola, por lo menos hasta el día de mañana y luego intentaría hablar de nuevo con ella, tenía que arreglar muchas cosas con respecto a los heridos y los funerales además de asegurarse que los calormenos en verdad se hubieran retirado. Sin embargo dejó a Trumpkin vigilando que no hiciera ninguna locura.

.

.

No había pasado más de una hora cuando Lucy se asomó por la puerta de su habitación mirando hacia ambos lados, el pasillo estaba vacío como había pensado, todos estaban centrados en los sobrevivientes de la guerra y lo que pasaría con los calormenos, así que nadie notaría su escape por el momento. Salió de su habitación con la capa de viaje puesta y su daga en la cintura, caminaba sigilosamente por los pasillos y se detenía cada pocos minutos para asegurarse que nadie la veía. Conocía a la perfección el castillo, así que no le tomó mucho tiempo llegar a los establos sin ser vista, gracias a la infinidad de pasadizos que tenía éste y que estaba segura aún no descubrían. Ensilló el caballo de Caspian ya que este ya la conocía y parecía dispuesto a llevarla, estaba a punto de montarlo cuando una voz detrás de ella la hizo sobresaltarse.

--- ¿No crees que ya es algo tarde para salir a cabalgar? ---dijo Trumpkin en la entrada del establo, ella no supo qué responder, la había descubierto y seguramente no le permitiría irse, debía escapar rápido antes de que pudiera avisarle a alguien--- que la mayoría no te crea no significa que no haya alguien que sí.

--- ¿Qué? ---dijo confundida ¿acaso él le creía?--- ¿Tu me crees?

--- Sólo sé que todo es posible y si dices que tu hermano está vivo, creo que debe ser verdad ---le dijo con una sonrisa. Lucy le devolvió la sonrisa agradecida.

--- Además, el rey Edmund no moriría con algo tan simple ---dijo una voz sobre sus cabezas.

Ambos miraron hacia arriba asustados y vieron al ratón Reepichip acercándose por las vigas del techo para luego saltar sobre el caballo de Caspian.

--- Reepichip, ¿qué haces aquí?---preguntó Trumpkin desconfiado.

--- He venido a unírmeles en esta valiente búsqueda---dijo sacando su espada y alzándola sobre su cabeza como muestra de respeto--- yo mejor que nadie se qué un Rey como lo es el rey Edmund no dejaría que su vida acabara como todos han pensado que acabó, por lo que estoy dispuesto a dar la mía por encontrarlo y limpiar su buen nombre.

Ambos conocían muy bien a Reepichip como para extrañarse de su respuesta y Lucy estaba feliz de que el también pensara que su hermano no podía haber muerto por lo que no le importó lo demás.

--- Gracias ---dijo con alegría y derramando lágrimas--- a ambos, gracias por creerme.

--- Debemos irnos ya ---la apresuró Trumpkin incomodado por sus lágrimas--- antes de que alguien note que no estamos.

Lucy se subió al caballo con Trumpkin detrás de ella y Reepichip se ubicó en la cabeza del caballo. En cuanto se aseguraron que no había nadie a los alrededores salieron cabalgando rápidamente fuera de los límites del castillo.

.

.

.

_El momento de la batalla había llegado,_ _todos se encontraban__ tensos por el silencio que los rodeaba manteniéndose en sus posiciones, listos para atacar en cualquier momento. Edmund miraba cómo a lo lejos se divisaban las fila de los calormenos que se acercaban a ellos, pero algo más llamó su atención en ese momento, junto a él había un muchacho aparentemente de su misma edad que temblaba constantemente y aún así mantenía su mirada firme hacia el enemigo._

_--- ¿Es tu primera batalla, no? ---le preguntó amablemente._

_--- S…Sí, señor ---respondió nervioso._

_---Eso de señor me hace sentir viejo ---respondió Edmund con una mueca---No te preocupes, yo también lo sentí en mi primera batalla ---dijo comprensivo. El muchacho lo miro agradeciendo su gesto y Edmund le sonrió--- ¿Dónde está tu escudo? ---le preguntó al notar que solo llevaba su espada en el cinto._

_---Lo olvide en el campamento ---dijo agachando la cabeza apenado._

_---Toma---dijo, extendiendo su propio escudo para que lo tomara--- Un soldado no puede ir a la guerra sin un escudo._

_---P…Pero… ---dijo dubitativo--- ¿y usted?_

_---No importa ---dijo restándole importancia--- Se me da mejor pelear sin un escudo en el brazo todo el tiempo._

_---Gracias ---dijo tomando el escudo con cuidado como si fuera de cristal._

_--- ¡Edmund! ---lo llamó Caspian para que se acercara._

_---Úsalo bien ---le dijo Edmund mientras se alejaba--- perteneció a mi hermano._

_---Lo haré._

_._

_.  
_

_--- Lo lamento, pero no creo poder cubrirlos por mucho tiempo ---les dijo Vendaval mientras apartaba a los calormenos que intentaban atacarlos._

_Caspian recogió su escudo y su espada dándole la espalda a Edmund por un segundo, mientras él se colocaba la cadena de nuevo en su cuello y tomaba su espada; luego ambos se pusieron de pie._

_--- Esto ya casi termina--- dijo Edmund mirando a su alrededor---No dejes que te maten._

_--- Descuida, no lo haré._

_._

_.  
_

_Edmund peleaba contra un calormeno que no pensaba rendirse fácilmente a pesar de que ya tenían la victoria asegurada y la mayoría de sus compañeros retrocedían. Se encontraba tan concentrado en la lucha que no vio venir la gran roca de fuego. _

_Impactó tan cerca de él, que estuvo a centímetros de haber sido aplastado por ella. Edmund cayó al suelo sorprendido de haber estado tan cerca de la muerte, sin embargo, su contrincante no había corrido con tanta suerte y había sido arrastrado por la roca que levantó una gran nube de humo y tierra al caer. Se levantó tosiendo debido al humo, alejándose un poco de él para poder respirar y ver por dónde iba, cuando su vista estuvo despejada su mirada fue a parar hacia el bosque y lo que vio no lo podía creer. Por un momento había pensado que sería otra ilusión, un juego de su mente que lo hacía ver cosas y que en segundos desaparecería, pero no era así. Ella seguía ahí, mirándolo con su arrogante sonrisa mientras que Edmund se quedaba inmóvil sin saber qué hacer y sin poder despegar su vista de ella, la Bruja blanca parecía traspasar su mente con sólo mirarlo haciendo que el miedo invadiera todo su ser. Después de sonreírle con malicia, la bruja dio media vuelta internándose en el bosque, su movimiento lo hizo reaccionar y sin detenerse a pensar en lo que hacía o en la promesa que le había hecho a Lucy de no hacer locuras corrió hacia el bosque. No la dejaría escapar, si había vuelto tenía que detenerla, antes de que causara un gran daño a Narnia._

_Intentó seguir el mismo camino que la había visto tomar, pero por más que había corrido no pudo encontrar ni rastro de ella, parecía como si se hubiera desvanecido en el aire. Edmund se sentía cansado y adolorido por las heridas que tenía, debía regresar y decirle a Caspian lo que había visto. La Bruja Blanca sin duda sería un mayor problema que los calormenos y debían estar preparados._

_Estaba a punto de regresar cuando de entre los árboles un calormeno salió agitando su espada y atacó a Edmund que se encontraba desprevenido y lo hirió en un costado, Edmund intentó atacarlo levantando su espada, pero la herida que tenía es su hombro a causa de la flecha se había abierto y no pudo asestarle el golpe al calormeno quien lo arrojó contra un árbol presionándole el cuello con su brazo impidiéndole respirar._

_--- Llegó tu hora, niño---le escupió en la cara, mientras que Edmund intentaba zafarse. El calormeno levantó su espada listo para matarlo, pero Edmund no estaba dispuesto a morir en ese lugar y de esa forma; y juntando toda la fuerza que le quedaba le dio un fuerte golpe con la rodilla en el estómago logrando liberarse, mientras que el calormeno retrocedía adolorido. Sin darle tiempo a que su enemigo se recuperara empuñó de nuevo su espada y atacó al calormeno, acabando con él._

_La herida que le había hecho el calormeno era más grave de lo que le había parecido y comenzaba a desangrarse, intentó regresar a donde se encontraban todos pero las piernas le fallaron y cayó al suelo sin fuerzas para levantarse. No podía morir, no podía fallarle a su hermana, además que debía avisarles del regreso de la Bruja Blanca, pero sentía cómo sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse y su vista se oscurecía. Creía escuchar ruidos a su alrededor acercándose a él, pero seguramente su oído también comenzaba a fallar, sin embargo, pudo ver una sombra salir de entre los arbustos y pararse frente a él, después de eso cayó sumido en la oscuridad._

_.  
_

_--- ¡Señor Liebre, señora Liebre, vengan a ver esto! ---gritaba una gran tortuga junto a Edmund._

_De entre los árboles dos liebres más grandes que las liebres comunes, se acercaron saltando hasta ella._

_--- ¡Oh, pobre muchacho! ---exclamó la señora Liebre al ver a Edmund herido e inconsciente._

_--- ¿Pero qué le ha pasado, señora Mandy? ---preguntó el señor Liebre a la tortuga, intrigado por el estado de Edmund._

_--- Lo escuché pelear contra ese calormeno ---explico la señora Mandy, señalando el cadáver que estaba unos metros más lejos--- debió haber estado en la batalla que se estaba dando cerca de aquí._

_--- ¡Pero es tan joven! ---dijo indignada la señora Liebre--- ¿Cómo pueden dejar que pelee?_

_--- Después nos preocupamos por eso ---dijo el señor Liebre--- hay que ayudarlo rápido o morirá._

_Con la gran ayuda de la señora Mandy lograron llevar a Edmund hasta la madriguera del señor y la señora Liebre._

_---Rápido, querido trae algunos trapos y vendas para evitar que se desangre. Está muy mal herido ---dijo preocupada._

_--- Voy lo más rápido que puedo, querida ---dijo el señor Liebre buscando lo que le pedía su esposa._

_Limpiaron y curaron sus heridas lo mejor que pudieron, ahora sólo dependía de Edmund el sobrevivir o no._

_---No podemos hacer nada más por él---dijo el señor Liebre._

_---Es joven y fuerte, seguro que lo logrará ---dijo la señora Mandy._

_---Querido, mira esto ---dijo la señora Liebre, sosteniendo la cadena que pendía del cuello de Edmund._

_Él y la señora Mandy se acercaron a ella y pudieron leer claramente las palabras que había escritas y entendieron rápidamente a quién tenían enfrente suyo al borde de la muerte._

_--- ¡Por la melena del León! ---exclamó el señor Liebre._

_._

_.  
_

Lucy y sus dos pequeños acompañantes, cabalgaron hasta estar lo suficientemente lejos del castillo y luego tuvieron que detenerse, pues la noche no les permitiría seguir más lejos e hicieron una pequeña fogata para calentarse y dormir un poco.

La noche era muy fría ya que el invierno estaba muy próximo. Mientras Trumpkin y Reepichip dormían, Lucy miraba tristemente el cielo cubierto de nubes, pensaba en lo que estaría pasando Edmund, perdido en algún lugar; debía encontrarlo, pero a pesar de tener la ayuda sus amigos sentía que le hacía falta algo más. Necesitaba el apoyo de sus hermanos, saber qué estaban con ella para encontrar a su hermano.

---Peter… Susan… ---susurró al viento--- vuelvan.

.

--- Peter… Susan… ---murmuró Edmund entre sueños en la madriguera de los señores Liebre, mientras una fiebre alta lo asediaba--- vuelvan.

.

.

--- ¡Edmund! ¡Lucy! ---gritaba Susan desesperada bajo la lluvia a mitad de la ladera por la que habían caído sus hermanos. En aquel momento ella y Peter se habían deslizado persiguiéndolos pero su hermano la detuvo al verlos desaparecer.

--- Se han ido ---le explicó Peter, pero ella no le hizo caso, por lo que la dejó seguir.

Después de recoger los paraguas que habían dejado a un lado unos minutos atrás durante su pelea con lodo, Peter se aceró a ella, que no había dejado de gritar desde que sus hermanos se habían ido y puso una mano sobre su hombro para que le mirase.

--- Ya sabes a dónde han ido ---le dijo Peter con la mirada triste--- volverán pronto.

Las lágrimas de Susan se perdían con la lluvia y su mirada se fijó en el lugar donde sus hermanos se habían desvanecido.

--- Quisiera poder ir con ellos ---dijo ella con la voz quebrada.

--- Yo también ---dijo Peter con gran dolor---pero no podemos hacerlo, ya no.

Les dolía tanto no poder regresar a Narnia, ver de nuevo a sus amigos, contemplar de nuevo los campos llenos de flores en la primavera y los árboles cobrizos en otoño, caminar por la orilla del mar en el verano y jugar con la nieve en el invierno. Extrañaban tanto a Aslan y los tiempos en que habían vivido ahí. Añoraban su hogar, su verdadero hogar.

--- Les hará bien estar ahí ---dijo Peter suspirando--- podrán olvidar un poco estos últimos días.

--- Sí ---concordó Susan con él, mirando aún por la ladera.

--- Regresemos al camino y esperemos a que regresen.

Susan asintió con la cabeza mientras Peter le pasaba un brazo por los hombros y con el otro sujetaba los paraguas. Estaban subiendo la ladera cuando un viento sopló y a sus espaldas escucharon unas voces conocidas.

---Peter…Susan…vuelvan.

Se escuchaban muy lejanas, pero aún así sabían de quienes eran y voltearon inmediatamente, pero ahí no había nada.

--- ¿Escuchaste eso? ---preguntó Peter algo asustado.

--- Debió haber sido sólo el viento ---dijo Susan también algo asustada.

Retomaron la tarea de subir la ladera, pero Susan se resbaló sujetándose de Peter quien no pudo sostenerse y ambos cayeron por la ladera.

Al tocar el duro suelo, se levantaron algo adoloridos notando que algo extraño sucedía. La lluvia había cesado, estaba muy oscuro y hacía mucho frío que se incrementaba con sus ropas mojadas. Miraron a su alrededor y a pesar de la oscuridad pudieron ver que estaban rodeados de árboles y no muy lejos de ahí un farol iluminaba con su pequeña llama el lugar. Se miraron un segundo y al instante gritaron con alegría sin poder creerlo.

--- ¡Hemos vuelto! ¡Hemos vuelto! ---y corrieron a abrazarse. No sabían cómo, pero habían regresado a Narnia. A su hogar.

* * *

**Gracias por seguir leyendo**

**las proximas semanas las tendré algo ocupadas**

**por lo que porbablemente me tarde más en subir de nuevo**

**pero les aseguro que en cuanto pueda y termine de escribirlo lo hare**

**sean pacientes n.n**


	7. Búsqueda

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y todo lo que sea referente a los libros de C.S Lewis no son mios, ok?**

**Perdón! lo se, fue mucho más tiempo de lo normal**

**pero aquí traigo por fin el capítulo**

**disfrútenlo! n.n  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Búsqueda

Peter y Susan dieron un par de vueltas saltando y gritando de alegría, rompiendo el gran silencio del bosque. Se sentían inmensamente felices que las preguntas sobre el por qué de su regreso se habían quedado en el olvido en ese momento y se centraban en sonreír y contemplar su alrededor, aunque éste estuviera muy oscuro ellos aún así podían recordar sus colores con claridad, el olor que desprendían las flores, el viento tocando su cara y alborotando su cabello, el sonido en la mañana de las aves cantando alegremente; todos sus recuerdos volvían tan claros cómo si hubiera sido ayer que se habían ido y pensado que no volverían a verlo nunca más.

Sopló un viento helado que los hizo estremecerse y darse cuenta que seguían mojados por la lluvia.

---Hace mucho frío---dijo Susan temblando y abrazándose a sí misma intentando darse calor.

---Pronto deberá ser invierno, sino es que ya lo es ---razonó Peter abrazando a su hermana y mirando a su alrededor buscado algún lugar para refugiarse, después de todo no podían ir muy lejos de noche.

--- ¿Dónde crees que puedan estar Lucy y Edmund?

---No lo sé ---dijo Peter recordando que sus hermanos habían llegado antes que ellos--- los buscaremos mañana, ahora hay que encontrar un lugar dónde protegernos del frío.

--- La casa del señor Tumnus está por aquí, ¿no? ---recordó Susan--- tal vez podamos refugiarnos ahí.

--- Si es que aun existe ---respondió Peter sin mucha esperanza de que aquella cueva siguiera ahí--- han pasados siglos, tal vez no quede nada.

---Nada perdemos con intentarlo.

Peter recogió los paraguas que había tirado al abrazar a su hermana y ambos se encaminaron a la cueva o por lo menos a la dirección donde debería estar. Caminaron por un buen tiempo hasta llegar a donde vivió alguna vez el señor Tumnus, les sorprendió ver que seguía ahí, algo diferente en la entrada, después de todo había pasado demasiado tiempo; pero lo que más les intrigó fue ver que salía humo de una pequeña chimenea. ¿Quién podría vivir ahí?

Se acercaron cautelosos a la entrada y golpearon a la puerta suavemente, ésta era más pequeña de lo que recordaban. Se escuchó un sonido dentro y pasos acercándose a la puerta. Al abrirse de golpe, un viejo enano se asomó por ella con cara de pocos amigos.

--- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ---preguntó con desconfianza.

--- Lamentamos molestarlo, señor ---dijo Peter---soy Peter Pevensie y ella es mi hermana Susan. Necesitamos refugio, ¿Podría ayudarnos?

--- ¿Creen que meteré a mi casa a dos extraños? ---preguntó como si le estuvieran haciendo una broma.

--- Por favor, señor---rogó Susan--- No somos extraños, hace frío y estamos mojados, no tenemos a dónde ir.

El enano los miró unos segundos viendo cómo Peter y Susan temblaban incesantemente.

--- Pasen ---dijo con un suspiro resignado y metiéndose nuevamente a su casa dejándoles pasar--- no puedo dejar que dos chiquillos se mueran de frío en mi entrada, tardaría mucho en quitarlos de ahí. Y llámenme Truman.

--- Gracias ---dijeron Peter y Susan aliviados, ignorando el último comentario y entraron a la casa.

Era completamente diferente a como había sido cuando el señor Tumnus vivía ahí. El lugar era amplio y un poco oscuro, armas y escudos colgaban de las paredes, había una gran pila de libros y papeles dispersos por todo el lugar y una gran fila de cuadros colgados también sobre la chimenea, todos ellos de enanos. La chimenea estaba encendida y dentro tenía una olla que desprendía un olor agradable abriéndoles el apetito, los sillones eran muy pequeños para ellos por lo que se sentaron en el piso. El enano regresó con unas cuantas mantas y se las entregó.

---No son muy grandes pero les servirán para secarse un poco ---dijo Truman tratando de mostrarse indiferente--- acérquense al fuego para que no tengan frío.

Ambos le respondieron con un gracias mientras tomaban las mantas y se acercaban a la chimenea.

---Oye ---le habló Susan a Peter mientras miraba los cuadros--- no se te hace conocido ese de allá ---dijo señalando uno de ellos.

Peter miró hacia el cuadro que le señalaba su hermana y lo examinó atentamente, en él había dos enanos, uno de ellos era el que los había acogido y el otro era…

--- ¡Trumpkin! ---exclamó Peter al reconocerlo, se veía un poco más joven, pero aún así sabía que era él.

--- ¿Así que conocen a mi nieto? ---preguntó el enano mirando el cuadro también a un lado de ellos.

--- Es un amigo ---respondió Peter--- lo conocimos cuando peleamos contra Miraz y los telmarinos.

--- ¿Miraz? ---dijo asombrado Truman--- entonces…ustedes son…son… ---estaba tan sorprendido que no le salían las palabras--- los reyes de antaño de los que Trumpkin me habló.

--- Así es ---respondió Susan--- ¿Sabe cuánto ha pasado de eso? ---preguntó esperanzada, aunque no lo admitiera al saber de Trumpkin le hizo entusiasmarse, Caspian tal vez seguía vivo.

--- Sólo un año ---dijo el enano recuperándose de la impresión. Al oír eso Peter y Susan se miraron sonrientes ¡Sus viejos amigos aún vivían! ---creí que habían regresado a su mundo.

---Lo hicimos ---le explicó Peter--- pero por alguna razón hemos vuelto.

---Supongo que será por los calormenos ---dedujo Truman diciendo con desprecio la última palabra.

--- ¿A qué se refiere?---preguntó Susan preocupada al oír hablar de calormenos, tenía muy malos recuerdos de ellos.

---Ellos han estado invadiendo Narnia desde hace un tiempo ---dijo el enano con amargura--- y han atacado a varios pueblos cercanos.

--- ¿Caspian no ha hecho nada para detenerlos? ---preguntó Peter incrédulo.

---Claro que lo ha hecho, pero de nada ha servido ---dijo frustrado--- los calormenos siguen infiltrándose y lo que es peor ya han declarado la guerra.

--- ¡No puede ser! ---dijo Susan asustada --- ¿Crees que Edmund y Lucy participen? ---preguntó a Peter que cuyo rostro expresaba al igual que ella preocupación y miedo.

--- No lo sé ---dijo preocupado--- ni siquiera sabemos dónde están.

--- ¿Se refieren a sus hermanos? ---preguntó Truman.

--- ¿Sabe algo de ellos? ---dijo Susan angustiada.

--- En este lugar es muy difícil que se sepa algo ---dijo Truman--- pero si han vuelto seguramente estarán en Cair Paravel.

--- ¡¿Cair Paravel?! ---dijeron sorprendidos.

--- Así es, Aslan lo reconstruyó para que el rey Caspian gobernara desde ahí.

--- Debemos ir ahí enseguida ---dijo Peter levantándose del suelo y caminando hacia la puerta.

--- ¡De eso nada! ---exclamó Truman--- no los dejaré irse en plena noche y con este frío.

--- Pero debemos encontrar a nuestros hermanos ---explicó Susan.

--- Perdiéndose en el bosque no los encontrarán ---dijo el enano mientras sacaba unos platos de la alacena--- se quedarán aquí hasta que amanezca y entonces yo los acompañaré hasta ahí ---dijo terminantemente ---- además, hace tiempo que no veo a mi nieto.

Peter y Susan no pudieron oponerse, pues Truman tenía razón, se perderían si salían con tal oscuridad. El enano sacó tres pequeños platos y los puso en la mesa, después sacó la olla de la chimenea y comenzó a servir la cena.

---Será mejor que coman algo y duerman un poco--- dijo entregándole un plato a cada quien--- mañana será un día muy largo.

Ambos sabían que así sería pues no estaban dispuestos a detenerse hasta llegar a Cair Paravel y saber que sus hermanos estaban bien.

No había pasado mucho desde que se empezaron a oír los ronquidos de Truman, aún así no habían podido conciliar el sueño.

--- ¿Estás despierto?---preguntó Susan en voz baja volteando la cabeza hacia Peter.

---Si ---dijo éste mirándola también--- no puedo dejar de pensar en ellos.

--- Ni yo---dijo Susan--- siento que algo va mal.

---Yo igual---dijo preocupado---quisiera estar ya en Cair Paravel.

---Si estamos cansados avanzaremos más lento, así que será mejor dejar de pensar en eso y dormir---dijo Susan.

---Tienes razón---dijo Peter---sólo espero poder hacerlo--- y ambos volvieron a intentar dormir.

La mañana llegó demasiado rápido y a su parecer no habían dormido nada, pero ninguno se quejó pues necesitaban llegar cuanto antes al castillo. Truman había preparado comida para el viaje mientras Susan y Peter estaban dormidos y ahora bajaba una ballesta de la pared.

---No es seguro viajar sin armas ---les explicó--- los calormenos pueden merodear por aquí, así que será mejor que ustedes también tomen una.

Peter tomó una espada, aunque era muy pequeña para él ya que estaba diseñada para enanos ebn vez de humanos. Susan escogió un arco que era perfecto para ella.

---Se lo quité a un calormeno hace unos días---dijo Truman orgulloso--- mi nieto cree que ya no puedo pelear y lo tomé para demostrarle que mientras pueda caminar, puedo pelear.

Una vez listos con todo lo que necesitarían, partieron rumbo a Cair Paravel con Truman al frente guiándoles por el bosque.

.

.

.

Desde que amaneció se habían apresurado a llegar a dónde se había llevado a cabo la batalla. Lucy imaginó que su hermano debería estar por ahí y Trumpkin y Reepichi estuvieron de acuerdo en buscar por ahí primero. En esos momentos seguramente Caspian ya habría notado la ausencia de ella y sus acompañantes por lo que debía encontrar a Edmund antes de que la encontraran a ella.

Al llegar, el panorama que se mostraba era realmente deprimente y desagradable, los cuerpos de los calormenos estaban por todo el prado, sus compañeros ni siquiera se molestaron en darles un entierro decente, simplemente los abandonaron. Recorrió con su mirada el lugar, no había señales de que algún narniano quedara por ahí así que Edmund debía estar en otro lugar o lo hubieran notado.

---Aquí es poco probable que se encuentre ---dijo Trumpkin pensando lo mismo que ella--- deberíamos buscar en los alrededores, sería la única razón del por qué no lo vieron.

---Tienes razón---dijo Lucy--- separémonos para cubrir más terreno.

---Es peligroso separarse---le dijo Trumpkin molesto--- los calormenos pueden seguir por aquí, tú no irás sola.

---No te preocupes, mi pequeño y valiente enano ---dijo Reepichip --- yo iré con ella por acá, mientras tú buscas por aquel lado, te prometo protegerla con mi vida.

---Se muy bien cuidarme sola ---les reprochó Lucy--- buscaremos los tres por separado ---dijo terminantemente a lo que ninguno de los dos pudo contradecirla. Reepichip ---le llamó Lucy--- ¿Cuál fue el último lugar en que viste a mi hermano durante la batalla?

--- Sería difícil recordar con exactitud ---dijo serio--- pero la última vez, luchaba por aquel lado---dijo señalando hacia su izquierda--- aunque en una batalla nunca te estás quieto y pudo cambiar de lugar.

---Pero es un buen lugar para empezar---dijo Lucy animada--- vamos, separémonos.

Los tres caminaron en diferentes direcciones y estuvieron un buen rato buscando, pero ninguno dio con Edmund.

Lucy buscaba desesperada por todos lados, sabía que debía estar por ahí, sin embargo, no podía verlo --- ¡Edmund! ---gritaba con todas sus fuerzas intentando recibir una respuesta --- ¡Edmund! ---nada. No se escuchaba ni el sonido de las aves, seguramente habían huido por la guerra.

Estaba por buscar a Trumpkin o a Reepichip para saber si habían tenido mejor suerte que ella cuando escuchó que alguien se acercaba, una pequeña esperanza surgió en ese instante en Lucy pero se desvaneció en cuanto vio con horror que un calormeno salía de los arbustos cargado con una ballesta. Lucy sólo acertó a correr lo más rápido que pudo mientras el calormeno comenzó a lanzarle flechas, afortunadamente ninguna había acertado pero no podía contar con que su suerte siguiera. Corría en busca de ayuda mirando de vez en cuando al calormeno que la seguía y en una de esas ocasiones tropezó con la raíz salida de un árbol, se levantó sin pensar en el dolor e intentó correr de nuevo, pero el calormeno ya la había alcanzado y le apuntaba con su ballesta.

¿Iba a morir ahí? No podía hacerlo hasta probar que su hermano estaba vivo. ¿Y qué pasaría con Peter y Susan? Al menos estaría con sus padres ---pensó.

Cerró los ojos esperando el disparo, pero cuando oyó el zumbido de la flecha no sintió dolor o algo parecido, por lo que abrió sus ojos y vio al calormeno muerto frente a ella. Giró su cabeza hacia donde Trumkin con arco en mano y Reepichip se acercaban corriendo.

--- ¿Estás bien? ---dijo Trumpkin preocupado--- ¡Por eso no quería que nos separáramos! ---le regañó sin esperar respuesta.

--- Lo lamento ---dijo Lucy aún con la respiración agitada.

--- Menos mal que sólo ha sido uno, majestad ---dijo Reepichip--- aunque si hubieran sido más los hubiera vencido fácilmente.

---Seguro que si---dijo Trumpkin sarcástico. Afortunadamente Reepichip no se dio cuenta--- Pequeña ---dijo esta vez más calmado--- nosotros tres no podremos encontrarlo en un bosque tan grande, necesitamos ayuda.

--- Pero nadie más me cree ---dijo Lucy con tristeza.

--- Por eso debemos volver y convencer a Caspian y él podría ayudarnos.

--- ¡Pero él cree que estoy loca, que me niego a creer que Edmund está muerto, pero no lo está! --- gritó con impotencia, mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de nuevo.

---Lo sé ---dijo Trumpkin comprensivo--- pero, ¿cuánto tiempo nos tomará buscarlo?

--- En eso me temo que tendré que estar de acuerdo, majestad ---dijo Reepichip apenado--- ni siquiera yo podría buscar en todo el bosque tan rápido, debemos encontrar una manera más fácil de hacerlo.

--- Se que será imposible buscarlo, pero debo intentarlo ---dijo Lucy decidida--- es mi hermano y no puedo abandonarlo. Ayúdenme a buscarlo al menos por hoy, si no lo encuentro les prometo regresar y convencer a Caspian de que nos ayude---suplicó Lucy.

--- Esta bien ---respondió Trumpkin--- pero esta vez no nos separaremos tanto, puede que ese calormeno no sea el único que ande por aquí.

--- Gracias.

Y siguieron buscando arduamente antes de que el día acabara y su tiempo se terminara.

.

.

.

Había voces a su alrededor, intentó abrir los ojos mas éstos no le obedecían y permanecían cerrados, sentía dolor en cada parte de su cuerpo que le impedía moverse, estaba confundido, no recordaba con claridad lo que había sucedido y dónde se encontraba, podía percibir un olor agradable a comida y nuevamente voces que estaba seguro no conocer. Una vez más intentó abrir los ojos consiguiéndolo por fin, tardando unos segundos en enfocar su vista.

Se encontraba en una pequeña madriguera, o al menos eso creía, las sillas y demás objetos eran pequeños comparados con él, por lo que se hallaba recostado en el suelo y cubierto con mantas, parecía un lugar agradable. Las voces cesaron y vio unas sombras acercarse, cuando estuvieron a su lado pudo ver que eran dos liebres y una gran tortuga.

--- ¡Qué alivio que haya despertado! ---dijo contenta la señora Liebre.

--- ¿Dónde estoy? ---preguntó Edmund débilmente.

--- En nuestra humilde casa, majestad ---respondió el señor Liebre--- soy el señor Liebre y ella la señora Liebre y nuestra amiga la señora Mandy.

--- Sólo Mandy ---dijo la tortuga amablemente.

--- ¿Cómo llegue aquí? ---preguntó de nuevo.

--- Escuché tu pelea contra el calormeno ---explicó la señora Mandy--- y te encontré muy mal herido por lo que les pedí ayuda al señor y la señora Liebre.

--- Le trajimos aquí y curamos sus heridas---terminó el señor Liebre--- no sabíamos que era usted hasta que vimos su collar, majestad.

--- Pueden decirme sólo Edmund ---pidió él--- después de todo ustedes me han salvado la vida.

--- No íbamos a dejar a un muchacho morir si podíamos evitarlo ---dijo la señora Liebre.

--- Aún así, no saben cuánto se los agradezco ---les dijo sinceramente, no podía pensar en lo que sentiría Lucy si él hubiera muerto y lo que sentirían sus hermanos también, una muerte más tan pronto los destruiría.

--- Después de todo, Edmund--- le habló la señora Mandy--- ¿Qué hacías tan alejado de la batalla? Si no te hubiera encontrado en este momento estarías muerto. Su pregunta le hizo recordar la guerra y el porqué se había adentrado en el bosque

--- ¡Es verdad, tengo que avisar a Caspian! ---dijo de pronto e intentando levantarse con un gran esfuerzo que le dolió mucho.

--- ¡Tranquilízate, Edmund! ---le dijo el señor Liebre, intentando que Edmund se recostara de nuevo--- tus heridas aún no sanan y pueden volver a abrirse. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

--- Tengo que decirle a Caspian que hay un mal peor que los calormenos cerca ---dijo Edmund intranquilo.

--- ¿Algo peor? ---dijo preocupada la señora Liebre--- ¿Pero qué es?

--- La Bruja Blanca ha vuelto.

La expresión de los tres se volvió de terror al escuchar sus palabras.

--- ¿Es…Estás seguro? ---preguntó el señor Liebre asustado.

--- La he visto ---dijo Edmund gravemente--- por eso me alejé de la batalla---explicó--- la estaba persiguiendo pero desapareció y luego me topé con ese calormeno.

--- Esto es muy malo ---dijo la señora Mandy--- si la Bruja Blanca ha regresado, querrá apoderarse de Narnia y cubrirla de hielo para siempre como lo hizo hace más de 1300 años. Mi abuela me contaba historias sobre aquellos tiempos horribles que vivió; nosotras las tortugas vivimos muchos años.

--- Por eso debo advertirles ---explicó Edmund.

--- No podrás en ese estado ---le regaño la señora Liebre.

--- ¡Tengo una idea! ---dijo emocionado el señor Liebre--- Petirrojo siempre vuela por toda Narnia y frecuenta mucho estos lugares, seguramente no tardará en pasar por aquí, siempre viene a visitarnos cada dos o tres días, el puede llevarle tu mensaje al rey Caspian y decirle que estás bien, mientras tus heridas sanan --- Sus palabras le hicieron preguntarse algunas cosas.

--- ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ---pregunto confundido.

--- Te hemos encontrado ayer por la mañana ---dijo la señora Liebre.

--- ¿Qué pasó con la guerra?

--- Al parecer terminó, pero no sabemos con exactitud qué ha pasado ---dijo la señora Mandy.

--- Nosotros llevábamos la victoria ---dijo Edmund recordando los últimos momentos en que estuvo en la batalla--- espero que haya seguido así.

---Nosotros también---aseguró el señor Liebre.

---Edmund, seguramente tendrás hambre---le dijo amablemente la señora Liebre--- enseguida te sirvo la comida. ¡Niños, a comer! ---gritó hacia una puerta, ésta se abrió un poco dejando asomarse la cabeza de una pequeña liebre.

--- ¿Está despierto? ---preguntó tímidamente.

--- Sí, hijo ---le dijo su madre--- anda, ven con tus hermanos a saludar.

El pequeño salió junto con otros cinco, todos le miraban entre temerosos y curiosos y ninguno se acercaba. Después de unos momentos, el que se había asomado primero se armó de valor y se acercó hasta donde estaba Edmund.

---Hola---le dijo--- mi nombre es Avery y soy el mayor de mis hermanos.

---Mucho gusto, Avery ---respondió Edmund con una sonrisa--- mi nombre es Edmund, puedes decirme Ed.

Avery sonrió y con una seña les dijo a sus hermanos que se acercaran, estos ya más tranquilos empezaron a presentarse uno por uno de mayor a menor.

---Soy Ben

---Soy Cindy

---Soy Dean

---Me llamo Ester

---Y yo Fay

---No es necesario que recuerdes todos---dijo Avery comprensivo---después de todo somos muchos.

---Tengo buena memoria ---dijo Edmund--- no se preocupen por eso--- a lo que ellos sonrieron contentos.

--- ¿En verdad eres Rey?---preguntó curiosa Cindy.

--- ¿Peleaste contra los calormenos? ---preguntó Fay emocionado.

--- ¿Y contra Miraz?

---Ya dejen de agobiarle con tantas preguntas ---les regaños la señora Liebre--- y ahora siéntense a comer. Toma Edmund ---le entregó gentilmente la señora Liebre un tazón con sopa.

---Muchas gracias ---dijo sentándose con cuidado con la ayuda de el señor Liebre y tomando el tazón que le entregaba. Eran muy amables con él a pesar de que apenas lo conocían y estaba muy agradecido por eso y por lo que habían hecho por él, pero también no podía dejar de pensar en la bruja y en lo que podía hacer mientras él estaba ahí sin poder avisarles a los narnianos y rogaba que Petirrojo se diera prisa y pudiera encomendarle ese mensaje tan importante.

.

.

.

Llevaban un buen rato caminando y sólo se habían detenido un poco para comer y beber algo lo más rápido que pudieron para continuar caminando, de haber sido por ellos hubieran comido mientras caminaban, pero Truman los obligó a detenerse.

Según los cálculos de Truman debían estar a un poco más de la mitad del camino y eso los animaba aún más y eso hacía enojar a Truman.

---Deberían tener consideración de un pobre anciano como yo, Cair Paravel no se va a mover de ahí ---se quejó después de un rato.

--- ¿Qué paso con eso de que mientras puedas caminar puedes pelear?---le dijo Peter en broma.

--- Esto es diferente, yo doy el doble de pasos que ustedes y también están agotados---contraatacó--- la verdad no sé de dónde sacan tanta resistencia.

--- Tiene razón Peter ---le apoyó Susan sin aliento--- yo también quiero llegar lo más pronto posible pero, necesitamos descansar.

--- Esta bien ---deteniéndose--- yo también estoy cansado, pero no es justo de mi parte forzarlos a continuar sin un descanso.

--- Hasta que dices algo razonable ---dijo Truman tirándose a la sombra de un árbol y bebiendo un poco de agua.

--- Después de todo, no falta mucho para llegar--- dijo Susan.

Llevaban tan sólo unos minutos descansando cuando el ruido de cascos los hizo ponerse en alerta.

Dos calormenos saltaron desde los arbustos cabalgando hasta ubicarse a ambos lados del camino mientras los veían con una sonrisa altanera.

--- ¿Qué hacen dos muchachos y un viejo, paseando solos por el bosque? ---habló uno de ellos--- ¿Qué no saben que pueden encontrarse a alguien como nosotros?---y ambos rieron del chiste.

--- Miren cómo tiemblo ---les dijo Peter sarcástico y altaneramente, algo que nos les hizo gracia a los calormenos.

--- Te crees muy valiente, ¿eh? ---dijo el más cerca de él desmontando su caballo y acercándose a Peter desenvainando la espada. Peter también sacó la suya y el calormeno se echó a reír al verla --- ¿Con eso piensas vencerme? ---dijo confiadamente.

--- Así es ---respondió sin inmutarse.

El calormeno lanzó el primer ataque que Peter detuvo con facilidad, estocada tras estocada el calormeno no había podido tocarle ni un pelo y eso le molestaba. Harto, le lanzó una mirada a su compañero que enseguida levantó su ballesta, pero Susan lo previno antes y le lanzó una flecha que lo derribó de su caballo.

--- Deja de jugar Peter ---le regañó Susan y esté con un movimiento desarmó al calormeno.

--- Hace tiempo que no combatía, sólo calentaba ---se excusó.

Viendo que no tenían oportunidad contra ellos, montaron nuevamente sus caballos y huyeron lanzando juramentos al aire.

--- Mi nieto no mentía cuando decía que eran buenos ---dijo Truman impresionado por su actuación.

--- Debemos seguir si no queremos que esos calormenos regresen con amigos ---dijo Peter guardando su espada y recogiendo lo que llevaban, que no era mucho. Susan y Truman lo imitaron y partieron intentando alejarse lo más pronto de ahí.

.

.

.

La noche estaba por caer y la visibilidad pronto iba a ser nula. Lucy se sentía derrotada y triste, pues no había podido encontrar a Edmund a tiempo y debía cumplir su promesa de regresar.

--- Es hora de irnos, Lucy ---dijo Trumpkin apenado.

--- Lo sé ---respondió tristemente.

--- Ya verá que en cuanto el Rey nos ayude en la búsqueda pronto aparecerá, majestad ---dijo Reepichip dándole ánimos.

--- Eso espero ---respondió Lucy cabizbaja. Se acercó al caballo para montarlo y se dio cuenta de algo--- lo he perdido ---dijo afligida.

--- ¿Qué?---preguntó Trumpkin.

--- El brazalete que me dio el profesor ---respondió ella, mientras miraba su muñeca vacía--- debí perderlo cuando el calormeno me atacó.

--- A esta hora es imposible encontrarlo ---dijo Trumpkin mirando los tenues rayos del Sol que quedaban en el cielo.

--- Dijo que era muy valioso y especial; que nos sería de ayuda ---habló tristemente--- y ahora lo he perdido.

--- Seguro lo entenderá ---dijo Reepichip---ahora es momento de partir.

Los tres montaron el caballo y se dirigieron hacia Cair Paravel desanimados por su infructuosa búsqueda.

.

.

.

Después de horas sin descansar y un encuentro con ese par de calormenos, por fin lo habían logrado. Cair Paravel se levantaba ante ellos imponente, ese castillo al que tanto habían anhelado regresar y que ahora tenían frente a ellos. Estaban cansados pero al ver su meta tan cerca el cansancio quedó olvidado y corrieron a las puertas del castillo. No podían esperar para encontrar a sus hermanos y ver sus caras cuando vieran que ellos también habían regresado a Narnia. Los cuatro estarían juntos de nuevo cómo se lo habían prometido.

* * *

**Ahora, comenzarán las vacaciones, así que...**

**¿Cuál creen que será la respuesta correcta?**

A.- Tendré más tiempo para escribir, así que actualizaré pronto.

B.- Me iré de vacaciones y me tardaré en publicar,

pero tendré tiempo en imaginar muuucho de los capítulos siguientes.

C.- Tendré mucha tarea ¬¬,

pero haré todo lo posible por actualizar en vacaciones.

**¿Y bien? n.n'**


	8. Impotencia

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y todo lo que sea referente a los libros de C.S Lewis no son mios, ok?**

**Hola!!**

**Estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo n.n  
**

**Peter y Susan han llegado a Cair Paravel,**

** seguramente tendrán una idea de lo que les espera. muajaja**

**Disfrútenlo!  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Impotencia**

**.**

**.  
**

Al llegar a la entrada de Cair Paravel, se encontraron con varios soldados resguardándola y mirándolos con desconfianza.

--- Identifíquense ---ordenó uno de ellos.

--- Soy el rey Peter, uno de los reyes de antaño---les dijo solemne--- ella es mi hermana, la reina Susan y Truman un amigo que nos acompaña.

Los soldados los miraban estupefactos, el soldado que había hablado le susurró a otro algo al oído y éste salió corriendo hacia el castillo. El soldado se acercó más a ellos escrutándolos con la mirada.

--- Es verdad ---dijo después de observarlos bien--- los recuerdo bien. Síganme por favor, el rey Caspian ya ha sido avisado de su llegada.

Los tres le siguieron inmediatamente. Al cruzar por el patio del castillo se asombraron de lo que veían, cientos de narnianos se encontraban allí cubiertos con vendas y otros más corriendo de aquí para allá llevando alimento, entre otras cosas. Se les veía muy atareados.

--- ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?---preguntó Peter preocupado.

--- Ha habido una batalla contra los calormenos ---respondió el soldado nervioso. Peter y Susan se miraron asustados, ahora entendían la desconfianza con la que los habían recibido. Pero, si había habido una batalla ¿Qué había sido de sus hermanos? Seguramente habrían participado.

--- ¿Conoce a mis hermanos, verdad? ---preguntó Peter --- ¿Qué sabe de ellos?

--- No me corresponde a mí decirlo, su majestad ---respondió sin mirarle a los ojos.

--- ¿Eso qué significa? ---dijo Peter molesto. Algo sabía él y no quería decírselos.

Antes de que el soldado pudiera responder, las puertas del castillo se abrieron de par en par dejando ver al joven Caspian salir corriendo hacia ellos, lucía verdaderamente asombrado. Al llegar frente a ellos los vio como si fueran fantasmas.

--- ¿De…De verdad son ustedes? ---pudo articular después de mucho.

--- Claro que lo somos, Caspian ---dijo Peter sonriente al verlo con bien--- ¿Acaso tanto ha pasado para que no nos recuerdes?

--- No es eso ---dijo esta vez correspondiendo a la sonrisa--- Pero, creí que Aslan les había dicho que ya no podrían volver.

--- Nosotros también lo creíamos ---habló por primera vez Susan. Caspian la miró atentamente sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima temiendo que fuera a desaparecer.

--- Me alegra tanto de que hayan vuelto ---dijo mirando feliz a ambos, pero su sonrisa rápidamente desapareció al recordar los sucesos anteriores--- aunque la situación no sea tan grata ---su rostro cambió a tristeza y culpa, algo que inquietó a los hermanos--- necesitamos hablar, pero aquí no. Síganme.

Truman les dijo que los esperaría en la entrada, no queriendo demostrar lo exhausto que estaba. Caspian hizo que un fauno le trajera algo de beber y comer al enano y que llevara también algo para los reyes en la sala de reuniones.

Durante todo el trayecto nadie dijo nada a pesar de que se morían de ganas por preguntar por sus hermanos. Tenían el presentimiento de que lo que les diría Caspian se relacionaba con ellos y los llenaba de temor. Algo no andaba bien, lo sabían, no habían visto ninguna señal de sus hermanos y eso no les agradaba para nada.

Caspian abrió la puerta y les hizo una seña para que pasaran, una vez entrado cerró la puerta tras de él. La mirada de tristeza no había desaparecido de sus ojos, Peter no lo soportó más y se decidió a hablar.

--- ¿Qué ha pasado Caspian?---preguntó preocupado--- ¿Qué ha pasado con nuestros hermanos? --- hizo la pregunta de la que tanto temía la respuesta.

--- Sus hermanos llegaron aquí hace casi una semana ---empezó a relatar Caspian sin mirarles directamente--- Narina estaba siendo invadida por calormenos. Cuando por fin pensamos que se habían rendido, dieron aviso de que nos habían declarado la guerra. Reunimos nuestras tropas y Edmund y yo nos encargamos de la estrategia; partimos al día siguiente a la guerra dejando a Lucy y Trumpkin a cargo de Cair Paravel ----el saber algo de sus hermanos los alivió un poco pero en la expresión de Caspian no había nada bueno, Edmund había ido con Caspian a la guerra ¿Qué le había pasado? Lucy se había quedado en Cair Paravel ¿Por qué no estaba ahí?

--- Caspian… ---dijo Peter casi sin voz, temiendo lo peor. A su lado Susan temblaba terriblemente asustada y las lágrimas amenazaban con salir. Claramente ambos pensaban igual y rogaba por que estuvieran equivocados--- ¿Qué pasó?

--- Teníamos la victoria asegurada ---siguió hablando, ignorando la pregunta--- pero no pensaban rendirse sin causar el mayor daño y atacaron con catapultas… Edmund peleaba donde cayó… lo lamento ---dijo mirando al suelo terriblemente abatido y avergonzado por haber permitido que su hermano muriera.

La noticia los quebró completamente, Susan se tapó la boca con ambas manos ahogando un grito de dolor, Peter permaneció firme en su lugar mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por su cara completamente desconcertada.

--- No puede ser… ---susurró con voz quebrada, Susan lloraba desconsoladamente a su lado--- no puede ser… --- Debió haber estado ahí con él, se sentía tan culpable, tan inútil por no haber podido hacer nada. Su hermano había muerto y él no había estado ahí para ayudarlo, para salvarle--- ¡¿Por qué?! ---gritó con rabia, dejando que sus lágrimas salieran libremente sumándose al llanto de su hermana--- Edmund… ---lloró cubriendo su cara con las manos. Esto no podía estar pasando.

A Caspian le dolía tanto verlos sufrir así y todo era por su culpa, si fuera un buen rey no habría permitido que se desatara una guerra, nada de eso habría pasado.

--- Lucy ---susurró Peter con dolor después de unos minutos, despertando a Caspian de sus pensamientos--- ¿Qué pasó con Lucy?

---Ella… ---titubeó Caspian---Ayer… al enterarse de la muerte de Edmund se negó a aceptarlo y huyó del castillo, aún no hemos podido encontrarla ---dijo culpable.

--- ¡¿Y por qué no has salido a buscarla?! ---gritó Peter lleno de ira tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa--- ¡Mi hermano está muerto y mi hermana desaparecida y sigues aquí sin hacer nada! ---le gritó mirándolo a los ojos mientras que en los suyos salían más lágrimas.

--- ¡Peter! ---gritó Susan al verlo sujetar a Caspian y le hizo soltarlo.

--- ¡¿Para esto hemos vuelto?! ¡¿Para tomar el lugar de nuestros hermanos?! ---siguió gritando Peter a la nada--- ¡Si es así, desearía no haber vuelto! ---dijo mientras caía abatido en un sillón cercano y tomaba su cabeza con ambas manos derrotado. Susan se sentó a su lado y ambos se abrazaron intentando darse consuelo. Era demasiado para ellos, hacía nada que habían perdido a sus padres y ahora a Edmund, mientras que no sabían nada de Lucy.

--- Créeme que estoy haciendo todo cuanto está a mi alcance para encontrar a tu hermana ---dijo Caspian después de que se tranquilizaran un poco--- pero no puedo dejar Cair Paravel, los narnianos me necesitan.

--- Lo sé, Caspian ---dijo Peter más calmado--- entiendo tu posición. Perdóname por haber perdido el control.

--- Al contrario ---dijo Caspian--- yo debería pedirles perdón por haber permitido que esto pasara.

--- No es tu culpa, Caspian ---dijo Susan, mirándolo con sus hermosos ojos empañados de tristeza--- no es culpa de nadie.

--- Nosotros buscaremos a Lucy ---dijo Peter poniéndose de pie y limpiando su rostro lleno de lágrimas--- ¿Podrías pedir que nos alisten dos caballos para mañana temprano?

--- Claro que sí---respondió Caspian--- ahora mismo lo haré ---caminando hacia la puerta, antes de salir se giró hacia ellos--- sus habitaciones son las mismas, así que espero que conozcan el camino, pediré que les lleven la comida ahí mientras ustedes se cambian y descansan un poco ---dicho esto salió de ahí.

--- ¿Crees que la encontremos? ---preguntó Susan aún sollozando.

--- Por supuesto ---dijo decidido--- La encontraremos, Susan. No permitiré que alguien más muera.

--- Eso espero.

--- Vamos ---dijo ayudándole a ponerse de pie--- hay que ir y descansar un poco.

.

El amanecer había llegado y las caras de ambos hermanos demostraban que ninguno había podido conciliar el sueño ni un poco. Peter se hallaba revisando los últimos detalles sobre lo que llevarían en su viaje, mientras le relataba a Truman lo que había sucedido y sobre la búsqueda que realizarían de su hermana fugada, en la cual Caspian le dijo que Trumpkin y Reepichip aparentemente le habían ayudado, lo cual molestó mucho a Truman---¡Ese nieto mío es un cabezota! ¡Ya verá cuando lo encuentre! ---decía enfurruñado.

Susan, por su parte, aún estaba en su habitación, sentada en su cama mirando un punto fijo en la pared, intentando no pensar en nada, intentando alejar la imagen de Edmund y Lucy de su cabeza y así evitar que surgiera nuevamente el dolor. Unos suaves golpes a la puerta le obligaron a apartar su vista y a centrarse en quien se asomaba por ella.

--- Pasa ---le dijo al ver a Caspian.

--- Peter ya casi tiene todo listo ---le dijo calmado sentándose a su lado--- creo que deberías bajar pronto.

--- En seguida iré ---respondió sin ánimos.

--- Susan… ---le habló Caspian tomando su cara suavemente para que lo mirase---Se muy bien que tu dolor es grande y que tal vez yo no pueda hacer mucho para aminorarlo, pero quiero que sepas que yo estoy aquí y que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea.

--- Gracias ---dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y con lágrimas en los ojos. Caspian la abrazó intentando tranquilizarla. Muchas veces había soñado con tenerla de nuevo entre sus brazos, pero esa no era la situación que le hubiera gustado. Sabía que no era el momento adecuado para hablar sobre ellos, esperaría hasta que fuera el momento indicado --- ya verás que Lucy aparecerá--- le dijo confiado mientras se separaban. Susan asintió agradecida por sus palabras.

--- Te he traído esto ---le dijo mostrándole su cuerno--- Úsalo si me necesitas---dijo con una sonrisa.

--- Gracias---sonriendo también--- creo que ya es hora de que me vaya ---dijo mientras se ponía de pie. Y ambos fueron hacia las puertas del castillo donde se hallaba Peter.

--- Estaba a punto de ir a buscarte ---le dijo a Susan al verla llegar--- es hora de irnos, Truman se ha ofrecido a acompañarnos.

--- Antes de que se vayan ---le dijo Caspian--- prometí devolverte esto a tu regreso --- entregándole su espada Rihndon.

--- No es necesario Caspian ---dijo amablemente.

--- Por favor, acéptala --- pidió Caspian--- no me sentiría cómodo llevarla cuando dije que la guardaría hasta tu regreso.

--- Esta bien ---aceptó Peter--- gracias, Caspian --- Montaron sus caballos y Truman montó junto con Susan listos para partir --- esperamos regresar pronto.

--- Yo también lo espero ---dijo Caspian preocupado por ellos--- Tengan cuidado y mucha suerte.

--- No te preocupes, la tendremos.

Estaban a punto de espolear a sus caballos cuando un centauro llegó corriendo hasta ellos.

--- Majestades, ¡La reina Lucy ha vuelto! ---dijo emocionado.

Las caras de Peter y Susan se iluminaron de alegría y desmontaron rápidamente de sus caballos y fueron corriendo a la entrada mientras las puertas de Cair Paravel se abrían y Lucy entraba caminando junto a Trumpkin, Reepichip y el caballo de Caspian con la mirada hacia el suelo visiblemente derrotada.

--- ¡Lucy! ---escuchó que dos voces muy familiares gritaron al mismo tiempo y confundida levantó la vista. No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, Peter y Susan corrían a su encuentro, habían vuelto, no era su imaginación ¡Eran ellos!

--- Peter…Susan… ---susurró asombrada--- ¡Están aquí! ---gritó emocionada y con lágrimas de felicidad mientras salía corriendo hacia ellos.

Peter fue el primero en llegar a su hermana y la abrazó con fuerza alzándola en el aire aliviado de que estuviera bien y feliz por verla nuevamente, después siguió el turno de Susan quien también la abrazó llorando de felicidad.

--- ¡Los he extrañado tanto! ---dijo en medio de lágrimas abrazando a ambos.

--- Tranquila ---susurró Peter--- ya estamos aquí.

--- ¡Peter, tenemos que buscar a Edmund¡---le dijo desesperada separándose del abrazo para mirarlos--- ¡está en alguna parte del bosque, lo sé, él…!

--- Lucy ---le interrumpió Peter mirándola con tristeza--- Caspian ya me ha hablado de eso, se cómo te sientes, pero él…

--- ¡No está muerto, Peter! ---gritó enfadada, ellos tampoco le creían ¡¿Por qué?!--- ¿Recuerdas la cadena que les di? --- dijo sacando la suya idéntica a la de Edmund a excepción de que tenía grabado: _Reina Lucy, la valiente_ y del otro lado su cordial y su daga atravesada--- El que piensan que es Edmund no la traía, no era él.

--- Lucy, pudo perderla---dijo Peter comprensivo.

--- No, Peter ---le dijo exasperada--- ¿Acaso no lo sienten? Yo se que él está vivo, lo siento ---dijo convencida.

--- Lucy, por favor ---dijo Susan llorando--- no te hagas ilusiones.

--- No son ilusiones, Susan ---respondió con lágrimas de frustración--- ¡Es la verdad!

--- No es momento para discutir esto---dijo Peter cansado--- Ahora entra al castillo, hablaremos de esto más tarde.

---Pero…---intentó discutir.

--- Más tarde, Lucy ---la calló y ella no pudo hacer nada más que obedecer derrotada. Dirigió su mirada a Trumpkin y Reepichip que estaban rezagados tras de ella y estos sólo pudieron mirarla apenados, sus hermanos no le habían creído mucho menos lo haría Caspian, sus esperanzas por encontrar a Edmund se hacían cada vez más pequeñas; y tristemente siguió a sus hermanos al castillo.

Caspian se acercó a Trumpkin y Reepchip con seriedad, ambos advirtieron que les esperaba un buen regaño de parte del Rey.

--- Los veré en la sala de reuniones ---dijo severamente--- no tarden ---les advirtió y regresó al castillo.

--- Sí, majestad---respondieron al mismo tiempo avergonzados.

Un fuerte golpe en la cabeza le hizo a Trumpkin quejarse y girarse molesto para ver quién había sido el agresor, pero al ver la cara molesta de su abuelo palideció al instante.

--- A…Abuelo ---dijo asustado--- ¿Qué haces aquí?

--- ¡Primero tu dime qué rayos crees que hacías ayudando a la Reina a escapar sabiendo que el bosque es muy peligroso en estos momentos! ---le gritó Truman molesto --- ¡Eres un insensato!

--- ¡Tengo una muy buena razón! --- respondió con el mismo genio.

--- ¡Pues espero que sea muy buena! ---dijo iracundo--- Ahora vayan ustedes dos a hablar con el Rey Caspian ---dijo señalando a Trumpkin y a Reepichip--- y espero que les dé un buen escarmiento.

.

Lucy fue directamente a su habitación sin dirigirles la palabra, estaba dolida de que no le creyeran, le alegraba que estuvieran ahí pero, su escepticismo le irritaba. ¿Tan difícil les era creerle por lo menos una vez?

--- Ya entrará en razón--- le dijo Susan a Peter, quien había tenido la intención de seguir a Lucy--- dejémosla sola por un rato.

--- Sí, tienes razón.

.

Mientras tanto en la sala de reuniones, Caspian les miraba a Trumpkin y a Reepchip muy molesto.

---Espero una muy buena explicación ---empezó a decir con seriedad--- sobre el por qué ayudaron a Lucy a escapar y alimentaron más la ilusión de que su hermano seguía con vida.

---Perdone que lo contradiga, majestad ---habló Trumpkin--- pero desde que conozco a la reina Lucy ella jamás se ha equivocado en algo, está muy convencida de que el rey Edmund sigue vivo y yo le creo.

--- Siempre hay una primera vez, Trumpkin ---respondió con el mismo tono.

--- Su alteza ---dijo esta vez Reepichip--- ¿No cree que la muerte del rey Edmund es inverosímil? Es decir, él es un gran guerrero y la forma en que se dice que murió es…

--- Estuve ahí, Reepichip ---levantó la voz Caspian--- Vi cuando la bola de fuego caía en dónde peleaba Edmund ---explicó con dolor--- aunque cueste creerlo yo lo vi, desafortunadamente él está muerto.

Trumpkin y Reepichip se miraron sin decir nada, no podían contradecir a Caspian, pero aún así también le creían a Lucy. No sabían qué hacer. Caspian vio que se sentían contrariados y decidió dejarles ir.

--- Pueden irse ---les dijo cansado--- espero que no se vuelva a repetir.

--- Sí, majestad ---respondieron sumisos y se retiraron.

.

.

.

En la madriguera de las Liebres, el señor Liebre entró de súbito a la casa muy animado, dándole un buen susto a su esposa que tiró el plato que llevaba para Edmund.

--- ¿Por qué entras de esa manera a la casa?---le regañó molesta mientras recogía la comida regada en el suelo--- Me hiciste tirar todo.

--- Perdóname, querida ---dijo apenado ayudándole a recoger la comida.

--- ¿Sucedió algo señor Liebre? ---preguntó Edmund preocupado por su entrada. Sus hijos, quienes habían estado junto a Edmund disfrutando de los relatos sobre sus aventuras, también parecían asustados por su precipitada aparición.

--- ¡Oh, sí!, casi lo olvidaba, ¡Petirrojo ha venido! ---exclamó contento, mientras volvía a salir deprisa de la casa y lo llamaba. Segundos después el petirrojo entró con un par de aleteos y se quedó parado en la entrada mirando sorprendido hacia Edmund.

--- ¡Por la melena del León! ---dijo perplejo--- ¡Es el Rey Edmund!

--- Me alegro de verte, Petirrojo ---dijo Edmund aliviado.

---Pero…Pero ---balbuceó turbado--- ¿Cómo es qué está vivo? Su…su cuerpo fue llevado hasta Cair Paravel, ¡Todos lo vieron!

--- ¿Mi cuerpo?--- dijo Ed confundido--- eso es imposible, como podrás notar.

--- El escudo del Gran Rey Peter fue hallado junto a un cuerpo irreconocible, majestad ---explicó Petirrojo aún conmocionado--- Claramente fue un tremendo error.

--- El escudo… ---susurró afligido--- no puede ser… pobre muchacho ---dijo tristemente--- yo le di el escudo a un joven que se encontraba junto a mí antes de la batalla, debió haber sido él con el que me confundieron ---explicó cabizbajo.

La señora Liebre se acercó a Edmund poniendo su pata en su brazo en modo de consuelo.

--- No es tu culpa querido ---le dijo dulcemente.

--- Lo sé, pero se veía tan asustado… debí haberle dicho que regresara.

--- El pasado no se puede cambiar ---dijo el señor Liebre comprensivo--- pero siempre se puede hacer algo por el futuro.

--- Tiene razón ---dijo más animado. Recordó que Petirrojo había dicho que todos le creían muerto y su mente salió disparada hacia Lucy--- Mi hermana debe estar destrozada ---dijo preocupado--- Petirrojo, necesito que les digas que estoy vivo y le lleves un mensaje muy importante a Caspian.

--- Soy todo oídos, majestad ---dijo emocionado.

--- Niños, vayan a su cuarto ---ordenó la señora Liebre a sus hijos, los cuales decepcionados por no poder escuchar la conversación se retiraron.

Una vez que quedaron sólo Petirrojo y los señores Liebre, Edmund se dispuso a hablar.

--- Debes advertir a Caspian de un grave peligro ---dijo Edmund seriamente--- La Bruja Blanca ha vuelto--- Petirrojo adopto la misma cara de asustado que anteriormente habían mostrado los señores Liebre y la señora Mandy, sin embargo, no hizo preguntas--- No sé cómo lo hizo, pero es la verdad. Tienes que decirle cuanto antes, Petirrojo ---dijo inquieto--- ¿Puedo contar contigo?

---Por supuesto, rey Edmund ---dijo Petirrojo solemnemente--- Iré lo más rápido que me permitan mis alas y llevaré su mensaje al rey Caspian, señor. Cuente con eso. Vendrán pronto a buscarlo.

--- Muchas gracias, Petirrojo ---dijo aliviado.

Petirrojo salió volando velozmente de la madriguera rumbo a Cair Paravel, Edmund por fin pudo respirar aliviado, con cansancio y dolor volvió a recostarse en el suelo. Al menos ya estarían sobre aviso y el saber que estaba vivo seguramente aliviaría a Lucy. Esperaba que se diera prisa, no sabía cuánto tiempo más la Bruja seguiría escondida, podría atacarles en cualquier momento.

--- Será mejor que descanses, Edmund ---dijo la señora Liebre preocupada por su aspecto.

--- Tiene razón --- concordó el señor Liebre con su esposa--- debes estar fuerte para cuando veas a tu hermana.

Su hermana… Estaba preocupado por ella.

--- Es cierto ---dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro--- cuando la vea lo más seguro es que me golpee.

--- ¿Por qué haría algo así? ---dijo extrañada la señora Liebre.

--- Por haber roto la promesa que le hice ---dijo con nostalgia--- Prometí que no haría ninguna locura, y el perseguir a la Bruja Blanca solo, creo que es una.

--- Seguramente lo entenderá.

--- Sí… pero habrá sufrido mucho por eso.

* * *

**Siento que fue algo corto, ¿Qué opinan?**

**Un review siempre es bienvenido**

**plizzz**

**.  
**


	9. Aslan

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y todo lo que sea referente a los libros de C.S Lewis no son mios, ok?**

**Hola! volvi después de tanto tiempo**

**siento la demora n.n' , disfruten el capítulo **

**les prometo que tendrán otro muy pronto n.n  
**

**

* * *

.  
**

**Aslan**

**.  
**

Tres días, tres largos días habían pasado. Edmund se sentía terriblemente inquieto al no tener noticias de Petirrojo y que nadie viniera a buscarlo, tenía un mal presentimiento y el estar tendido en el suelo, herido y no poder hacer nada le desesperaba.

Los señores Liebre y la señora Mandy estaban al tanto de cómo se sentía Edmund e intentaban vanamente tranquilizarlo.

---Lo mejor que puedes hacer por el momento es dormir y recuperar fuerzas---le recomendó la señora Mandy--- ya verás que pronto vendrán a buscarte.

--- Aunque quisiera otra cosa esto es lo único que puedo hacer---suspiró derrotado.

Los tres se miraron preocupados entre sí, no sabían qué más decirle. Edmund cerró los ojos e intentó no pensar en todas las preocupaciones que había en su cabeza y se quedó dormido.

Estaba en el bosque, el sol resplandecía en lo alto segándole un poco y una cálida brisa jugaba con sus cabellos. Sin saber por qué, caminó adentrándose más en él. Algo le llamaba, algo le decía que siguiera avanzando. A pesar de qué todo parecía tan extraño no tuvo miedo y tampoco tuvo tiempo para analizarlo por lo que siguió adelante. Se detuvo en un claro en donde el sol parecía cubrir todo de luz y un ambiente de tranquilidad y calidez le rodeaban, Edmund fijó su vista hacia el centro y vio a quien lo llamaba, era Aslan, se encontraba sobre una roca, mirándolo con su porte imponente y una mirada amable en sus ojos.

--- Ven ---dijo Aslan con voz apacible--- no te demores.

En ese momento Edmund quiso ir a su lado pero, su piernas no se movían, la imagen de Aslan se iba desvaneciendo al igual que las palabras que seguía repitiendo se hacían más lejanas.

---Aslan ---murmuró mientras despertaba. Enfocó su vista y se encontró de nuevo en la madriguera de los señores Liebre, aún no era muy tarde, Avery, Ben, Cindy, Dean, Ester y Fay todavía seguían cenando y alegres se acercaron a él al verlo levantarse. Se incorporó lentamente a causa de sus heridas y los saludó distraído aún con su sueño muy presente en la mente, necesitaba contárselo a los señores Liebre.

--- ¿Estás bien, Ed?---preguntó Ben.

--- ¿Qué?---preguntó saliendo de sus pensamientos.

--- Pareces distraído ---dijo Ester. Sus demás hermanos asintieron de acuerdo.

--- Estoy bien ---cambiando su expresión preocupada a una sonrisa.

--- Ed, cuando tus heridas se curen ¿Te irás? ---preguntó Avery con el semblante triste. Era una pregunta que no se esperaba, los pequeños se habían encariñado mucho con él y les dolía que se fuera a ir pronto. Recordó el sueño que había tenido y supo que no podría quedarse ahí por más tiempo.

--- Creo que tendré que irme mucho antes ---dijo Edmund apenado. Sus caritas se mostraron abatidas, sin embargo el señor y la señora Liebre se quedaron sorprendidos.

--- ¿A qué te refieres, Edmund?--- dijo la señora liebre aturdida.

--- Necesito hablar con ustedes ---les dijo seriamente mirando a la pareja. Rápidamente la señora Liebre mandó a sus hijos a la cama a pesar de las quejas que hacían.

--- ¡Queremos saber! ---decían, mientras eran arrastrados por su madre a su habitación. Una vez que había regresado, ambos miraron a Edmund esperando a que hablara.

---He tenido un sueño con Aslan ---ambos lo miraron con la boca abierta.

--- ¿Aslan? ¿De verdad? ---preguntó el señor Liebre fascinado.

--- Si ---aseguró--- me llamaba, creo que quería que fuera a ese lugar.

--- ¿Qué lugar era?

--- Era un claro y en el centro había una gran roca, ahí es donde estaba él---explicó--- creo haber visto ese lugar antes, pero no estoy seguro.

El señor Liebre se quedó muy pensativo unos minutos y después miró a Edmund positivo.

--- Se dónde queda ese claro ---aseveró--- estoy seguro de que es ese, no puede haber otro.

--- ¿En serio? ---preguntó emocionado--- ¿En dónde está?

--- Pues te sorprenderá saber que está rumbo a Cair Paravel ---dijo el señor Liebre--- pero aún así es un largo camino.

--- ¡Claro! ---dijo Edmund recordando de pronto--- pasamos por ahí cuando íbamos hacia el altozano de Aslan, si es así entonces no tendré mucho problema en llegar.

--- Pero… ---dijo la señora Liebre visiblemente preocupada--- ¿Piensas irte ya?

--- Aslan me dijo que no demorara ---dijo él--- Tengo que ir.

--- Pero aun no estás sanado ---Se le veía aún tan mal que ella no quería que se fuera en esas condiciones. Además que al igual que sus hijos, había tomado un gran cariño hacia Ed.

--- Estoy mucho mejor a cuando ustedes me encontraron ---dijo conmovido por la preocupación de la señora Liebre--- Créanme qué de no haber sido por ustedes ni siquiera estaría aquí.

--- Bueno, pero no puedes ir sólo ---dijo el señor Liebre--- te acompañaré.

--- Pero…

--- Nada de peros---le interrumpió --- es la única condición para que te dejemos ir, después de haberte salvado no puedo permitir que vayas en ese estado sólo y con el peligro rondando por todas partes ---dijo terminantemente como un papá enojado.

--- Esta bien ---dijo resignado.

--- Así está mucho mejor ---dijo contento--- partiremos antes de que amanezca, así aprovecharemos más el tiempo, será mejor que duermas lo más que puedas…

--- ¡No te vayas! ---gritaron a coro los pequeños, mientras salían corriendo por la puerta y abrazaban a Edmund.

--- Tengo que hacerlo ---Edmund también compartía su tristeza --- pero les prometo que vendré a visitarlos---les dijo en un intento de animarlos.

--- ¿Seguro? ---preguntó Dean.

--- ¡Por supuesto! ---dijo con una sonrisa--- en cuanto pueda vendré a jugar con ustedes, mientras tanto prométanme que cuidarán de sus papás, se portarán bien y no les darán problemas.

--- ¡Lo prometemos! ---dijeron más animados.

La hora de partir llegó y los pequeños se levantaron temprano para despedirse de Edmund. La señora Liebre le regaló a Edmund una camisa blanca que había hecho especialmente para él ya que la que tenía antes había quedado inservible.

--- Esperaba más tiempo para terminarla ---le dijo al entregársela--- me hubiera quedado mejor.

--- Así es perfecta, señora Liebre ---dijo Edmund agradecido por el gesto--- muchas gracias.

--- No olvides tu promesa, Ed ---le dijo Avery al momento de despedirse.

--- No lo haré, Avery, ustedes tampoco olviden la suya.

--- Jamás ---respondió Fay.

---No te preocupes querida, estaremos bien ---le decía el señor Liebre a su esposa que los miraba preocupada.

--- Eso espero ---asintió entristecida--- tengan mucho cuidado.

Después de una larga despedida por todos, partieron rumbo hacia aquel claro. Su paso era lento, ya que las heridas de Edmund aún no estaban curadas, sin embargo, no quería detenerse mucho tiempo pues sentía la necesidad de llegar lo más pronto posible y no sólo porque Aslan le hubiera dicho que no demorara.

No llevaban mucho tiempo caminando cuando un extraño brillo llamó la atención de Edmund, se acercó hasta el lugar de donde provenía la pequeña luz, seguido de cerca por el señor Liebre quien también lo había notado. Al estar a centímetros de distancia, miró con asombro el objeto que se hallaba tirado frente a ellos. El brazalete que el profesor Kirke le había dado a Lucy era quien desprendía esa extraña luz. Pero, ¿qué hacía ahí en primer lugar? Se suponía que Lucy lo llevaba puesto, eso sólo podía significar que su hermana había estado ahí y por alguna extraña razón lo había perdido. Se acercó a recogerlo y en cuanto sus dedos lo rozaron, éste dejó de brillar, Edmund se mostró extrañado, pero no le tomó la debida importancia pues en su mente rondaban otras preguntas más importantes. Mientras lo sostenía en su mano, le observó detenidamente, cómo si por alguna razón el brazalete le pudiera decir por qué se hallaba ahí sin su hermana.

--- ¿Pasa algo, Edmund? ---preguntó el señor Liebre al notarlo preocupado.

--- Este brazalete… ---dijo sin dejar de mirarlo, su voz se mostró angustiada--- es de mi hermana.

--- ¿Pero, qué hace aquí? ---dijo extrañado.

--- Eso es lo mismo que yo quisiera saber ---dijo mientras miraba a los alrededores esperando alguna señal de su hermana por alguna parte--- Ella estuvo aquí.

--- ¿Crees que haya venido a buscarte?

--- Es lo más probable ---respondió, sabía a la perfección que eso es lo que haría su hermana--- Pero lo que más me preocupa es en dónde está en este momento ---expresó al señor Liebre--- si Petirrojo les dijo que estaba con vida, lo más seguro es que ella hubiera venido a buscarme, pero Caspian no la dejaría ir sola.

--- ¿Crees que les haya ocurrido algo?

Esa era la pregunta que Edmund se temía hacer, habían pasado tres días sin recibir noticias de que vinieran a buscarlo, la única posibilidad que se había hecho era que durante el camino les hubieran atacado, pero se negaba a creerlo, debía haber otra explicación razonable por la que el brazalete de Lucy estuviera ahí y por la que no hubieran ido por él.

--- Tal vez… tal vez pasaron por aquí y… ---ni siquiera sus palabras le convencían a sí mismo, sabía que algo malo había pasado ahí--- Tengo que buscarla ---dijo al final, convencido de que su hermana estaba por ahí.

--- Creo… ---dijo el señor Liebre no muy seguro--- creo que deberíamos seguir ---Edmund lo miró--- Aslan te habló en sueños por una razón, dijo que no te demoraras, tal vez se refería a esto---dijo con más seguridad---Demos seguir y llegar hasta el claro, después de eso podrás hacer lo que quieras.

El señor Liebre tenía razón, él lo sabía, confiaría en las palabras de Aslan y seguiría adelante sin mirar atrás.

---Tiene razón, señor Liebre ---dijo por fin, recobrando la compostura--- debemos seguir.

Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que lo que encontrara en el claro le dijera que su hermana se encontraba bien y que todas sus suposiciones eran erradas. Enganchó el brazalete a su cadena y ambos siguieron su camino hacia el claro.

.

.

.

Tres días. Tres largos días Lucy había estado intentando convencer a sus hermanos y a Caspian de que Edmund seguía con vida, mas sus esfuerzos fueron completamente inútiles. Ninguno le creía, estaban completamente convencidos y resignados a que Edmund estaba muerto al igual que sus padres y que nada lo haría volver. No entendían por qué ella se empecinaba en decir todo lo contrario, no había sucedido eso cuando se habían enterado que sus padres habían muerto y llegaron a la conclusión de que la muerte de Ed fue la gota que derramó el vaso y su mente se había cerrado a creerlo. La realidad era que ellos se habían cerrado a creerle.

Hacía dos días que habían sido avisados que los calormenos no habían abandonado completamente Narnia y se conglomeraban en la frontera, seguramente planeando un segundo ataque. Peter, Caspian y Susan se reunían a cada momento para informarse de los movimientos de los calormenos y median sus opciones de ataques y defensas con los demás narnianos, haciendo más difícil poder hablar con ellos.

Lo que era aún peor es que la tenían vigilada día y noche para que no se volviera a escapar. Ni siquiera podía contar con la ayuda de Trumpkin y Reepichip, pues Caspian había ordenado que no tuvieran contacto con ella hasta que por lo menos hubiera entrado en razón.

Aquel día Lucy se marchó molesta a su habitación después de una nueva discusión con sus hermanos sobre Edmund durante la cena.

--- Lucy, entiende que no podemos discutir esto todo el tiempo ---le dijo Peter fastidiado y abatido--- es demasiado doloroso para nosotros recordarte que Edmund murió, Lucy, no volverá, era él y nadie más.

--- Pero…

--- Por favor, Lucy ---suplicó Susan con lágrimas en los ojos--- ya no sigas.

--- ¡¿Por qué no quieren escucharme? ---les gritó, mientras se iba corriendo.

No podía hacer más que llorar, sola en su habitación, como cada noche ¿Qué más podía hacer? ¿Cómo podría hacerles entender? Con esos pensamientos en su cabeza después de un largo tiempo y cansada de tanto llorar se quedó dormida.

El bosque se hallaba a su alrededor, era extraño, pues estaba muy segura de encontrarse en su habitación tan sólo unos segundos atrás, además ahí el sol se hallaba en su punto más alto mientras que en el castillo era de noche. A pesar de todas sus preguntas no sentía miedo, avanzaba casi sin darse cuenta impulsada por la curiosidad. Cuando se detuvo, un claro se hallaba frente a ella iluminado por los rayos del sol, una enorme alegría la inundó al ver parado en el centro a quién tanto había deseado poder ver y el único que podría ayudarla en ese momento, Aslan.

Intentó correr para abrazarlo, mas sus piernas no se movieron. Aslan la miró con su cálida mirada.

--- Ven ---le dijo.

--- Pero, Aslan---habló ella--- no puedo--- dijo mientras seguía intentando mover sus piernas.

--- Si en verdad lo deseas vendrás ---le dijo mientras la imagen se oscurecía--- date prisa.

--- ¡Aslan!

Se despertó sobresaltada mirando a su alrededor y descubrió que aún estaba en su habitación, el sol apenas comenzaba a entrar por su ventana, rápidamente se levantó de un salto y salió corriendo hacia la sala de reuniones dónde seguramente se encontrarían sus hermanos.

--- ¡Peter! ¡Susan! ---llegó gritando a la sala de reuniones, dónde solamente se encontraban ellos dos en compañía de Caspian. Los tres la miraron asustados por sus gritos.

--- ¿Qué sucede, Lucy? ---preguntó Caspian alarmado.

--- ¡Es Aslan! ¡Soñé con él! ---gritó emocionada.

--- ¿Aslan? ---dijeron los tres al unísono.

--- Sí ---respondió con una enorme sonrisa--- me mostró un claro, quería que fuera a ahí.

--- ¿Por qué? –preguntó Susan extrañada.

--- No lo sé ---respondió Lucy--- pero debo ir.

--- ¿Segura que esto no es sólo para escaparte? ---le dijo Susan recelosa.

--- Yo no jugaría con algo así ---dijo molesta--- te digo la verdad, lo vi.

--- Aunque así fuera, es muy peligroso que vayas por ahí sola en estos momentos ---dijo Peter.

--- ¿Acaso no se supone que los calormenos se están agrupando en la frontera? ---inquirió Lucy---Entonces no hay ningún calormen cerca, por lo que no correré peligro.

--- No hay garantía de que todos se hayan ido ---intentó objetar Caspian.

--- Peter ---le habló Lucy a su hermano, reuniendo toda su fuerza de voluntad. Tenía que luchar por convencerlos por lo menos en ese momento tan importante, no podía perder más tiempo, Aslan quería que se apresurara--- ¿Recuerdas cuando les dije que había descubierto un mundo en el ropero? ¿Me creyeron? ---preguntó con seriedad.

--- No ---respondió apenado.

--- ¿Y en nuestra siguiente visita a Narnia y les dije que había visto a Aslan? ¿Me creyeron?

--- No, no lo hicimos ---dijo cabizbajo. Susan y Caspian se miraban entre sí, sabían a dónde quería llegar Lucy con sus palabras, al parecer de nuevo habían mostrado una gran incredulidad hacia ella.

--- Necesito que me creas, que los tres me crean, por una sola vez --- rogó Lucy--- déjame ir, por favor--- Peter la miró a los ojos, en ellos pudo ver la enorme decisión que tenía en ir de cualquier forma a ese claro. Arrepentido, dio un largo suspiro.

--- Esta bien, Lucy ---respondió--- puedes ir.

Lucy sonrió feliz al haber conseguido que le creyera, deseaba haberlo dicho antes, tal vez se hubiera ahorrado demasiado tiempo.

--- ¡Gracias!

--- Pero, aún no sabe dónde queda ese claro ---objetó Susan.

--- Creo que cruzamos un claro cuando íbamos hacia el altozano de Aslan ---dijo Caspian--- probablemente sea ese, tenía una gran roca en el centro.

--- ¡Ese es! --- exclamó --- Aslan estaba parado sobre ella.

--- No se encuentra muy lejos de aquí ---explicó Caspian mirando a Peter--- está a unas seis horas.

--- Bien---suspiró Peter cansado--- tienes doce horas para ir y volver, Lucy ---le advirtió --- sino, iré yo mismo a buscarte.

--- Te prometo que estaré aquí en doce horas ---le aseguró. Se acercó a él y le dio un fuerte abrazo--- gracias Peter.

---Vete antes de que me arrepienta ----le dijo intentando sonreír aunque su mirada mostraba una enorme preocupación.

Preparaban un caballo para Lucy mientras que Peter, Susan y Caspian se despedían de ella en la entrada de Cair Paravel.

--- Ten mucho cuidado ---le pedía Susan.

--- Lo tendré.

--- ¿Segura que no quieres que te acompañe? --- preguntó Peter, deseando fervientemente que le dijera que podía ir con ella.

--- Tengo que hacerlo sola --- hubiera deseado que la acompañaran, pero Aslan se lo había dicho sólo a ella por una razón, así que tenía que hacerlo sin su compañía.

Un fauno se acercó a ellos junto con el caballo listo para Lucy, ella montó sin esperar más tiempo y con una última mirada se despidió de ellos mientras salía a todo galope.

* * *

.

**¿Les gustó? **

**Independientemente de la respuesta me gustaría saber su opinión**

**un review pliz!**

**nos veremos pronto n.n**

**P.D por si no se han pasado por mi perfil **

**hace tiempo subí un segundo trailer del fanfic, pasen a verlo si quieren n.n  
**

**.  
**


	10. Reencuentro

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y todo lo que sea referente a los libros de C.S Lewis no son mios, ok?**

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios  
**

**Lo prometido es deuda no?**

**aqui está el siguiente capítulo!  
**

**

* * *

.  
**

**Reencuentro**

.

Llevaban ya varias horas caminando y descansando cada poco, pues Edmund no tenía la suficiente fuerza para avanzar tan rápido. Había sido buena idea del señor Liebre el salir antes del amanecer, estaba seguro de que si no lo hubieran hecho, en esos momentos la noche ya hubiera caído sobre ellos. No faltaba mucho de camino, eso aseguraba el señor Liebre, estaba demasiado ansioso por llegar que dejaba a un lado el dolor que sentía y seguía caminando.

--- Espera ---le gritó el señor Liebre.

--- Ya casi llegamos ---dijo Edmund desesperado.

--- No, no es eso ---dijo el señor Liebre, Edmund vio que el señor liebre miraba algo por delante de ellos, parecía asustado.

Fijó su mirada en la misma dirección que él y sus ojos se agrandaron con sorpresa. Delante de ellos, estaba una estatua en el suelo, la estatua de un pájaro. Ambos sintieron un nudo el estómago al darse cuenta de quién era.

--- ¡Petirrojo! ---gritó el señor Liebre mientras corría hacia la pequeña estatua. Edmund no podía creerlo, sólo había alguien que podría haberlo hecho, la Bruja Blanca, pero con qué fin. Ahora entendía porque no habían ido a buscarlo, Petirrojo no había podido entregar el mensaje. ¿A caso ella sabía dónde se encontraba? Si fuera así, por qué no lo había matado desde un principio, por qué simplemente evitar que pudiera comunicarse con Caspian, ¿Tenía planeado atacar Cair Paravel? Necesitaba darse prisa y alertarlos.

--- Señor Liebre, tome a Petirrojo y regrese a la madriguera ---le dijo Edmund. El lugar era demasiado peligroso para quedarse por más tiempo, la Bruja Blanca podría seguir por ahí.

--- De ninguna manera te dejaré aquí sólo ---se negó el señor Liebre mientras sostenía a Petirrojo con sus patas.

--- Ya no falta mucho ---intentó convencerlo--- puedo seguir sólo desde aquí, necesita volver antes de que el sol caiga.

--- La Bruja Blanca puede estar por aquí ---dijo el señor Liebre asustado--- no puedes ir sólo. Mira lo que le pasó a Petirrojo.

--- Precisamente por eso lo hago ---dijo Edmund seriamente--- piense en sus hijos y su esposa ¿Qué será de ellos si le pasa algo? ---no quería que ellos estuvieran en peligro, si les pasaba algo sería por su culpa y no podría cargar con eso en su conciencia ---debe volver, ya han hecho suficiente por mí, no soportaría que les ocurriera algo, por favor ---le rogó.

--- Pero, yo…

--- Por favor ---suplicó Edmund--- estaré bien, necesito saber que usted también lo estará.

--- Esta bien ---dijo resignado--- pero si te pasa algo no te lo perdonaré.

--- Lo tendré en mente ---dijo sonriendo.

Rendido se despidió de Edmund, mientras le daba indicaciones sobre la ubicación del claro y le decía que tuviera mucho cuidado. Una vez que lo perdió de vista, siguió el camino que le había indicado. Caminó por unas pocas horas más cuando el sol ya estaba en su punto más alto, se sentía cansado y el dolor de sus heridas se hacía cada vez más grande, pero no le importaba, estaba a punto de llegar.

.

.

Lucy había cabalgado durante las seis horas de camino, descansando solo un poco para que el caballo pudiera beber agua. Se sintió emocionada cuando por fin pudo distinguir el claro de sus sueños, desmontó del caballo y lo recorrió todo con su mirada, el sol brillaba con intensidad recordándole mucho a su sueño, estaba segura que ese era el lugar, pero además de la gran roca en el centro, no había nada más, Aslan no estaba ahí. ¿Había llegado demasiado tarde?

Caminó hacia el centro intentando buscar algo que le dijera qué tenía que hacer, una simple señal de Aslan, nada. Se sentía tan desilusionada ¿Por qué Aslan le había hecho ir hasta ahí?

En ese momento un ruido le hizo sobresaltarse, alguien se acercaba, por un momento pensó que podría ser un calormeno y sintió el deseo de salir corriendo pero, un extraño presentimiento le hizo quedarse ahí. Después de unos segundos, salió de los arbustos aquel que había hecho el ruido y su corazón se rebosó de alegría al ver quién era.

--- ¡Edmund! ---gritó con júbilo, sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían.

--- Lucy ---dijo sorprendido y a la vez feliz de verla a salvo. Al llegar hasta él su hermana lo envolvió en un fuerte abrazo que lo tiró de rodillas, mientras ella lloraba de enorme felicidad.

--- ¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! ---sollozaba escondiendo su cara sobre su pecho--- ¡Sabía que estabas vivo! ¡Lo sabía!

Edmund se alegraba tanto de verla, pero se sentía realmente mal por haberla hecho sufrir tanto, nuevamente la había hecho llorar, no podía imaginarse el enorme sufrimiento que le había causado al pensar que había muerto, sólo podía imaginarse lo que él hubiera sentido si algo le hubiera pasado a ella y el dolor era verdaderamente insoportable.

--- Perdóname, Lucy ---dijo con remordimiento--- no cumplí mi promesa.

--- Eso ya no importa ---dijo mientras levantaba su rosto lleno de lágrimas pero con una enorme sonrisa--- lo único que me importa ahora es que está aquí, vivo ---y nuevamente lo abrazó.

Estuvieron así por un buen tiempo, tenía miedo de que si lo soltaba se fuera de nuevo y eso no lo soportaría.

--- Lucy ---susurró Edmund--- debemos irnos, no es seguro estar aquí.

--- Esta bien ---aceptó, apartándose por fin del abrazo.

Edmund intentó levantarse pero el dolor de sus heridas se hizo presente y cayó nuevamente al suelo con una mano en su costado.

--- ¡Edmund! ---gritó Lucy asustada--- ¡¿Estás herido?

--- No…no es nada, Lucy ---intentó fingir, fracasando enormemente. Lucy se quitó la cadena que pendía de su cuello y se la extendió a su hermano.

---Bébela ---le ordenó.

---No es necesario…

--- No me hagas repetirlo ---le dijo molesta, Edmund pudo ver que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas nuevamente. Sabía que estaba preocupada por él así que con tal de no ver nuevamente sus lágrimas bebió del frasco que llevaba la gota de la flor de fuego e instantáneamente el dolor desapareció y sus heridas se sanaron.

--- Mucho mejor ---dijo complacida colocándose nuevamente la cadena en su cuello--- Ahora dime qué fue lo que pasó ¿Dónde estabas?--- Edmund dio un largo suspiro.

--- Es una larga historia, Lucy.

--- Tenemos mucho tiempo ---dijo decidida a saberlo todo.

No sabía por dónde empezar, tenía tantas cosas qué contarle, decidió empezar por lo más importante en ese momento.

--- Ella ha vuelto…---dijo casi sin voz.

--- ¿Quién? ---preguntó confundida.

--- La Bruja Blanca ---dijo seriamente.

Los ojos de Lucy se abrieron sorprendidos y en su rostro se mostró claramente el temor.

--- No…no puede ser ---estaba asustada, suficiente tenían con los calormenos para que ahora tuvieran que lidiar con ella --- ¿Pero cómo?--- ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera regresado? Aslan la había derrotado.

--- No lo sé ---dijo igual de asustado que ella--- pero necesitamos advertir a Caspian, ella es mucho más peligrosa que los calormenos.

--- ¿Tu la viste? ---si Edmund la había visto ella seguramente habría tratado de matarlo.

--- La primera vez que la vi estábamos en la playa ¿Lo recuerdas? Creí que había sido mi imaginación, por eso no te dije nada.

Lucy recordaba perfectamente la expresión que había adoptado Edmund de pronto ese día cuando jugaban en la playa. Ahora entendía la razón, aún así, había algo que no cuadraba.

--- Pero, ¿Por qué no nos atacó en ese momento? ---le resultaba realmente extraño que hubiera desaprovechado esa oportunidad--- ¿Por qué yo no la vi?

--- No tengo la menor idea, pero era ella ---le aseguró---Durante la batalla, la vi de nuevo. Intenté seguirla por el bosque pero desapareció, me había alejado de la batalla y me topé con un calormeno, lo vencí pero estaba muy herido y me desmayé, por suerte una pareja de Liebres (el señor y la señora Liebre) y una tortuga (la señora Mandy) me encontraron y ayudaron, sin ellos hubiera muerto seguramente, todo este tiempo he estado a su cuidado.

--- Si la Bruja Blanca se encontraba por ahí, pudo haberte matado pero, no lo hizo, todo esto es tan extraño, Ed ---dijo confundida.

Las palabras de su hermana le hicieron formarse en su cabeza una pregunta que le llenaba de aprensión.

--- Lucy… ---dijo con recelo--- ¿Tú me crees? ---su hermana permaneció unos segundos en silencio.

--- Es verdad que hay muchas preguntas sin respuesta, Edmund ---aceptó Lucy--- pero, si tú dices que es verdad yo te creo, eres mi hermano ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?--- Sus palabras le reconfortaron enormemente.

--- Gracias, Lu---dijo con alivio dándole un fuerte abrazo.

--- No sabes cuánto te extrañé en todo este tiempo ---le dijo con voz ahogada al revivir los días pasados--- hubiera deseado saber que estabas bien.

--- Lo sé---dijo Edmund sintiéndose igual que su hermana--- intenté comunicarme con ustedes, pero…---se calló al recordar lo que le había pasado a petirrojo.

--- ¿Pero qué? ---preguntó Lucy al notar que la expresión de su rostro había cambiado.

--- La Bruja Blanca lo impidió ---dijo amargamente.

--- ¿Qué? ---dijo asustada.

--- ¿Recuerdas a Petirrojo?

--- Claro que lo recuerdo ---afirmó ella--- ¿Qué pasa con él?

--- Logré que él les llevara el mensaje de que estaba vivo ---le contó---y que la Bruja Blanca había vuelto, sin embargo, pasaron días sin saber nada de él o de ustedes. Entonces, soñé con Aslan y me dijo que viniera a este claro.

--- ¿De verdad? ---dijo emocionada--- ¡Yo también soñé con él! ---exclamó con felicidad--- y también me mostró este claro.

--- ¿En serio? ---dijo sorprendido y a la vez agradecido con el león por hacer que volviera a ver a su hermana.

---Lo hizo para que nos reencontráramos---dijo contenta--- Aslan lo hizo.

--- Sí ---concordó con ella--- gracias a Aslan estamos aquí.

---Te dije que lo volveríamos a ver.

--- Sí, tenías razón, Lucy ---dijo, recordando lo que su hermana le había dicho aquella vez.

--- Pero ---dijo ella recordando su conversación anterior--- ¿Qué pasó con Petirrojo?

--- De caminó aquí ---continuó él con el semblante serio--- el señor Liebre y yo lo encontramos… convertido en piedra.

--- ¡No puede ser! ---exclamó Lucy horrorizada--- ¡Pobre Petirrojo!

--- Lo sé---dijo Edmund sintiéndose culpable de lo que le había pasado a Petirrojo---Hice que el señor Liebre regresara con él a su madriguera, pues seguir en el bosque era demasiado peligroso para él y continué yo sólo desde ahí.

--- ¿Crees que el señor Liebre estará bien? ---preguntó preocupada.

--- Eso espero ---no podía estar seguro de que estaría libre de peligro, pero el que no estuviera cerca de él le daría mejor oportunidad de regresar a salvo, pues la Bruja Blanca no se molestaría en él cuando tenía a Edmund al alcance de su mano ¿o sí?

Lucy recordó de pronto la promesa que le había hecho a Peter de volver en doce horas y se les estaba haciendo tarde.

--- Debemos volver, Edmund ---le dijo a su hermano alarmada, se levantaron del suelo y se apresuraron hacia el caballo que pastaba en la orilla del claro--- o vendrán a buscarme ---después agregó mirando a Ed con una sonrisa traviesa--- Hay algo que tienes que ver cuando lleguemos ¡No vas a creerlo! ---Edmund todavía no estaba enterado del regreso de Peter y Susan a Narnia por lo que le daría una enorme sorpresa cuando volvieran.

--- ¿De qué se trata? ---preguntó intrigado por la misteriosa sonrisa de su hermana, al menos parecía ser algo bueno.

--- Ya lo verás ---dijo aún sonriente--- démonos prisa.

Edmund montó el caballo mientras Lucy se ponía detrás de él, abrazándolo por la cintura. Asiendo bien las riendas dio una patada al caballo y cabalgaron de prisa para llegar a Cair Paravel antes de que el plazo se terminara.

.

.

El sol estaba por ocultarse, en cuanto lo hiciera se habrían cumplido las doce horas. Peter se hallaba de pie en las afueras de Cair Paravel, no apartaba su vista del bosque, justo dónde había visto por última vez a Lucy alejarse. Los nervios lo estaban matando, ansiaba verla aparecer sana y salva, se arrepentía tanto de haberla dejado ir sola pero ya era demasiado tarde para eso, ahora sólo podía esperar.

Susan llegó a su lado, lucía igual de preocupada que él y ahora ambos miraban hacia el bosque esperando alguna señal de Lucy.

--- ¿Crees que esté bien? ---le preguntó.

--- Eso espero ---respondió Peter.

--- No debimos haberla dejado ir sola ¿Y si le pasa algo?

--- Yo también estoy preocupado Susan, pero si Aslan le llamó estará bien.

--- ¿Por qué no nos llamó a nosotros? ---dijo Susan resentida --- ¿Por qué nos trajo aquí? ¿Por qué nos ilusiona de nuevo? ---dijo llorando--- ¿Por qué no salvó a Edmund?

--- Aslan sabe por qué hace las cosas ---dijo Peter entendiendo perfectamente cómo se sentía Susan, de alguna manera el también lo sentía--- debemos de confiar en él ---la abrazó para dejar que se desahogara.

Los últimos rayos desaparecieron en el horizonte, el plazo se había acabado.

--- Iré a buscarla ---dijo Peter a Susan mientras daba media vuelta para entrar al castillo por su caballo.

No había dado ni dos pasos cuando un cuerno resonó desde la muralla anunciando la llegada de alguien. Peter y Susan se sintieron aliviados y fijaron su mirada hacia el bosque esperando ver salir en cualquier momento a su hermana.

Una sombra se divisó saliendo de entre los árboles, Peter y Susan no podían distinguir muy bien de quién se trataba debido a la oscuridad, la sombra fue aclarándose mientras se acercaba. Lo primero que vieron fue el caballo de Lucy que iba tranquilamente hacia ellos junto con dos sombras caminando a su lado, una era más alta que la otra.

Caspian llegó corriendo al lado de Peter y Susan después de haber escuchado el sonar del cuerno y junto con ellos fijó su mirada en la misma dirección.

La luz del castillo por fin llegó a ellos, un gran alivio llegó a los tres al distinguir a Lucy sana y salva, pero quedaron totalmente pasmados en cuanto vieron a su acompañante. ¡Edmund! No podían creerlo ¡Estaba vivo!

Edmund tampoco podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, miró a Lucy para comprobar que sus ojos no le mentía y ella asintió con una enorme sonrisa ¡Peter y Susan habían vuelto! Sus hermanos estaban de regreso en Narnia.

Sin esperar ni un segundo más Peter y Susan corrieron a ellos como si sus vidas dependieran de ello, Edmund y Lucy los imitaron encontrándose a medio camino, Susan llegó sorprendentemente primero que Peter y envolvió a Edmund en un enorme y sofocante abrazo mientras lloraba sin parar enormemente feliz de verlo con vida.

--- Susan sé que me quieres mucho, pero no puedo respirar ---se quejó Edmund intentando zafarse un poco del abrazo de su hermana. Ella rápidamente se apartó un poco mientras tomaba su cara con ambas manos para verlo mejor y le dio un beso en la mejilla--- Ed, pensé… pensé…---dijo sollozando.

--- Tranquila ---le dijo con una amable sonrisa--- estoy bien.

Peter observaba la escena con Lucy a su lado, por su cara corrían las lágrimas, mas en su rostro se mostraba una sonrisa, Lucy se dirigió a él feliz y tranquila.

--- Te dije que estaba vivo ---no era un reproche más bien era como una respuesta confortante.

--- Lamento no haberte creído, Lucy ---dijo Peter realmente feliz de que su hermana hubiera tenido razón.

Edmund se separó de Susan y miró a Peter, sin decir nada Peter se acercó a él y lo abrazó con fuerza. Ambos lloraban dichosos de poder estar juntos, Susan y Lucy los observaban abrazadas y lloraban igual que ellos.

--- No vuelvas a asustarme así, Ed ---le dijo entre lágrimas sin apartarse del abrazo.

--- Intentaré no hacerlo, Peter ---respondió bromeando--- me alegra que estén aquí.

--- A mi también.

Por un momento creían haberlo perdido para siempre, se habían sentido tan devastados que la alegría de verlo con bien superó con creces el dolor por el que habían pasado. Susan y Lucy se acercaron a ellos y los cuatro se abrazaron como la familia que eran, juntos de nuevo, como siempre había sido, como se habían prometido y esperaban no separase jamás.

.

Caspian se había apartado un poco para darles espacio, después de tanto sufrimiento se merecían un poco de alegría. Se sentía feliz de que Edmund estuviera con vida, aunque no entendía muy bien cómo había sucedido. Se acercó a ellos después de que los abrazos y las lágrimas hubieran terminado.

--- Me alegra que estés con vida, Edmund ---dijo Caspian feliz y asombrado--- ¿Cómo fue posible? Habíamos hallado un cuerpo con el escudo de Peter…

--- Lo sé ---dijo Edmund con algo de tristeza--- yo le di mi escudo a un muchacho que había olvidado el suyo en el campamento.

--- Eso explica todo ---Caspian se avergonzaba de haber creado todo ese malentendido--- si hubiera prestado más atención… si me hubiera dado cuenta… no habrías pasado por esto. Lo siento tanto ---dijo apenado.

--- No, Caspian ---le contradijo--- no tienes por qué culparte yo tengo la culpa de este embrollo.

--- ¿Qué quieres decir? ---preguntó Peter intrigado.

--- Aquí no es un buen lugar para hablar ---murmuró Edmund.

--- Vamos a la sala de reuniones ---sugirió Caspian y los cinco se adentraron en el castillo.

Lucy y Edmund se dirigieron una mirada significativa, era el momento de enterarlos de las malas noticias, esperaban que se lo tomaran con calma, aunque teniendo en cuenta la situación en la que se encontraban sería realmente imposible.

Llegaron a la sala de reuniones y todos voltearon a ver a Edmund esperando que empezara a hablar. Edmund dio un largo y cansado suspiro por lo que le esperaba. Decidió empezar por contar dónde había estado y cómo es que Lucy y él se habían reencontrado dejando a la Bruja Blanca hasta el final.

--- Hay algo más ---les dijo preocupado.

--- ¿Qué es? ---preguntó Peter notando la preocupación de Edmund en su rostro.

--- La Bruja Blanca, Peter… volvió.

* * *

.

**Bueno y después de este capítulo **

**les aviso que tendrán que esperar un poco para el siguiente debido al exceso de tarea y exámenes  
**

**intentaré que sea lo más pronto posible**

**un review siempre es bienvenido n.n**

.


	11. Locura

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y todo lo que sea referente a los libros de C.S Lewis no son mios, ok?**

**Siento haber tardado tanto pero se los adverti XD**

**gracias a todos los que lo leen y también a quienes comentan, **

**de verdad me alegra que les guste n.n  
**

**

* * *

**

_Llegaron a la sala de reuniones y todos voltearon a ver a Edmund esperando que empezara a hablar. Edmund dio un largo y cansado suspiro por lo que le esperaba. Decidió empezar por contar dónde había estado y cómo es que Lucy y él se habían reencontrado dejando a la Bruja Blanca hasta el final._

_- Hay algo más -les dijo preocupado._

_- ¿Qué es? -preguntó Peter notando la preocupación de Edmund en su rostro._

_- La Bruja Blanca, Peter… volvió._

_.  
_

Locura

.

Las caras de Peter, Susan y Caspian palidecieron completamente, estaban tan desconcertados que se quedaron sin habla por un momento.

- ¿Q…Qué?-pudo por fin preguntar Peter.

- Regresó -respondió-no sé cómo, pero es cierto, la he visto- aseveró.

En su mente estaba preguntándose lo mismo que se preguntaban los demás. ¿Cómo pudo regresar la Bruja Blanca? Era claro que sola no lo hubiera hecho, necesitó la ayuda de alguien, pero otra pregunta surgía con esa respuesta ¿Quién? ¿Quién había sido capaz de liberarla? La voz de Caspian surgió, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

- ¿Dónde la viste? -preguntó confuso.

- Durante la batalla, intenté seguirla pero la perdí, después me tope con el calormeno y ya saben lo demás - dijo él- pero no era la primera vez que la veía.

- ¡Qué! -dijeron Peter y Susan asustados.

- Hace unos días, Lucy y yo salimos a dar un paseo por la playa -explicó- y ahí la vi, al principio creí que había sido mi imaginación…

- ¿Por qué? -preguntó Peter.

- La vi sólo un instante, por eso creí haberlo imaginado, pero cuando la vi de nuevo en la batalla me di cuenta que no fue así.

- ¿Estás seguro? -cuestionó de nuevo su hermano.

- Claro que estoy seguro, Peter -dijo ofendido- ¡Era ella!

- Quiero decir… Ed… -dijo dudoso- tal vez fue por el momento… el estar en medio de la batalla… y…

- Nadie más la vio ¿o sí? -continuó Susan mirando a Caspian.

- Estoy seguro que si alguien más la hubiera visto ya lo habrían reportado -respondió.

- Lo ves -le dijo Peter-Tal vez sólo fue…

- ¡No lo imaginé! -gritó enfadado- ¿Crees que no se diferenciar la realidad? ¡Estoy seguro de lo que vi!

- Diles lo de Petirrojo -le apoyó Lucy.

- ¿Petirrojo? -cuestionó Caspian.

- En el bosque… -empezó a decir Edmund tratando de calmarse- cuando me dirigía al claro, encontré a Petirrojo convertido en piedra-Los tres se sobresaltaron con la noticia.

- No puede ser -dijo Capsian asustado. Pero Peter seguía reacio a creer completamente en sus palabras.

- ¿Y dónde está él ahora?-preguntó.

- Le dije al señor Liebre que regresara con él a su madriguera -dijo de mal humor. Veía claramente en el rostro de Peter que desconfiaba de su palabra, Susan y Caspian se mostraban indecisos respecto a qué creer, pero estaba claro que darían por sentado lo que Peter aceptara- No era seguro que permaneciera en ese lugar.

- Bien -dijo con escepticismo- entonces sugieres que fue la Bruja Blanca la que lo hizo ¿no?

- ¿Para qué te molestas en intentar parecer interesado? -dijo Edmund harto de su actitud- Está más que claro que no crees ni una palabra de lo que digo y aunque lo veas con tus propios ojos no lo creerás - dicho esto dio media vuelta y salió con rabia de la sala dando un fuerte portazo.

- ¿Por qué les es tan difícil? -les dijo Lucy dolida- ¿Por qué no pueden tan siquiera considerar por un momento que lo que dice es verdad?

- Lucy, la Bruja Blanca no pudo haber regresado, es imposible -dijo Peter a la defensiva- Aslan acabó con ella y lo sabes.

- Pero también sabes que era posible hacerla volver -respondió ella- ¿O acaso olvidaste lo que pasó en el altozano de Aslan? Además ¿Qué hay de Petirrojo? ¿También crees que no es real?

- Pudo haber sido una simple figura tallada en piedra - dijo Susan sin más- Lucy los miró con decepción y tristeza.

- Edmund tiene razón -dijo desilusionada- diga lo que diga no va a entrar en su cerrada mente- y se marchó tal como lo hizo Edmund.

.

Un tiempo a solas es lo que Edmund necesitaba en esos momentos por lo que subió a una de las torres del castillo a respirar un poco de aire e intentar calmarse mientras buscaba la forma de que le creyeran.

Una vez ahí caminó hacia un extremo de la torre y se asomó por el borde mientras cerraba un momento los ojos. Se sentía tan bien la brisa sobre su cara, hacía que los problemas se quedaran de lado. Abrió los ojos y miró hacia el cielo, si tan sólo éste no se hubiera nublado sería un paisaje perfecto, desde ahí se podía ver mucho mejor toda Narnia, dese el mar meciéndose suavemente iluminado por tenues rayos de la luz de la luna que se hacían visibles a través de las nubes, hasta los grandes bosques que se extendían casi en la mayor parte del territorio. Era una vista estupenda, sólo una cosa lo arruinaba, y no era precisamente el mal humor que traía, ese ya se había disminuido un poco, sino aquellas dos colinas, en especial, lo que una vez había existido en medio de ellas, el castillo de Jadis. No quería pensar en lo que podría llegar a hacer mientras todo el mundo pensaba que no había vuelto, podría incluso hacerle daño a su familia, no podía permitir eso, debía buscar la manera de que le hicieran caso pero en esos momentos le parecía imposible lograrlo ¿Pero qué les pasaba? ¿Qué es lo que había cambiado? ¿Por qué no le creían? Dio un largo suspiro de derrota y extrañado observó como vapor salía por su boca, se dio cuenta que la temperatura había descendido varios grados y un ligero temblor se apoderó de él. Giró su cabeza hacia atrás asustado pero se vio solo en la torre, era muy extraño, estaba seguro de haber sentido a alguien detrás de él, misteriosamente el frio también había desaparecido, eso no le gustaba para nada. Posó su mirada nuevamente hacia la playa y supo que su presentimiento no había sido infundado. ¡Ahí estaba ella! Caminaba apaciblemente por la playa ¡¿Cómo es que nadie la había visto?

Probablemente debió haber pensado antes de actuar, pero no sería él si lo hiciera, así que corrió escaleras abajo lo más rápido que podía sin mirar con quién se topaba en el camino y salió directo hacia la playa, tenía que enfrentarla, tenía que detenerla. Llegó con la espada desenvainada listo para cualquier ataque pero al mirar a su alrededor ya no había nadie, se le había escapado de nuevo. Se sentía frustrado por haber perdido la oportunidad de demostrarles que estaba viva y paseándose por toda Narnia como si nada. Derrotado, enfundó nuevamente su espada.

- ¡Edmund! -escuchó que alguien le gritaba. Al voltear vio como Lucy corría a él con preocupación en su rostro.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó extrañado.

- Te vi… salir corriendo… del castillo -dijo entrecortadamente después de haber corrido tanto- y me preocupé... ¿Qué pasó?

- La vi otra vez, Lucy -le dijo intranquilo- pero cuando llegué ya se había ido.

- ¿Estuvo aquí?-dijo espantada- ¿De nuevo?

- Sí -dijo con seriedad- no sé a qué está jugando.

- Debemos decirles, Edmund -dijo Lucy desesperada- Tal vez ahora te crean.

Sin esperar su respuesta lo jaló de regreso al castillo y entraron corriendo al comedor en donde sus hermanos y Caspian cenaban.

- ¡Estuvo aquí!-llegó Lucy gritando, alarmando a todos los presentes- ¡En la playa, la Bruja Blanca!

- ¿La viste? -preguntó Caspian asustado.

- No, yo no pero, Edmund lo hizo -dijo agitada- ¿Verdad Ed?

- Si -respondió vagamente, estaba pendiente de las reacciones de su hermano que seguía sin parecer convencido- ¿Crees que lo he inventado? -preguntó a Peter que tenía la vista fija en su plato. Él se tomó su tiempo en responder para después decir un simple -No.

- ¿Entonces me crees? -dijo sorprendido.

- Tampoco he dicho eso -dijo mirándolo con pena.

- ¿Entonces? -dijo desesperado.

- Hablemos en otro lado -se levantó de la mesa y caminó fuera del comedor seguido de Edmund que no entendía su extraño comportamiento. Lucy quiso seguirlos pero Susan le llamó.

- Lucy, déjalos hablar a solas -tomó a su hermana por los hombros y la sentó en la mesa- por ahora acompáñanos en la cena, nosotras también necesitamos hablar-Ella no puso objeciones pues sabía que no era conveniente interponerse en su plática y se sentó en la mesa, por otro lado sentía que no iba a resultar nada bien.

.

Fueron a una pequeña sala de estar y ambos se sentaron en los sillones sin decir palabra. Edmund lo miraba inquisitivo, formulando sus propias conclusiones sobre el porqué quería hablar con él a solas, cosa que no le agradaba.

- Ed -comenzó a decir Peter sin mirarlo. ¿Por qué no lo miraba? - Hay muchas razones por las que la Bruja Blanca no podría haber vuelto y sé que también hay mínimas posibilidades de que lo haya hecho, pero ese no es el punto. El punto es que me preocupa que la hayas visto y cuando digo esto me refiero a que sigo creyendo que no ha vuelto.

- Un segundo -dijo sin poder creérselo - ¿Me estas queriendo decir qué me volví loco o algo parecido?

- Por supuesto qué no -dijo algo incómodo- sólo algo… confundido- ¡¿Sólo algo confundido? Prácticamente lo estaba aceptando. No podía creer que Peter pensara eso- Escucha -habló Peter llamando su atención de nuevo- Con todo lo que nos ha pasado… la muerte de nuestros padres… la guerra contra los calormenos. Tu mismo dijiste que al principio creíste que lo habías imaginado.

- Pero no fue así -le interrumpió Edmund- la volví a ver y era real.

- ¿Y si no, Ed? -le cuestionó Peter- Nadie más la ha visto, ni siquiera Lucy que estuvo contigo cuando la viste por primera vez. ¿No te has detenido a pensar por un segundo que en verdad podrías haberla imaginado?

Sus palabras en verdad lo habían puesto a pensar, no podía creer que en verdad se estaba planteando lo que Peter le había dicho. Pero si lo ponía de esa manera, era cierto que nadie más la había visto, sólo él. Además, todas las veces que la veía ésta desaparecía en segundos. ¿Todos sus encuentros los había imaginado? No, no era así. Ella era real, nadie más habría convertido en piedra a Petirrojo, ese era el único punto a su favor y lo único que necesitaba para creer que no se había imaginado nada.

- Te estás olvidando de Petirrojo -dijo mostrando su única carta. No podría poner trabas a eso.

Peter dio un largo suspiro y lo miró tristemente. ¿A qué venía esa cara?

- Petirrojo acaba de llegar hace unos momentos -le explicó Peter con suavidad- y ha negado haberte visto desde tu llegada a Narnia.

Eso si no lo esperaba.

Edmund se quedó sin habla, totalmente confundido y desconcertado. ¡Era imposible! ¡Él mismo lo había visto convertido en piedra!

- ¡No puede ser! -dijo pasmado- ¡Yo lo vi! ¡Estaba convertido en piedra, Peter! No puede ser él.

- Lo es, Edmund -dijo Peter con clama- No hay nada que pruebe que en verdad la Bruja Blanca ha vuelto.

Edmund permanecía en silencio hecho un remolino de ideas, intentando llegar a una conclusión coherente de que Petirrojo estuviera ahí, completamente sano y sin memoria de su encuentro. Lo único que podía explicarlo era que la bruja tuvo algo qué ver pero, eso no le ayudaba en nada, porque volvía a salir a la luz la posibilidad de que todo estuviera en su imaginación.

- De verdad lamento que esto te esté pasando -dijo Peter realmente preocupado por él.

- Déjame solo -fue lo único que pudo decir en esos momentos.

- Ed…

- ¡Vete! -le gritó desesperado.

Mirándolo con pena, Peter se levantó de su asiento y salió por la puerta. Edmund puso ambas manos en su cabeza desesperado ¿Qué estaba pasando con él?

.

- ¡¿Petirrojo está aquí? -gritó Lucy de la sorpresa.

- Así es, Lucy -le dijo Susan después de haberle explicado que hacía poco había aparecido y decía no haber visto a Edmund durante ese tiempo- por eso creemos que Edmund lo imaginó todo.

- Pero…

- ¿Qué más pruebas necesitas, Lucy? -le dijo Susan molesta - Está claro que Petirrojo no fue convertido en piedra y que la Bruja Blanca no ha regresado. No se necesita nada más para darse cuenta de eso.

Lucy se quedó callada, mirando tristemente a su plato, aún creía en lo que Edmund le había dicho. Todo debía tener una explicación ¿o no?

.

Llegó un nuevo día en Cair Paravel, Edmund se levantó muy de mañana y caminaba por los pasillos en busca de Petirrojo, no había podido dormir bien después de lo de anoche y necesitaba aclarar todas sus dudas. Lo encontró descansando en uno de los balcones del castillo, caminó hasta ahí observándolo detenidamente, sin duda era él, pero seguía sin explicarse cómo es que no era una estatua de piedra. Petirrojo al verlo hizo una leve reverencia y lo miró de una forma extraña.

- Majestad -dijo Petirrojo en forma de saludo.

- Buenos días, Petirrojo -respondió Edmund- quisiera hablar contigo.

- Si es sobre que fui convertido en piedra por la Bruja Blanca, majestad-dijo Petirrojo con algo de monotonía- le aseguro que jamás la he visto y desde el día en que usted y su hermana llegaron a Narnia no he tenido contacto con ustedes.

- ¿También vas a decirme que no conoces al señor y la señora Liebre? -preguntó incrédulo.

- En efecto -dijo sin inmutarse- jamás he conocido a dichas criaturas.

Nada de eso tenía sentido ¿También se había imaginado a aquellos que le salvaron la vida? Era completamente inverosímil. Algo le había hecho a Petirrojo esa bruja, pero otra cosa comenzó a preocuparle, si el señor Liebre lo había llevado, cuando había sido una estatua, de regreso a su madriguera eso significaba que la bruja le había hecho algo. Necesitaba saber que había pasado en verdad.

- Petirrojo -dijo Edmund intentando encontrar algún hueco en sus palabras- Recuerdas dónde has estado estos últimos días.

- Los recuerdo perfectamente -respondió con frialdad, como si Edmund no creyera en lo que decía- He estado en mi casa en los bosques de Occidente.

Edmund iba a seguir haciéndole más preguntas cuando un cuerno comenzó a sonar al anuncio de la llegada de un visitante. Sabía que tenía que ir a la entrada así que se despidió de Petirrojo diciéndole que hablarían luego, cosa que al parecer no le agradó mucho y se marchó.

Camino a la entrada se encontró con Lucy, esta lo miró inquieta y supo al instante que ya sabía lo de Petirrojo y su posible estado de "confusión" ¿O debería decir locura? Aunque por supuesto estaba seguro de no estarlo. Edmund prefirió seguir de largo sin mirarla, se sentía dolido de que al final les creyera a ellos y no a él, no obstante no podía culparla pues él mismo tenía sus dudas, claro que éstas eran mínimas. Lucy pareció ignorar su indiferencia y siguió caminando a su lado.

- Aún te creo -dijo por lo bajo para que sólo él la escuchara. Edmund se detuvo sorprendido y la miró anhelante- Se que todo debe tener una explicación. Y estoy completamente segura de que no estás loco.

- ¡Vaya! -exclamó divertido- al menos eres la única que me dice lo que todos piensan de mí y no que estoy "confundido".

- Solo están preocupados, Ed - dijo Lucy- Pero habrá que encontrar una forma de probar lo que dices.

- Como encontrar una aguja en un pajar -suspiró derrotado.

- Confía -lo animó su hermana- Aslan ya nos ha ayudado antes, estoy segura de que lo volverá a hacer.

.

Al llegar al recibidor se encontraron con todos ya reunidos y saludando a los recién llegados. Lucy y Edmund notaron que se trataba del profesor Cornelius y Cazatrufas. Después de saludarlos e ignorar olímpicamente las miradas preocupadas de sus hermanos y Caspian todos pasaron a la sala de reuniones. Caspian les explicó que el profesor y Cazatrufas habían sido enviados como embajadores a Archenland para pedir apoyo militar y evitar más el cruce de los calormenos a las tierras narnianas.

- Los calormenos también les han causado leves problemas y están dispuestos a prestar una parte de sus tropas para ayudarnos -explicó el profesor a los presentes.

- Ahora mismo las tropas de Archenland están extendiéndose por la frontera y así evitar más infiltraciones- dijo Cazatrufas- pero aún permanecen las tropas de calormenos que sobrevivieron a la batalla.

- Me han informado que planean un nuevo ataque muy pronto -dijo Caspian- al parecer no quedaron muy contentos con su derrota, pero en estos momentos no tienen suficientes tropas.

- Los calormenos buscarán la forma de aumentar su ejército -expresó Peter con preocupación.

- Si las fronteras están bloqueadas, la única medida que les queda será traer tropas por mar -dijo Susan.

- Les tomaría al menos alrededor de cinco días si el viento nos favorece-dijo por primera vez Edmund con seriedad- ¿Tendremos suficiente tiempo para planear un contraataque?

- Creo que es más que suficiente -dijo Caspian - Necesitaremos que las tropas de Archenland sean nuestros refuerzos ¿Será posible que estén aquí en tres días? -preguntó al profesor Cornelius.

- Haré todo lo posible para que así sea -dijo con seguridad.

- Nosotros prepararemos nuestras tropas para su llegada -dijo Peter.

La reunión concluyó y todos se dirigieron a realizar sus respectivas tareas. Antes de que Edmund saliera de la sala Peter le llamó.

- ¿Qué has pensado? -preguntó.

- Sigo creyendo en lo que vi - respondió con seriedad y se marcho antes de que pudiera decirle algo más.

.

.

Transcurrieron dos largos días muy ajetreados, las tropas aún no estaban completamente recuperadas de la batalla anterior y tenían que organizarse y planear una mejor estrategia para que las heridas no fueran una mayor desventaja. Afortunadamente para Edmund eso los mantuvo a todos demasiado ocupados para entablar nuevamente el tema de su "imaginación". Aún no contaba con alguna prueba lo suficientemente sólida para que le creyeran y tampoco tenía demasiado tiempo para buscarla, el día anterior se habían pasado horas trabajando en la estrategia, era bueno que aún confiaran en él para idearla pero, no era suficiente. Por el momento había decidido que a menos que la Bruja Blanca hiciera algún movimiento no podría hacer nada, sin embargo, esperaba encontrar una solución rápida para todo esto antes de que las cosas resultaran mal.

Caspian caminaba un poco por el castillo, después de haber estado horas trabajando acordaron tomar un respiro y vaya que todos lo necesitaban, en su camino se encontró con Susan que miraba por una ventana, lucía preocupada, y quien no en esos momentos.

- Hola -le dijo suavemente. Ella despertó de su ensoñación y al verlo le dedicó una tímida sonrisa.

- Hola -respondió amablemente.

- Se que no es un buen momento para hablar -comenzó a decirle mientras ella lo miraba atentamente- con lo de Edmund y los calormenos… debes tener demasiadas preocupaciones en estos momentos.

- Si -respondió ella vagamente, sabía a lo que él se refería con "hablar"- pero es lo mejor- Caspian la miró confundido- si no es eso será otra cosa y cuando las cosas lleguen a calmarse será demasiado tarde para hablar y nosotros volveremos a nuestro mundo -dijo con tristeza- así que para que hablar de eso si después nos separaremos.

- ¿No deseas aprovechar los momentos en que estamos aquí y ahora juntos? -le dijo dolido.

- Yo sólo no quiero terminar con una herida más grande cuando tenga que partir y no verte más -respondió Susan con lágrimas en los ojos.

Caspian comprendía cómo se sentía, él se sentía igual pero, ahora que tenía la oportunidad de estar con ella otra vez cuando había creído que jamás lo haría no desaprovecharía ni un segundo.

- Durante la batalla contra los calormenos me hirieron gravemente -comenzó a narrarle, Susan lo miraba sin comprender- creí que iba a morir ahí y pensé en lo que nunca pude decirte cuando te vi partir aquel día -Susan podía sentir el dolor en sus palabras- Edmund me dijo que te lo dijera en persona, en ese momento creí que lo decía para no dejarme morir, pero ahora tengo esa maravillosa oportunidad de decírtelo.

Susan lo miraba atentamente y ansiosa por que continuara, aunque después se arrepintiera de ello.

- Susan… -le dijo con gran cariño- eres y serás siempre la persona más importante en mi vida. Y a pesar de no haber tenido el suficiente tiempo para disfrutar juntos aquellos días, ahora quiero atesorar cada momento a tu lado y no pienso dejarlo pasar- Susan le miraba con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas conmovida por sus palabras, Caspian creyó por un momento que la había hecho sentir mal pero al ver que ella sonreía ampliamente supo que no era así.

- Tú también eres la persona más importante en mi vida -dijo limpiando sus lágrimas- y aunque al final nos separemos no quiero desperdiciar ni un momento a tu lado Caspian.

Caspian sonrió ante sus palabras y la abrazó con gran cariño, permanecieron abrazados por un buen tiempo, anhelando quedarse así por siempre.

.

Edmund, aliviado de desprenderse un poco del trabajo decidió dar una vuelta por la orilla del bosque, no quería acercarse demasiado a la playa por los desagradables momentos que últimamente había pasado ahí, por lo que caminar un poco por el bosque no le pareció tan mala idea. Se sentó a la sombra de un gran árbol y cerró los ojos para descansar un momento y liberarse de tanta presión, tenían encima a los calormenos y las tropas de Archenland aún no llegaban mientras que a él se le sumaba la preocupación de la bruja, era demasiado para él.

Cuando sentía que estaba a punto de quedarse dormido un viento helado le rodeó por completo y alarmado se puso de pie. Frente a él se encontraba ella, con su mirada penetrante y sonriéndole con malicia. Esta vez Edmund no se dejó intimidar y sacó su espada dispuesto atacar en cuanto hiciera algún movimiento.

- ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? -dijo bruscamente- ¿Por qué sólo te muestras a mí?

- Edmund, Edmund, Edmund -habló fríamente con una sonrisa en su cara. Aún podía recordar esa fría voz como si la hubiera escuchado ayer- ¿Estás seguro de lo que tus ojos ven? -En ese momento la Bruja Blanca desapareció para luego estar en un parpadeo junto a él, Edmund dio un brinco del susto y rápidamente se apartó sin dejar de apuntarla con su espada.

- No sé a qué estás jugando -dijo sin perderla de vista- Pero haré lo que sea para detenerte.

- ¿Crees que puedes detenerme? -se burló, mirándolo como si fuera un ser insignificante y desapareció de nuevo para reaparecer unos metros más a la izquierda- Es una lástima, quería divertirme un poco más.

Estaban tan cerca del castillo si alguien pasara por ahí en esos momentos la vería y por fin sabrían que volvió pero, ¿Cómo hacer que la vieran? Mientras pensaba en alguna forma la bruja volvió a desaparecer y en seguida se puso alerta esperando su reaparición. El crujir de una rama a sus espaldas lo hizo girarse rápidamente blandiendo su espada dispuesto a atacar pero se detuvo casi al instante. El gritó de Lucy resonó en sus oídos mientras ella caía de espaldas y lo miraba aterrada, en ese instante soltó su espada asustado de haber estado a punto de atacar a su propia hermana y se arrodilló junto a ella alarmado.

- ¡Lucy! ¡¿Estás bien? -preguntó preocupado- ¡Perdóname, yo no quería lastimarte! ¡Ella estuvo aquí y yo creí…!

- Edmund tranquilízate -dijo por fin Lucy recuperándose de la impresión - estoy bien.

Edmund la abrazó temblando de miedo, si no se hubiera detenido a tiempo le hubiera hecho daño y no podría perdonárselo nunca.

- ¿La viste otra vez? -preguntó Lucy cuando logró que Edmund la soltara, se veía tan asustado.

- Sí, ella…

- ¡Lucy! -el grito de Peter lo interrumpió y ambos lo vieron llegar agitado- ¿Estás bien?-preguntó preocupado arrodillándose junto a ella- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué gritaste?

- Fu…Fue un accidente -murmuró Lucy mirando hacia el suelo.

Peter vio la mirada culpable de Edmund y su espada tirada a un lado y comprendió a lo que se refería.

- ¡¿La atacaste? -gritó a Edmund con furia.

- No fue su culpa, Peter -intentó Lucy defenderlo.

- Fue un accidente -dijo Edmund afligido- creí…

- ¡¿Creíste qué? -preguntó airado- ¡¿Qué era la bruja?- Edmund no pudo responder y bajó la cabeza avergonzado. Peter levantó a Lucy del suelo poniendo un brazo sobre sus hombros en forma protectora y miró a Edmund enojado - ¡Ya he tenido suficiente, Edmund! -y obligó a Lucy a regresar con él al castillo, dejando a Edmund sólo en el bosque.

- Tendrás que controlar mejor tus impulsos ¿no crees? -dijo divertida la fría voz de la Bruja Blanca que lo miraba con satisfacción, parada a unos metros junto a él. Edmund sólo pudo mirarla con odio y desprecio, cuando nuevamente desapareció.

Sintiéndose completamente inútil, permaneció ahí en el suelo, derramando lágrimas de frustración e impotencia. Deseaba tanto que Aslan pudiera ayudarlo en esos momentos. Se sentía tan perdido. ¿Nadie más la veía? ¿De verdad se había vuelto loco? Comenzaba a pensar que sí. Todas las cosas estaban en su contra ¿Qué más podía hacer? Ya no estaba seguro de nada, ni de sí mismo.

.

* * *

.

**¿Valió la pena la espera?**

**háganmelo saber con sus reviews! n.n**

**les estaré agradecida :D**

**.  
**


	12. Más problemas

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y todo lo que sea referente a los libros de C.S Lewis no son mios, ok?**

**.  
**

**Hola! mucho tiempo lo sé n.n' **

**lo siento T-T  
**

**gracias a los que aún siguen este fic **

**nos vemos abajo n.n**

**.  
**

**

* * *

.  
**

**Más problemas**

.

Edmund siguió en el mismo lugar, debatiendo contra lo que veía y lo que los demás creían, buscando alguna forma de encontrar una luz en medio de tantas tinieblas que nublaban la salida a una solución. Necesitaba pensar, pensar en algo que le pudiera ayudar ¿Pero qué?

Mientras pensaba en eso un ruido entre los arbustos lo sobresaltó y rápido se puso en pie con todos sus sentidos alerta. Una oleada de alivio y felicidad lo inundó al ver quien se asomaba por los arbustos.

- ¡Mandy! -gritó agradecido por verla.

- Espero que esa bruja ya no vuelva -murmuraba mientras salía de los arbustos y reprimía un escalofrío -si que es atemorizante.

- ¿Usted la vio?

- Pues claro que la vi -respondió ofendida- es una suerte que no me viera.

- No sabe cuánto me alegro de verla -dijo emocionado.

- Y yo a ti, Edmund -dijo con una sonrisa que desapareció pronto- pensé que habías corrido con la misma suerte.

- ¿La misma suerte? ¿De qué habla? -preguntó confundido. La señora Mandy mostraba una profunda tristeza.

- ¡Ay, muchacho! -dijo abatida- poco después de que el señor Liebre regresara con Petirrojo pasó algo terrible…

Al escucharla Edmund sintió un frio asentarse en su pecho, tenía miedo de enterarse de lo que había pasado.

- Dígame que están bien, por favor -rogó Edmund intentando aferrarse a esa idea, pero al ver cómo la señora Mandy bajaba la mirada las lágrimas cayeron por su cara.

- Yo no pude hacer nada -dijo la señora Mandy con culpabilidad- me mantuve escondida… si ella me hubiera visto no hubiera podido avisarte y… vi cómo la Bruja Blanca los convertía en piedra -terminó diciendo mientras también derramaba algunas lágrimas. Edmund se sentía terrible, no podía creer que los señores Liebre y sus hijos…

- Fue mi culpa… -dijo abatido- si yo…

- ¡No intentes culparte! -le reclamó Mandy- la única culpable de todo es la Bruja Blanca, lo que les pasó nadie habría podido evitarlo, ahora sólo podemos intentar hacer algo por arreglar las cosas.

Las palabras de la señora Mandy lograron centrar su mente, ella tenía razón, no ganaba nada culpándose, tenía que hacer algo para enmendarlo. Edmund recordó algo que lo hizo extrañarse.

- Señora Mandy…

- Mandy, sólo Mandy -le recordó ella.

- Si, lo siento…Mandy -se corrigió- ¿Dónde está Petirrojo?

- ¿Dónde más? -dijo extrañada por la pregunta- en la madriguera por supuesto.

- ¿Está usted segura? -insistió.

- Claro que sí, me aseguré de que estuvieran todos seguros antes de partir.

Algo no encajaba bien ahí ¿Cómo podría estar Petirrojo en la madriguera cuando él estaba en Cair Paravel? No tenía lógica, Petirrojo había llegado poco después que Edmund y Lucy llegaran al castillo y la señora Mandy le dijo que el señor Liebre había logrado llegar a la madriguera con él e incluso se aseguró de que estuvieran todos, entonces ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo?

- Algo extraño está pasando -dijo Edmund preocupado.

- ¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó sin entender.

- Petirrojo llegó al castillo después de un rato en que llegué yo -le narró- y dijo no recordar nada de los señores Liebre o del mensaje que le di.

- Pero eso no puede ser -dijo asustada- yo partí ayer al amanecer y él aún se encontraba convertido en piedra.

- Si lo que dice es cierto y Petirrojo aun sigue en la madriguera… -comenzó Edmund atando los cabos.

- Entonces el Petirrojo que está aquí… -continuó Mandy.

- ¡Es un impostor! -dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo. Era la única explicación que había, ese Petirrojo tenía que ser un impostor y había conseguido que todos le creyeran loco e inclusive él mismo por un momento, seguramente todo era plan de la Bruja Blanca ¿Cómo no lo había visto antes?

- Hay que regresar al castillo -dijo Edmund apurado mientras enfundaba su espada- el impostor está ahí y puede estar tramando algo.

.

Ambos caminaban al paso de la señora Mandy, pues no podía ir con mayor rapidez. Mientras tanto Edmund pensaba en cómo actuaría para poder descubrir la verdadera identidad de aquel que se hacía pasar por Petirrojo; era obvio que si les decía así sin más a sus hermanos no lo tomarían en cuenta y empeoraría las cosas, debía encontrar la forma de desenmascararlo frente a todos, claro que en esos momentos no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo lograrlo. Al caminar por los jardines del castillo se encontraron con Trumpkin y su abuelo que estaban enfrascados en una nueva discusión y no se percataron de ellos hasta que Edmund alzó la voz para hacerse escuchar.

- ¡Trumpkin! -al instante ambos callaron y los miraron.

- Veo que se siguen llevando igual de bien -comentó con sarcasmo la señora Mandy.

- ¿Se conocen? -preguntó Edmund sorprendido.

- Mandy es una vieja amiga -explicó Truman- Por cierto, ¿qué haces aquí?

- Larga historia -habló Edmund antes de que Mandy pudiera responder- Necesito pedirles un favor. ¿Podrían cuidar de Mandy? Tengo que hacer algunas cosas y no puedo dejarla sola.

- Claro majestad -respondió Truman- nos quedaremos con ella.

- Gracias -dijo Edmund- ¿De casualidad han visto a Petirrojo?

- No, no lo hemos visto ¿Ocurre algo malo? -preguntó Trumpkin notando la preocupación de Edmund.

- Mandy les contará -dijo Edmund- tengo que irme - Y entró de prisa al castillo. Lo primero que haría sería buscar a Lucy para advertirle de Petirrojo por lo que corrió hasta su habitación, sólo esperaba no encontrarse con Peter en el camino. Llamó a la puerta pero nadie respondió, entonces decidió echar un vistazo y para su sorpresa la habitación no estaba vacía, pero Lucy no estaba dentro.

- Su hermana no ha pasado por aquí - habló Petirrojo notando que Edmund se había quedado sin habla.

- ¿Qué haces en la habitación de mi hermana? -le cuestionó, no le agradaba que estuviera ahí ¿Acaso pensaba hacerle daño a Lucy?

- Sabía que sería el primer lugar al que vendrías -dijo Petirrojo, Edmund pudo notar que había dejado a un lado todo formalismo- ya sabes, después de casi matarla -aquello último lo dijo en un tono de burla que le hizo hervir la sangre - eres tan predecible, Edmund.

- Ya me cansé de esto -dijo molesto y sacando su espada- ¡¿Quién eres? Y no intentes negarlo.

Una risa fría recorrió toda la habitación, Petirrojo se elevó un poco y para asombro de Edmund pudo ver cómo el ave mientras aleteaba, su cuerpo iba creciendo y tomando forma humana, aunque la Bruja Blanca no era exactamente humana. Cuando se hubo transformado completamente en la bruja, ésta con un movimiento de su mano hizo que la puerta se cerrase de golpe tras Edmund y una sonrisa cínica apareció en su rostro.

- Veo que ya no tiene caso ocultártelo -dijo con algo de fastidio. Edmund la miraba con desprecio y apretaba con fuerza el mango de su espada intentando mitigar un ligero temblor, sentía cómo la temperatura descendía rápido y el frió recorría todo su cuerpo.

- ¿Qué pretendías haciéndote pasar por Petirrojo? ¿Desacreditarme? -le exigió saber- ¿Qué ganas con todo esto?

- Mis razones no las necesitas saber -le dijo con indiferencia- al menos no por ahora.

- No podrás esconderte de los demás por mucho tiempo -dijo Edmund- Todos se enterarán de tu regreso - le advirtió con seguridad, al lo que la bruja sólo pudo reír.

- ¿De verdad crees lograrlo? -dijo con burla- No has tenido mucho éxito hasta ahora ¿o sí?

Tenía que admitir que hasta ese momento sólo Lucy confiaba aún en él, pero la Bruja Blanca se había encargado de que los demás dudaran.

-Debes recordar Edmund-dijo la Bruja Blanca- que nadie le cree a un traidor.

- Yo no soy un traidor -respondió airado.

- Ya has traicionado a tus hermanos una vez, siempre puedes volver a hacerlo.

- Cometí un error -aceptó Edmund- pero eso fue en el pasado, lo enmendé y jamás volverá a pasar, de eso puedes estar segura.

- Tus hermanos jamás lo han olvidado -le dijo hiriente- Si no fuera así te habrían creído ¿no?

- Ellos no dudan de mí por esas razones - contraatacó, sabía que la bruja sólo intentaba lastimarlo, aunque en el fondo una herida que creía cerrada se habría un poco y los recuerdos inundaron su mente atormentándolo. La Bruja Blanca pudo notarlo y sonrió con satisfacción.

- Lo vez, incluso tú lo dudas.

- ¡No caeré en tus trucos! -dijo Edmund recobrando la compostura- Si lo único que piensas hacer será hablar, pierdes tu tiempo, porque hace mucho que dejé de creer en tus palabras que sólo saben escupir veneno - Ahora el que sonreía era él al ver como la Bruja Blanca cambiaba su cara a roja, llena de ira.

- Pagarás por eso -dijo apretando los dientes con furia. Edmund esperó el ataque de la bruja pero no contó con que no lo atacaría con espada o su vara sino que con una sacudida de su mano lo arrojó con fuerza haciéndolo estrellarse contra la mesita de noche ocasionando que varias cosas cayeran al suelo estrepitosamente.

.

Lucy caminaba despacio por el pasillo a su habitación, estaba preocupada después de haber hablado con Peter y Susan, ésta última había sido enterada por Peter de lo que había sucedido momentos antes con Edmund. Ambos creían que la situación se les escapaba de las manos y a pesar de la insistencia de Lucy de que había sido sólo un accidente, no la escucharon. Decidió desistir de un nuevo intento por hablar con ellos y se marchó dejándolos a ambos discutiendo lo que harían.

Estaba frente a la puerta de su habitación cuando un estruendo se produjo dentro de ella, extrañada y algo asustada se abstuvo de entrar al no saber qué había podido producir tal ruido, prestó atención y se sorprendió de escuchar una voz que la heló por completo tan sólo de recordarla hacía tantos años.

_- Como verás mis poderes han aumentado_ -dijo la voz de la Bruja Blanca con orgullo.

_- ¿Es todo lo que puedes hacer?_ -dijo Edmund intentando sonar ofensivo, su voz se oía ahogada cómo si le faltara el aire. La fría risa de la Bruja se escuchó a través de la puerta y tembló sin poder evitarlo.

_- Aun no puedo matarte, Edmund. Así que será mejor que no me provoques, todavía tengo planes para ti, sólo tienes que esperar un poco y lo verás…_

Lucy no pudo esperar más tiempo para entrar, no dejaría a su hermano con esa bruja. Abrió la puerta de golpe pero la bruja ya había desaparecido y sólo encontró a su hermano tirado junto a su destrozada mesita de noche. Asustada, corrió hacia él y lo ayudó a levantarse.

- ¿Estás bien? -dijo preocupada- ¿Te hizo daño?

- Estoy bien -dijo Edmund sin prestar mucha atención en lo que su hermana había dicho- yo…- se detuvo un momento analizando las palabras de Lucy - ¿Qué dijiste?

- ¿Que si ella te hizo daño? -dijo nuevamente.

- ¿La escuchaste? –dijo sorprendido.

- Sí, pude escucharla -dijo ella agitada- ¡Ahora podemos decirles a Peter y Susan que es real porque yo también soy testigo!

- ¿De qué sirve, Lucy? -dijo Edmund pesimista- de igual manera no lo creerán.

- Pero Edmund, debemos intentarlo -insistió ella- son nuestros hermanos. En algún momento nos escucharán y este podría ser ese momento en que por fin vean con claridad las cosas- Edmund no se veía muy convencido con eso y menos con esa pequeña herida que sentía en su corazón en esos momentos- si no les decimos nunca sabremos sin nos creerán o no.

- Esta bien -dijo resignado, después de todo no tenían nada que perder al intentarlo. Lucy le sonrió satisfecha y lo jaló por el pasillo hasta donde estaban sus hermanos.

.

.

Peter y Susan habían permanecido en la sala de estar después de que Lucy se había marchado al ser ignorada, intentaron llegar a un acuerdo en común sobre lo que deberían hacer para ayudar a Edmund, hablar quedaba descartado, no lo escuchaban y ellos no querían escuchar de nuevo sus invenciones.

- Esto no puede seguir así Peter -dijo Susan desesperada.

- Lo sé -dijo harto- no tienes que decírmelo.

- Pues no parece que estés haciendo algo -le espetó molesta- debemos encontrar una solución YA. Por el bien de Edmund y de los demás.

- ¿Pero qué podríamos hacer? -preguntó exasperado.

- Edmund estaba bien antes de llegar aquí -comentó Susan resentida.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? -preguntó receloso de las palabras que salían de la boca de su hermana.

- Que… tal vez será mejor que Edmund regrese a casa -dijo Susan tentativa- estábamos mejor ahí- Peter no podía creer que siquiera lo pensara- Tan sólo piénsalo un poco -se defendió al ver la mirada de su hermano- Ahí se daría cuenta de que sus alucinaciones no son reales. La muerte de nuestros padres y regresar aquí con una guerra a la vuelta de la esquina lo ha alterado, todo se le ha juntado y fue demasiado para él, por eso ahora cree que la Bruja Blanca ha vuelto, es una forma de su mente de creer que todo va a salir mal, en casa las cosas se calmarían porque aunque nuestros padres no estén estamos seguros y estaríamos juntos.

- ¿Estás escuchando lo que dices? -le dijo Peter incrédulo- ¿De verdad quieres arrebatarle a Ed la dicha de estar aquí? Recuerda que cuando Alsan nos dijo que no podríamos volver fuer doloroso para nosotros, tú misma cuando ellos se fueron deseabas con todas tus fuerzas estar aquí. ¿Quieres que Edmund sufra lo mismo? Eso le haría más daño que bien, debe de haber alguna otra forma de ayudarlo porque esa no es una opción.

- ¡Ah, entonces dímela Peter, porque yo no veo ninguna! - gritó Susan - ¡No sé qué más podemos hacer por él! - Era cierto lo que decía Peter, no quería que su hermano sufriera lo que ella pero en esos momentos su cabeza era lo único que podía pensar para solucionarlo y con el tiempo tal vez todos podrían olvidarlo. Peter permaneció callado pues no tenía una respuesta- ¿Nada? -cuestionó Susan. Peter siguió callado.

Edmund y Lucy estaban por entrar a la sala de estar pero antes de eso no pudieron evitar escuchar lo que Susan decía al no obtener una respuesta de Peter y eso los dejó en shock.

- _Entonces está decidido_ -dijo la voz de Susan- _Edmund regresará a casa_.

* * *

**.**

**Se que estuvo algo corto**

** pero hasta ahí llegó mi inspiración n_n'**

**haré lo mejor que pueda para publicar otro pronto**

**y recuerden que un review siempre es bienvenido!  
**

**.  
**


	13. La verdad

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y todo lo que sea referente a los libros de C.S Lewis no son mios, ok?**

**Hooolaaaa! :P**

**No los entretengo mucho, **

**sólo quiero agradecerles a quienes se tomaron la molestia de dejar un review, **

**de verdad que me alegran el día cada uno de ellos,  
**

**muuuuchaaaaas graciaaass n.n**

**

* * *

**

_- Entonces está decidido -dijo la voz de Susan- Edmund regresará a casa._

.

**La verdad**

.

Lucy y Edmund se quedaron inmóviles frente a la puerta al escucharla decir eso ¿Querían regresarlo a casa? ¡Pero si esa era su casa! ¡Su verdadera casa! No podían hacerlo, no podrían obligarlo a volver. Edmund no soportó quedarse ahí por más tiempo y se alejó furioso.

- ¡Edmund! -gritó Lucy para detenerlo pero él simplemente la ignoró y corrió a su habitación.

La puerta de la sala se abrió de golpe saliendo Peter y Susan por ella alarmados, Peter vio la silueta de Edmund doblar el pasillo y salió corriendo tras él. Tenía que explicarle que lo que Susan había dicho jamás permitiría que sucediera. Por otra parte Susan se quedó mirando culpablemente por donde sus hermanos habían desaparecido mientras Lucy se giró molesta hacia ella.

- ¡¿Cómo pueden hacerle eso? - le gritó.

- Lucy…yo… -intentó explicarse.

- ¡Cuando yo hablaba del ropero también creyeron que estaba loca! -le recriminó a su hermana, en ese momento no podía contenerse después de lo que habían escuchado.

- Esto es diferente -dijo Susan.

- ¡No, no lo es! -le espetó - ¡Ustedes son los que deberían volver! - y después de decirle esas palabras tan hirientes se marchó dejando a Susan dolida.

.

En cuanto Edmund cruzó la puerta de su habitación le cerró la puerta en la cara a su hermano. No quería verlo, no quería escuchar nada de lo que tuviera que decirle, nada de lo que dijera le haría aceptar regresar.

- Edmund, por favor ábreme -dijo Peter golpeando la puerta desesperado.

- ¡No! -gritó Edmund desde adentro.

- Por favor, Ed -suplicó- Déjame explicarte.

- ¡No hay nada que explicar! -respondió testarudo- ¡Me quedó todo perfectamente claro, ahora déjame solo!

- Ed…

- ¡Por qué no regresan y me dejan en paz! -dijo desesperado- No deberían haber vuelto -dijo sin pensar, cegado por su enojo.

Peter sintió cómo si lo hubieran apuñalado en el corazón, las palabras de Edmund le dolieron en el alma, por un momento olvidó el por qué lo había seguido, las lágrimas le nublaron la vista mientras las palabras de su hermano resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez. No siguió insistiendo más y se alejó de ahí lo más rápido que pudo. Edmund escuchó los pasos de su hermano alejándose y pronto se sintió culpable por ello, se dejó caer al piso recargado en la puerta y no hizo nada por evitar que sus lágrimas salieran, no quería en verdad decirle eso a Peter, nunca desearía que sus hermanos se fueran, pero era demasiado tarde para cambiar sus palabras.

.

Al ver como Lucy se alejaba Susan se sintió terriblemente mal al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, sintió cómo sus lágrimas caían por sus mejillas y regresó al la sala de estar dejándose caer en uno de los sillones, cubrió su cara con ambas manos sollozando débilmente. Era como si hubiera recibido un fuerte golpe que la hizo regresar a la realidad y darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo (y ese golpe habían sido las palabras de Lucy) ¿Cómo pudo por un momento haber pensado en que todo sería mejor en casa? ¡Si ella añoraba permanecer en Narnia! La sola idea de volver le aterraba, era increíble que no se diera cuenta de eso antes, ahora Edmund jamás la perdonaría, había sido una tonta y sólo empeoró las cosas.

Caspian caminaba apurado por el pasillo buscando impacientemente a alguno de los Pevensie más no había rastro de ellos, cuando por fin encontró a Susan, ésta seguía llorando en la sala de estar. Se acercó a ella preocupado sentándose a su lado.

- Susan -preguntó suavemente- ¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué lloras? - Ella levantó su rostro bañado en lágrimas, nunca la había visto tan devastada.

- Yo…yo… -intentó hablar pero las palabras no salían de su boca.

- Tranquila -le susurró Caspian- respira y trata de calmarte un poco -ella obedeció y cuando se sintió capaz de hablar intentó explicarle a Caspian lo sucedido.

- Peter y yo hablábamos sobre cómo ayudar a Edmund o más bien discutíamos -explicó Susan- Yo… yo no sé en qué estaba pensando cuando dije eso… -dijo Susan con nuevas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos- le dije a Peter que lo mejor sería que Edmund regresara a casa - Caspian se sorprendió al escucharlo pero no dijo nada y esperó a que ella terminara- y lo peor de todo es que Edmund nos escuchó y seguramente en estos momentos me odia -se lamentó- pero lo que más me dolió fueron las palabras de Lucy, dijo que nosotros somos los que deberíamos volver…y tiene razón.

- Por supuesto que no -le contradijo Caspian- estoy seguro que Lucy no quiso decir eso, sólo estaba molesta por lo sucedido, pero te aseguro que jamás querría eso- le dijo con dulzura- Y en cuanto a Edmund… hay algo que debo decirte -dijo seriamente. Susan lo miró intrigada.

- ¿Qué pasa con él? -preguntó preocupada.

- Antes de que Petirrojo arribara al castillo y después de que Edmund nos contara sobre cómo había sobrevivido y de la Bruja Blanca -comenzó a narrar Caspian- pensé que no haría daño investigar un poco por imposible que pareciera, pues Narnia me ha mostrado que todo puede ser posible. Así que envié a Reepichip a investigar un poco, no había modo de decirle que regresara cuando Petirrojo apareció así que tuve que esperar su regreso y hace unos momentos volvió.

- ¿Y qué te dijo? -preguntó preocupada al ver la cara de Caspian.

- Dijo que encontró una familia de liebres convertidos en piedra y a Petirrojo petrificado con ellos.

- Pero…Petirrojo…

- Está claro que era un engaño, el verdadero Petirrojo aún sigue en esa madriguera y el Petirrojo que llegó al castillo ha desaparecido-le explicó- La Bruja Blanca en verdad ha vuelto - Susan se cubrió la boca con ambas manos ahogando un grito de asombro.

- Ed… ¡Ed, tenía razón! - gritó sorprendida y a la vez se sintió tan culpable- ¡Tenía razón y no le creímos! -dijo llorando nuevamente. Todo ese tiempo habían dudado de su palabra ¿Qué clase de hermanos eran? - ¿Cómo pudimos no creerle, Caspian?- preguntó deshecha, Caspian la abrazó intentando tranquilizarla- Ed no nos perdonará por esto.

- No digas eso - le regañó Caspian- Es tu hermano y no podría odiarte. Sólo necesitas hablar con él. Todos cometimos el mismo error.

- ¡Peter tiene que saberlo! -dijo Susan levantándose repentinamente- ¡Hay que buscarlo rápido! - Susan salió deprisa de la sala y Capsian se apresuró en seguirla.

.

La tarde lucía más oscura de lo normal, a pesar de que el sol aún no se ocultaba las nubes que lo cubrían hacían parecer que era aún más tarde. El frío se asentaba en toda Narnia, estaba claro que el invierno había llegado y con él se aproximaba una nueva batalla y la Bruja Blanca seguramente atacaría cuando más debilitados estuvieren. No podía permitir que eso sucediera, no mientras él pudiera evitarlo. Aunque sus hermanos no le apoyaran él buscaría la manera de probarles que decía la verdad; y encontró la forma de hacerlo al recordar que Petirrojo aún se encontraba en la madriguera, si tan sólo se los mostrara… ellos no podrían seguir negando la verdad y desistirían de la idea de mandarlo a casa, pero tenía que actuar pronto o evitarían que fuera a la madriguera.

No podía esperar a que anocheciera porque lo más probable es que fueran a buscarlo nuevamente e intentar hablar con él (cosa que no quería), por lo menos Susan, pues no creía que Peter regresara después de lo que le había dicho y no lo culpaba pues él se sentía muy mal por lo que le había dicho. Así que colocó su capa de viaje sobre sus hombros, su espada en su cintura y apoyó su oreja en la puerta para escuchar que no hubiera nadie cerca, al igual que Lucy y el resto de sus hermanos, sabía muy bien cómo escabullirse sin ser notado y los pasadizos exactos que lo llevarían rápido fuera del castillo. Después de comprobar que tenía vía libre salió sigilosamente de su habitación y se apresuró a ir al pasadizo más cercano, pero no contó con que alguien más lo estuviera usando.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? -le preguntó Edmund sin poder evitar su sorpresa.

- No quería toparme con Peter o Susan -respondió Lucy extrañada de su reacción, después de examinarlo un poco lo comprendió todo- ¿Qué haces con la capa de viaje?- Edmund la miró nervioso, obviamente no podría engañarla así que se resignó a decirle la verdad.

- Iré a buscar a Petirrojo -dijo simplemente.

- ¿A Petirrojo? -preguntó confundida.

- ¡Es verdad! No te lo dije -se reprendió mentalmente por haberlo olvidado- El Petirrojo que estaba en el castillo no era nadie más que la Bruja Blanca disfrazada.

- ¡¿Qué? -dijo sorprendida- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

- Porque sucedieron demasiadas cosas y… lo olvidé -dijo contrariado- Ahora no puedo explicártelo todo, tengo que irme antes de que se den cuenta.

- ¡Pero no puedes irte! -exclamó Lucy- Es muy peligroso y…

-Lucy -la cortó Edmund- creo que ya te habrás dado cuenta que sin una prueba Peter y Susan no van a creernos. Tengo que ir, es la única forma de que me crean ¿O prefieres que me obliguen a volver?

- No, pero la Bruja Blanca… -dijo preocupada.

- Ella dijo que aún no podía matarme así que creo que estaré bien por el momento -le dijo mientras continuaba su camino.

- ¡Espera, Ed! -le gritó- ¡Yo no me fiaría de las palabras de esa bruja! Déjame ir contigo, no puedes ir sólo.

-No puedo dejar que vengas -dijo él deteniéndose nuevamente.

- ¿Por qué no? - dijo desafiante.

- Porque… -porque el que la bruja le hubiera dicho que todavía no podía matarlo no significaba que no haría nada con sus hermanos, pero si le decía que no quería ponerla en peligro eso le daría más razones para acompañarlo- necesito hacer esto solo.

- No, Edmund -le contradijo- algo no va a salir bien, puedo sentirlo, hazme caso -le dijo angustiada.

- Lucy, estaré bien -le aseguró- no me sigas -Y se fue corriendo.

- ¡Ed! -le gritó pero no se detuvo. Tenía que evitar que se fuera así, sentía que algo malo pasaría no sabía cómo explicarlo, simplemente lo sabía. Corrió en busca de la única persona que podría traerlo de vuelta en esos momentos (aunque fuera a la fuerza).

Edmund se apresuró a ir a las caballerizas pasando de largo a Trumpkin que hizo el ademán de intentar hablarle, tomó el primer caballo que encontró y comenzó a colocarle la silla de montar.

- ¡¿Pero qué crees que estás haciendo? -exclamó Trumpkin enfadado una vez que llegó ahí.

- Lo siento, Trumpkin -le dijo distraído mientras aseguraba bien la silla- tengo que ir por Petirrojo y traérselo a mis hermanos, es la única manera en que pueden creerme.

- ¿Pero qué hay de Mandy? -intentó razonar con él mientras Edmund se ocupaba de preparar el caballo- Ella puede contarle a tus hermanos la verdad como lo hizo con nosotros.

- No, ellos no le creerán -dijo dolido.

- ¿Cómo puedes saberlo? -le regañó Trumpkin- ¡Ni siquiera lo has intentado!

- ¡No tengo tiempo para eso! -le dijo desesperado- Mis hermanos piensan hacerme volver a casa y no escucharán, necesitan una prueba visible o nada podrá hacerlos cambiar de opinión.

- Pero…

- Lo siento -le dijo nuevamente mientras montaba el caballo- Dile a Mandy a dónde he ido y no dejes que Lucy me siga -después de decir eso salió galopando con velocidad y Trumpkin lo perdió de vista.

.

Peter se había encerrado en su habitación después de su intento fallido de hablar con Edmund, sus palabras le habían afectado de una manera que jamás pensó, le dolía que su hermano deseara eso, que después de prometer que estarían juntos lo quisiera lejos de su vida. Lo único que él deseaba era ayudarlo. Tocaron a la puerta y pudo oír casi gritar a Susan del otro lado.

- ¡Peter! Abre la puerta, por favor - dijo Susan alterada- Necesito hablar contigo ¡Es urgente!

Peter se secó las lágrimas de su cara y se apresuró a abrirle después de que Susan comenzara a golpear insistentemente. Ella y Caspian entraron precipitadamente en cuanto quitó el seguro de la puerta.

- ¿Qué sucede Susan? -dijo preocupado al verla tan alterada y con los ojos rojos.

- Edmund, Peter… -dijo ella intentando poder hablar sin soltar nuevamente en llanto- ¡Edmund decía la verdad!

- ¿Qué? -preguntó sorprendido.

- ¡Todo este tiempo nos ha dicho la verdad! -dijo afligida- La Bruja Blanca regresó. Reepichip encontró a la familia de liebres que le salvaron la vida a Edmund convertidos en piedra y Petirrojo también estaba ahí, la bruja ha conseguido que dudemos de nuestro hermano, Peter -terminó con lágrimas en el rostro.

Toda esa nueva información era demasiado difícil para procesarla tan rápido, Edmund… ¿Edmund estaba en lo cierto? No había nada malo en él… simplemente había dicho la verdad. La verdad… ¡LA VERDAD! en ese momento la culpabilidad se asentó en su pecho. No habían creído en él, habían optado por las demás posibilidades antes de creer que era cierto.

Se sentía basura al haber caído en los engaños de la Bruja Blanca en vez de confiar en su hermano y en Lucy, ella siempre había creído en Ed, siempre había creído cuando todos los demás no. ¿Acaso no había aprendido nada después de todo su tiempo en Narnia? ¿Qué había pasado con él?

- ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonto? -se reprochó a sí mismo. En ese momento Lucy irrumpió en la habitación agitada después de haber corrido, todos la miraron preocupados por la expresión de su rostro.

- ¡Peter! -gritó en cuanto entró- ¡Edmund se fue!

- ¡¿Qué? -saltaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

- Se fue para probarte que decía la verdad -dijo Lucy con reproche- ¡Hay que ir tras él!

Habiendo dicho esto salió corriendo directo a las caballerizas para ir en pos de Edmund, Susan salió corriendo diciendo algo de que iría por sus cosas, Peter después de un segundo de conmoción reaccionó y rápidamente tomó su espada, su capa y se dispuso a salir.

- Iré con ustedes -dijo Caspian quien intentó seguir a Peter pero éste lo detuvo.

- No, tienes que quedarte aquí -le dijo deteniéndose en la puerta- Las tropas de Archenland estarán por llegar y pronto habrá que partir a la batalla. Tienes que dirigir al ejército, Caspian.

- Tienes razón -reconoció- Soy el Rey y debo estar aquí con ellos.

- No te preocupes -le reconfortó- Volveremos tan pronto lo encontremos.

Lucy en cuanto llegó a las caballerizas tomó una silla y comenzó a colocarla en uno de los caballos ignorando que Trumpkin aún seguía ahí.

- No puedes ir tras él - habló él asustando a Lucy quien no lo había visto.

- Tengo que -dijo ella recobrándose de la sorpresa y continuando con el caballo- Es muy peligroso que vaya sólo y una completa locura.

- Él me dijo que no te dejara seguirlo -insistió él.

- No vas a impedírmelo -dijo ella decidida- Además mis hermanos vienen en camino, ellos también irán por él y si no voy antes que ellos no me dejarán ir - subió al caballo y miró a Trumpkin por última vez- dime por dónde se fue -Trumpkin dudó por un momento- ¡Por favor, Trumpkin! -le gritó exasperada- Tengo que alcanzarlo -Trumpkin suspiró resignado y le indicó el camino sin mirarla mientras ella salía velozmente hacia allá y le dedicaba un _gracias_.

Minutos después Peter y Susan llegaban corriendo a preparar sus caballos, Trumpkin los estaba esperando con ellos listos para partir.

- ¿Viste a Lucy? -preguntó Peter.

- Se fue tras él -respondió Trumpkin- no pude detenerla.

- ¿Por dónde se fueron? -preguntó Susan ya montada en su caballo.

Trumpkin al igual que había hecho con Lucy les señaló el camino y ellos no tardaron en seguirlo, esperaban alcanzarlos pronto y aclarar las cosas ahora que todos sabían la verdad. Sí, ahora sabían la verdad, pero la supieron demasiado tarde, de haberlo hecho antes nada de eso estaría pasando, no tendrían que traer de vuelta a Edmund y él nunca hubiera tenido que probarles nada, ese pensamiento resonaba en la mente de ambos y hasta no encontrarlo no pararía.

.

Esperaba que no lo siguieran, aunque sabía que eso jamás pasaría. Pero de algo estaba seguro, no regresaría hasta que creyeran en él y se los probaría a como diera lugar. El bosque se mostraba más oscuro de lo normal, debía alejarse lo más que pudiera antes de que la noche cayera sobre el bosque y perdiera la poca visibilidad que tenía. En ese momento escuchó ruidos a su alrededor, lo seguían, miró hacia ambos lados y vio varias sombras persiguiéndolo, ahora más que nunca no debía parar, si lo hacía se vería en apuros, pero eso no dependía de él. Su caballo comenzó a cansarse y llegó el momento en que sus perseguidores salieron a la luz y se interpusieron en su camino. El caballo se paró en dos patas asustado, Edmund casi cayó de él pero logró sostenerse a tiempo, una vez asegurado vio como varios lobos lo rodeaban y se acercaban peligrosamente.

- Así que… se han vuelto del lado de la bruja -dijo Edmund con desprecio- Hace siglos lo hubiera esperado, pero ahora… Creí que su lealtad estaba con Caspian.

- Nuestra lealtad siempre ha estado con Jadis -dijo aquel que parecía el líder de ellos- Y ahora que ha regresado volverá a tener el control de Narnia -terminó con una mezcla de alegría en su áspera voz.

- Eso jamás pasará -aseguró Edmund- ya ha sido vencida antes -dijo mordaz.

- Basta de charlas -dijo molesto - vendrás con nosotros.

- Y qué te hace pensar que iré - dijo despectivo.

- No era una pregunta -dijo amenazante mientras los demás lobos se acercaban más a Edmund enseñando sus afilados dientes.

Eran demasiados para él, lo sabía, pero tenía que intentar defenderse. Acercó su mano al mango de su espada pero los lobos lo notaron y antes de que él pudiera hacer nada se abalanzaron sobre el caballo, quien asustado de los lobos se levantó en dos patas de nuevo, pero esta vez Edmund no lo vio venir y cayó del caballo. Ese momento lo aprovecharon dos lobos para sujetarlo, clavando sus afilados dientes en ambos brazos haciéndole soltar un grito de dolor y un tercero se posicionó sobre él.

- Te tenemos -dijo victorioso el líder de la camada acercándose a donde tenían a Edmund inmovilizado. Un relincho se escuchó súbitamente y Lucy apareció galopando en su caballo haciendo que los demás lobos retrocedieran un poco, desmontó rápidamente y sacó su daga en forma amenazante.

- ¡Suelten a mi hermano! -exigió ferozmente.

Después de haberse recuperado de la impresión por su llegada, los lobos se burlaron de ella al verla sola y sin representar una verdadera amenaza para ellos.

- ¡Lucy! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Vete! -gritó Edmund desesperado intentando inútilmente de zafarse, consiguiendo solamente hacerse más daño.

- ¡No te dejaré aquí! -respondió decidida.

- ¿Así que has venido a intentar ayudarlo? -se burló el líder mientras dos de sus lobos se acercaban a ella gruñendo. Lucy a pesar de estar asustada no se movió ni un centímetro.

- No he venido a intentarlo -respondió mordaz- lo haré -De nuevo una ola de risas se hizo presente.

- Será divertido verte intentarlo -terminó de decir el lobo para después hacerle una seña a ambos lobos y éstos se lanzaron sobre ella.

- ¡LUCY! -gritó Edmund.

El grito de su hermano le ayudó a reaccionar a tiempo para esquivar a uno de ellos y lograr herirlo, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida para esquivar al otro y éste la derribó consiguiendo que soltara su daga.

- Muy entretenido -dijo el jefe divertido, mientras el lobo la amenazaba con sus afilados dientes y el herido se reincorporaba y se unía a él.

- ¡Déjala ir! -le gritó Edmund- Es a mí a quien quieres.

- ¿Así que ahora aceptas venir con nosotros? -dijo entretenido soltando después una carcajada.

- ¡Por favor déjala ir! -le rogó, no soportaría que a su hermana le sucediera algo, después de que por él ella se encontraba ahí. El lobo lo miró con suficiencia y miró a los lobos que acorralaban a Lucy.

- Mátenla -dijo simplemente.

- ¡NO!

Dos caballos aparecieron de la nada y Peter con la espada desenvainada saltó del suyo aterrizando junto a Lucy deshaciéndose de uno de los lobos que habían intentado matarla y luego del otro que enfurecido por haber matado a su compañero se había abalanzado hacia él. Lucy alcanzó su daga y su hermano la ayudó a ponerse de pie. Susan seguía en el caballo con su arco tenso y apuntando a uno de los lobos que tenían sujeto a Edmund listo para disparar.

- Libérenlo -ordenó Peter apuntándoles con su espada.

- No creo que estés en posición de darnos órdenes -gruñó molesto el líder de los lobos, dio una mirada al lobo que Edmund tenía encima y éste comprendiendo al instante rodeó con su mandíbula el cuello de Edmund encajando levemente sus colmillos- Hagan un movimiento en falso y desgarrará su cuello -amenazó.

- ¡Peter! -habló Edmund esforzándose por reprimir el dolor que sentía mayormente en sus brazos- no le creas, ella me quiere con vida.

- Tal vez te quiera con vida -aceptó el jefe- pero no mencionó que tenías que estar entero- en eso uno de los que sujetaban sus brazos apretó más su agarre y Edmund gritó de dolor.

- ¡Está bien! -dijo Peter desesperado bajando su espada- sólo no le hagas daño- el lobo dejó de oprimir el brazo.

Lucy miró a Susan que aún seguía con su arco tensado, ella la miró también y con sus miradas comprendieron perfectamente lo que tenían que hacer.

Lucy arrojó su daga velozmente a uno de los lobos que sujetaba el brazo de Edmund terminando con él, inmediatamente después Susan disparó su flecha al lobo que estaba sobre su hermano. Sin pensarlo dos veces y habiéndose librado de dos de sus captores, Edmund le dio un puñetazo al tercero dejándolo aturdido y liberándose completamente.

En ese mismo momento uno de los lobos que quedaba arremetió contra el caballo de Susan asustándolo y logrando que ella cayera al suelo y se golpeara en la cabeza.

Por otro lado, cuando el líder de la camada vio que Edmund se liberaba, furioso se abalanzó sobre él, pero gracias a la rapidez de Peter y a un ágil movimiento de su espada lo acabó, protegiendo así a su hermano. Habiendo acabado con el líder, Peter corrió hacia Susan que aún se hallaba en el suelo mientras Lucy recogía su daga y se acercaba a preocupada a Edmund.

- ¿Estás bien? -preguntó ella.

- Sí -respondió vagamente levantándose del suelo.

- Edmund, ayúdame con Susan -pidió Peter levantando un poco el cuerpo inconsciente de su hermana- Parece que no es nada grave pero hay que volver al castillo para que la revisen.

Edmund y Lucy se apresuraron hacia donde se encontraban ellos pero para su sorpresa, antes de que pudieran acercárseles, del cielo cayó un extraño rayo justo en medio de ellos y de él se extendieron llamas por todas partes separándoles unos de otros.

Edmund y Lucy retrocedieron al sentir el calor abrasador. Peter, por su parte, cargó a Susan en sus brazos y también retrocedió para evitar ser alcanzados por las llamas.

- ¡Edmund! -le llamó su hermano desde el otro lado de las llamas- ayuda a Lucy y salgan de aquí. Yo buscaré otra salida por aquí con Susan.

- Pero… -intentó discutirle, no podían separarse en esos momentos, además de que Peter estaba en desventaja al tener que proteger a Susan mientras estaba inconsciente.

- Estaremos bien -respondió Peter, sabiendo lo que Edmund pensaba- date prisa, las llamas se extenderán rápido y ya no habrá salida. ¡Ahora Ed! -ordenó al ver que su hermano no se movía.

Edmund reaccionó ante el grito de Peter y buscó rápido la manera de llegar a Lucy, pues las llamas también los había separado a ellos. Peter se alejó con Susan más tranquilo al ver que Edmund le obedecía, contaba con que ellos lograrían salir, pero no podía decir lo mismo de él y su hermana, sabía que no sería tan sencillo con ella en sus brazos pero tenía que hacer el intento.

Edmund al no encontrar una más rápida y eficiente manera de cruzar, optó por la más arriesgada al parecer de Lucy. Se apartó un poco de la línea divisora entre ambos y después corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia ella, para después dar un gran salto por sobre las llamas, cayó al suelo rodando sobre sí mismo para apagar el fuego que pudiera haberse generado en sus ropas, después se reincorporó y tomó la mano de Lucy.

- ¡Vámonos! -urgió.

- ¡Estás loco! - le regañaba Lucy mientras corrían por el bosque envuelto en llamaradas, lo que había hecho pudo haberlo herido gravemente- ¡Por qué no piensas en las consecuencias antes de hacer las cosas!

- En estos momentos, el fuego no te dará tiempo para pensar -fue la sencilla respuesta de Edmund mientras esquivaban las ramas que caían de los pobres árboles en llamas.

Hasta ese momento no había prestado atención a los sonidos que la rodeaban ni se había detenido a pensar en lo que sucedía; sólo se limitaba a correr, aferrada a la mano de su hermano quien la guiaba, pero después de un tiempo se dio cuenta de que escuchaba gritos, lamentos por todas partes. Los árboles que eran consumidos por las llamas gritaban de dolor, agonizaban lentamente, podía sentir su sufrimiento en cada uno de sus lamentos.

- Edmund -dijo con dolor- los árboles…

- No podemos hacer nada por ellos -escuchó que su hermano le decía, podía notar que él se sentía igual que ella- debemos salir de aquí primero.

Siguieron corriendo por unos minutos que parecieron horas hasta que lograron ver un punto en el que las llamas terminaban, se apuraron hacia allá hasta que lograron salir ilesos de ese mar de llamas. Se alejaron un poco más debido al humo que los rodeaba y llegaron al límite del bosque donde una pradera se extendía.

Lucy miraba sobre su hombro observando la inmensa nube de humo que se alzaba sobre el bosque y notó que poco a poco se apagaban los gritos de los indefensos árboles. No se percató del momento en que Edmund se detuvo bruscamente lo que consiguió que chocara contra su espalda.

- ¿Por qué te detienes? -le cuestionó, no notó la expresión de su rostro hasta que ella también tomó esa expresión al mirar al frente y ver lo mismo que él.

.

Peter corría lo más rápido que sus pies le permitían en esos momentos con Susan en sus brazos. Se sentía cansado, ahogado por el humo que se esparcía por todas partes y rodeado por las llamas que parecían crecer a medida que intentaba alejarse de ellas. Ya no sabía por dónde más ir, desesperado buscaba una abertura entre el fuego pero nada, no había nada, llegó un momento en el que al final se vio rodeado por completo y derrotado cayó al suelo. ¿Acaso ese sería su fin? Deseó haber hecho más por Susan pero él ya no podía más ¿Edmund les llegaría a perdonar algún día? Para tranquilizar su consciencia esperaba que sí. Habían perdido la oportunidad de disculparse pero tenía la seguridad de que Caspian se lo diría a Edmund por él. Ahora sólo le quedaba esperar por su muerte.

Un movimiento entre sus brazos lo hizo despertar de sus pensamientos y notó que Susan comenzaba a despertar. Abrió sus ojos y tosió un poco por el humo.

- Susan, ¿te encuentras bien? -preguntó preocupado- Ella lo miró confundida y asustada al verse rodeados por las llamas.

- ¿Qué pasó? -preguntó sentándose en el suelo y mirando a su alrededor aterrada.

- Hay un incendio -intentó explicarle.

- ¿Dónde están Edmund y Lucy? -preguntó asustada.

- Tuvimos que separarnos, estoy seguro de que estarán bien.-le dijo su hermano. Ella notó en su rostro el cansancio y una mezcla de tristeza- Susan, tienes que intentar salir de aquí.

- ¿Y qué hay de ti? -cuestionó al sólo mencionar que ella tenía que salir.

- Ya no puedo seguir -dijo agotado- debes irte Susan y encontrar a nuestros hermanos.

- ¡No puedo hacer eso! -le regañó- ¡No puedes rendirte, y si es necesario me quedaré aquí contigo, pero no me pidas que te abandone!

- Susan…

- ¡No, Peter! -le atajó. Pudo ver en sus ojos la determinación y supo que no la haría cambiar de parecer, así que si no quería que ella muriera él tampoco debía morir. Se levantó con su ayuda y ambos miraron a su alrededor, rodeados… completamente rodeados. Aún así sentía dentro de él la seguridad de que saldrían de ahí, no sabía cómo explicar ese sentimiento, pero estaba seguro que era real. Cómo si respondiera a sus sentimientos, un inmenso árbol cayó frente a ellos con un estruendo igual al rugido de un león, gracias a él, el camino les fue abierto. Peter tomó la mano de Susan y ambos cruzaron sobre el árbol librándose de las llamas que los tenían cautivos. Pronto estuvieron lejos de ellas y del humo, ahora podían buscar a sus hermanos sin correr peligro. El bosque yacía oscuro ahora que la noche había caído, pero las llamas a lo lejos les ayudaban con la visibilidad, estaban por decidir dónde empezarían a buscarlos cuando un grito les heló la sangre.

- ¡NOOO! -pudieron escuchar a lo lejos el grito desgarrador de Edmund. Asustados corrieron hacia dónde había provenido el grito.

- ¡EDMUND! -gritó Peter presa del pánico.

- ¡PETER! -se escuchó de nuevo su grito desesperado. Él y Susan corrieron aún más rápido de lo que pudieron llegar a imaginar.

- ¡ED! -siguió gritando Peter, corriendo y corriendo, sintiendo la desesperación de no llegar y sin querer imaginarse qué había pasado.

* * *

.

**:O ****ooohh que pudo pasar? :P**

**bueno pues lamento decirles que tendran que esperar un poco para saberlo**

**y con decir un poco me refiero a que probablemente será hasta el próximo mes n_n'**

**haré lo posible por que sea antes pero no prometo nada**

**gracias a todos los que siguen leyendo**

**y recuerden que un review siempre es bienvenido n.n**

**.  
**


	14. La primera nevada

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y todo lo que sea referente a los libros de C.S Lewis no son mios, ok?**

**Em capítulo muy corto n_n'**

**y después de un buen rato que no subía jejej**

**pero espero que sea de su agrado**

**n.n**

** gracias por seguir mi fic! :D  
**

**

* * *

.  
**

La primera nevada

.

Ambos se habían quedado inmóviles, ninguno había imaginado ni por un momento encontrarla en ese lugar. Mientras tanto, Jadis los miraba con una sonrisa burlesca y esa mirada penetrante que los dejaba paralizados, a sus costados se situaban diez calormenos armados y listos para atacar.

- Eres un maleducado Edmund, mira que me has hecho venir hasta aquí -se quejó la bruja con fingida molestia.

Eso fue suficiente para hacer reaccionar a Edmund, sacó su espada desafiante y se colocó delante de Lucy cubriéndola con su cuerpo, ella no se opuso pues aún continuaba asustada de tener frente a ellos a la Bruja Blanca. El sólo hecho de escuchar su voz anteriormente había sido suficiente para alterarla y ahora que la tenía de frente tal cómo la recordaba no sabía qué hacer ¿Dónde estaban Peter y Susan en esos momentos? Sacudió su cabeza para enfocar sus pensamientos, debía ser valiente y apoyar a su hermano, intentó colocarse a un lado de él pero la detuvo.

- Quédate detrás -le ordenó.

- ¿Acaso piensas pelear tu sólo? -le reprendió.

- Quédate detrás -repitió de forma más dura. Necesitaba pensar y rápido, siempre había sido bueno con las estrategias cuando se lo proponía y se tomaba su tiempo, ahora más que nunca necesitaba de esas habilidades, pues actuar impulsivamente también lo caracterizaba y era algo que no debía utilizar ahí, pues casi nunca las cosas terminaban del todo bien.

Estaba seguro de poder mantener una batalla por lo menos con cinco de ellos al mismo tiempo, pero aún quedaban otros cinco y Jadis… Si peleaba, Lucy quedaría desprotegida, pero si no lo hacía ellos de igual modo los atacarían. Según el lobo, la Bruja Blanca había ordenado llevarlo ante ella con vida pero eso no incluía a Lucy, tenía que hacer algo para sacarla de ahí.

- ¿Eso es todo lo que harán? -se burló fríamente viendo como ninguno se movía- Esperaba algo mejor de ustedes.

- ¿Cómo es que has regresado? - preguntó Edmund, no sabía qué más hacer para ganar tiempo, además que esa pregunta había rondado por su cabeza mucho tiempo- Aquella vez detuvimos tu regreso -mencionó, recordando aquel momento en el altozano de Aslan.

- Lo recuerdo bien -dijo ella conteniendo su ira- no estoy muy contenta con lo que hiciste Edmund -después su cara se alegró entre esas duras facciones- Pero, tuve suerte, los calormenos me liberaron gracias a los narnianos que aún me eran fieles.

- Así que fueron los calormenos -murmuró sorprendido.

- Esas pequeñas infiltraciones y ataques sólo fueron una distracción -le explicó- Necesitaban mi vara para liberarme -mencionó a la vez que levantaba su vara dorada la cual brilló a la luz del fuego a sus espaldas. Su cuerpo se tensó instantáneamente al verla, no podría defenderse tan fácilmente de eso- Claro que hubiera sido más sencillo si no hubiera quedado sepultada bajo los escombros a causa de esos telmarinos -terminó con desprecio.

- Volverás a dónde perteneces -dijo Edmund del mismo modo.

- Yo no lo creo -dijo sin perder su mirada fría y segura- Hasta ahora todo ha salido como lo planee. Te tengo justo dónde quería, Edmund. Aunque claro, si hubieras aceptado amablemente acompañar a mis lobos no me tendrías aquí -le habló la Bruja Blanca -pero como dije antes, eres tan predecible.

- Si me quieres a mí -habló él, sabiendo que lo que hacía no le parecería a su hermana- No opondré resistencia, pero deja ir a Lucy.

- ¡No! -exclamó Lucy indignada- No me iré.

- Lucy…

- No me iré, Edmund -se empecinó- No te dejaré aquí con ella.

- Está bien -aceptó la Bruja Blanca, interrumpiendo su discusión a lo que ambos la miraron asombrados de su respuesta tan rápida- Suelta tu espada y dejaré que se vaya.

- Bien-dijo Edmund tirando su espada. Se giró hacia Lucy viendo en sus ojos miedo y lágrimas deslizándose por su rostro.

- No me pidas que haga eso -rogó ella- no quiero dejarte.

- Por favor, Lucy -suplicó él también posando sus manos sobre los hombros de ella- tienes que hacerlo, hazlo por mí, no soportaría que te pasara algo.

- Pero…

- Busca a Peter y a Susan, y diles lo que sucede -la interrumpió- estaré bien.

Ella sabía que sólo lo decía para reconfortarla, no quería dejarlo porque podría ser la última vez que lo vería. Pero, sólo ellos dos no podrían contra los calormenos y la bruja, necesitaba de sus hermanos, los buscaría y juntos ayudarían a Edmund, era lo único que podía hacer por él en la situación que se encontraban.

- No tengo todo el tiempo del mundo -dijo la bruja aburrida- vete antes de que me arrepienta.

Lucy abrazó a Edmund con fuerza sollozando débilmente, Edmund se esforzó por contenerse de llorar también, se separaron y antes de irse Lucy le dirigió a la bruja una mirada de aversión para después correr hacia el linde del bosque.

Dos calormenos se acercaron a Edmund sujetando sus brazos con fuerza por si intentaba escapar, Edmund notó que la bruja sonreía victoriosa y se acercaba un poco a él.

- Iluso -dijo con crueldad. Aterrado vio como lentamente levantaba su vara apuntando unos metros más allá y de ella salía un rayo azul.

- ¡NOOO! -gritó con dolor.

Lucy no se había alejado lo suficiente cuando escuchó el gritó de su hermano, asustada se giró para sólo ver una luz azul y después…nada.

- Fuiste un tonto al creer que iba a cumplir - se burló de él viendo cómo éste se retorcía intentando zafarse del agarre de los soldados y correr hacía su hermana- Se verá bien en mi jardín, nada mal para empezar mi nueva colección.

Estaba destrozado, su hermana… su hermanita, no había podido protegerla. Tontamente había creído que si se entregaba la bruja le dejaría marcharse, ahora Lucy era una imagen de piedra, una estatua como Petirrojo, como los señores liebres y sus hijos.

Las lágrimas salían una tras otra, mirando con dolor a su pequeña hermana con la mirada perdida y su rostro asustado, un rosto que no vería sonreír de nuevo. Ya no volvería a escuchar su risa alegre y su dulce voz, no la vería más saltar con júbilo ante las cosas más simples de la vida, no podría abrazarla de nuevo. Todo se derrumbaba a su alrededor, su corazón se hacía pedazos a cada segundo y la culpa inundaba su ser.

- ¡EDMUND! -escuchó a la lejanía el gritó de su hermano. Una nueva esperanza surgía ante tanto dolor. Sus hermanos debían ver que la Bruja Blanca había vuelto y así al menos la verdad no moriría con ellos y podrían detenerla.

- ¡PETER! -gritó desesperado utilizando las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban.

- ¡Cállenlo! -ordenó Jadis molesta a los calormenos que lo sostenían. Uno de ellos le dio un golpe en la cabeza con la empuñadura de su espada y Edmund quedó inconsciente.

- ¡Muévanse! -ordenó la Bruja Blanca- No deben vernos.

Uno de los calormenos cargó el cuerpo inconsciente de Edmund y junto a los demás corrió al lado del carro de guerra que transportaba a Jadis alejándose prontamente del lugar.

.

Cuando Peter y Susan llegaron al linde del bosque miraron por todas partes desesperados intentando encontrar alguna señal de sus hermanos.

- ¡Lucy! -gritó Susan, esperando escuchar una respuesta, pero nada sucedió.

- ¡Edmund! - gritó entonces Peter, sin embargo, el silencio seguía.

No podían estar muy lejos, pero la voz de Edmund ya no se oía más ¿Eso qué significaba? ¿Le había pasado algo? ¿Lucy estaría bien? La angustia lo carcomía por dentro ¿Qué había pasado?

- ¡Ahí hay algo! -dijo Susan de pronto, señalando una pequeña silueta a unos metros de donde se encontraban.

Enseguida ambos corrieron hacia allá lo más rápido que sus pies les permitieron con la esperanza de que fuera alguno de ellos, pero al llegar ahí sus corazones se detuvieron de la impresión y sus caras palidecieron completamente ante la imagen que sus ojos veían. Era Lucy, no había duda alguna de ello, sin embargo, ahora era de piedra…

- ¡LUCY! -gritó Susan conmocionada y cayó al suelo de rodillas cubriendo su boca con ambas manos y llorando dolorosamente por su hermana. Peter podía escuchar su llanto, sin embargo no podía reaccionar, su cuerpo no respondía y seguía sin despegar la vista de Lucy. Podía ver sus ojos asustados, todo en su rostro demostraba miedo, ella tenía miedo… y no podía hacer nada para desaparecerlo.

Sólo conocía una persona en todo el mundo que podía haberle hecho eso a su hermana, y la ira, la culpa, el dolor era lo único que podía sentir en esos momentos al pensar que pudo haberlo evitado, nada de eso estaría pasando de no ser por él, cometió un error tras otro, todo era su culpa. Las lágrimas por fin afloraron de sus ojos, cayó al suelo devastado y gritó con rabia mientras golpeaba el suelo con furia. Notó como Susan se sobresalto con sus acciones y vio en sus ojos miedo mezclado con su dolor. Una vez más se sintió culpable. Arrepentido se acercó a ella y la rodeó con sus brazos en un fuerte abrazo al que ella correspondió inmediatamente mientras lloraba sobre su pecho.

- Perdón por asustarte -susurró llorando junto con ella, Susan negó con la cabeza aún escondida en su pecho y lo abrazó más fuerte.

Peter alzó la vista a su alrededor y contempló las llamas que se extendía frente a ellos junto con los gritos apagados de los árboles, luego se encontraba su pequeña hermana convertida en piedra a lo que le hizo sentir una fuerte opresión en el pecho, pero faltaba algo más, buscó por todas partes con su mirada pero no pudo encontrarlo. De pronto un extraño brillo en el suelo le llamó la atención, no se encontraba muy lejos de ellos. Peter tuvo que desprender su abrazo con Susan y caminó a donde provenía aquel brillo, Susan lo miró intrigada permaneciendo en el suelo mientras Peter llegaba a donde estaba el brillo, se inclinó a recogerlo y lentamente se puso nuevamente en pie sosteniendo en su mano la espada de Edmund, apartó su mirada de ella y notó las marcas en el suelo de varios pares de pies y unas delgadas líneas más adelante, seguramente ruedas.

- Se lo llevaron -susurró con rabia mirando hacia el horizonte. Caminó a donde estaban Susan y Lucy mostrándole la espada de Edmund a su hermana- La Bruja Blanca se lo ha llevado -dijo derrotado y con lágrimas en su rostro. Le había fallado… les había fallado a sus hermanos. Había prometido protegerlos y no lo había hecho, cuando más lo necesitaban no estuvo ahí.

- Crees que este…-preguntó Susan titubeante.

- No -respondió él de inmediato- Edmund dijo que le quería vivo.

- ¿Para qué querría mantenerlo vivo? -dijo Susan angustiada pensando en lo que podrían estarle haciendo a su hermano.

- No lo sé -dijo Peter sin querer imaginarlo, no podía dejar que Edmund pasara una vez más por eso- Toma -dijo a Susan mientras le extendía la espada de Edmund. Susan la agarró confundida -Úsala si lo necesitas. Iré a buscarlo -respondió ante la mirada interrogante de ella.

- ¡No puedes ir tu sólo, es muy peligroso! -le dijo asustada- ¿Cómo piensas rescatarlo solo?

- Estaré bien -intentó convencerla- Sé lo que hago.

- Iré contigo -le dijo seriamente poniéndose en pie.

- No puedes, debes quedarte con Lucy -dijo Peter.

- Entonces espera a pedir ayuda -siguió intentando ella testarudamente.

- No puedo perder más tiempo, Susan -dijo desesperado- Cada segundo que pasa Edmund puede estar más cerca de la muerte cuando la bruja ya no lo necesite más. No puedo esperar a que la ayuda venga.

Podía notar cómo el cerebro de Susan trabajaba a mil por hora intentando buscar una razón lo suficientemente sólida para no dejarlo ir, sin embargo, vio satisfecho como ella suspiraba derrotada después de unos momentos.

- Esta bien -dijo entristecida.

- Te prometo que regresaré con Edmund -dijo Peter muy seguro. Ella lo miró con los ojos anegados en lágrimas y corrió a abrazarlo.

- Ten cuidado -le susurró.

- Lo tendré -Se alejó un poco y buscó el rastro que habían dejado. Por primera vez tomó en cuenta que eran huellas humanas ¿Qué humano se uniría a ella? En primera instancia por su mente cruzaron los calormenos ¿Podría ser? Por el momento eso no le importaba, lo único que debía tener en mente era ir y traer a Edmund de vuelta. Esta vez cumpliría su promesa- Haz sonar tu cuerno -le dijo a Susan- No creo que hayan pasado por alto el incendio por lo que la ayuda llegará pronto y sabrán tu ubicación- Susan asintió mientras sacaba su cuerno y después lo hacía resonar por todo el lugar, el sonido recorrió si era posible toda Narnia, haciendo que a más de uno se le erizara la piel, aquel potente sonido era también como una señal para él de marcharse por lo que sus ojos se miraron una última vez antes de emprender su caminó por el prado.

- Volveré pronto -prometió Peter, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

- Eso espero -susurró ella rogando porque así fuera.

Susan siguió el camino trazado por su hermano hasta perderlo de vista, aun así no dejó de mirar al frente hasta que el primer copo de nieve cayó sobre su rostro y al alzar la mirada al cielo vio como empezaban a caer uno tras otro. La primera nevada había llegado. Anunciando el invierno, anunciando una nueva guerra y una nueva batalla contra la Bruja Blanca.

* * *

**.**

**Y...¿Qué tal?**

**¿Les gustó?**

**Un review para saber su opinión pliz n.n**

**Y para que esten sobre aviso...**

**El siguiente capitulo tardara em aproximadamente lo mismo que este si la inspiración me viene pronto **

**porque ha andado muy escasa con la escuela n_n'  
**

**Gracias a todos los que leen y dejan revie****w****s, se los agradezco mucho! n.n**

.


	15. La magia del brazalete

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y todo lo que sea referente a los libros de C.S Lewis no son mios, ok?**

**.  
**

**Ejem, hola?**

**Siento mucho no haber actualizado en casi dos meses! Q_Q**

** pero tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer y para colmo mi inspiracion estaba bloqueada**

**así que gracias a los que dejaron reviews y a los que siguen leyendo este fic**

**no los entretengo mas, espero que les guste n.n**

**.  
**

**

* * *

**

.

**La magia del brazalete**

**.  
**

Caspian miraba preocupado desde la muralla de Cair Paravel cómo las llamas se extendían por el bosque a lo lejos, Trumpkin y Reepichip se hallaban a su lado.

- El escuadrón de rescate debería llegar pronto para detener el incendio -mencionó Trumpkin.

- Rompetiempo va con ellos -prosiguió Reepichip-con él podrán apagarlo más deprisa.

- No es sólo el incendio lo que me preocupa -susurró Caspian- es la ubicación de él y quién pudo haberlo ocasionado.

- ¿Cree que los reyes y reinas estarán bien? Después de todo era el camino que tomaron cuando partieron -dijo Reepichip.

- Espero que sólo sea simple coincidencia -respondió preocupado- Sin embargo, ¿quién ocasionó el incendio?

- Los reportes matutinos indicaron que no había calormenos en la zona -aseguró Trumpkin.

- ¿Podrían estar usando alguna clase de magia para esconderse? -sugirió Reepichip.

- ¿Magia? -dijo Trumpkin incrédulo- si ellos temen cualquier cosa relacionada con ella.

- ¿No crees que es extraño que la Bruja Blanca apareciera al mismo tiempo que ellos? -defendió Reepichip su idea- podrían estar relacionados.

- ¡Tonterías! -insistió el enano- ¿Cómo sabrían de ella?

- Yo también lo he estado pensando -mencionó Caspian, interrumpiendo su discusión- Aunque me parezca imposible…

Caspian se detuvo al escuchar un potente sonido que lo hizo estremecerse de pies a cabeza al igual que a Trumpkin y Reepichip que saltaron sobresaltados en su lugar. Era ese mismo sonido que había escuchado cuando hizo sonar el cuerno de Susan hacía un año, el mismo cuerno que le había devuelto a ella hace poco.

- ¡Es ella! -exclamó Caspian alarmado- ¡Están en problemas! Trumpkin avisa a uno de los grifos para que me lleve hasta allá…

- ¡Pero, no puedes dejar a tu ejército cuando están a punto de ir a la batalla! -le interrumpió.

- Entonces nos moveremos ya y acamparemos-respondió Caspian.

- Pero los caballeros de Archenland aun no han llegado -dijo Reepichip.

- No podemos esperarlos más -dijo Caspian apurado- nuestras tropas ya están listas esperando por ellos, se les dará nuestra ubicación para que se reúnan con nosotros. Ahora debemos marchar, si los reyes y reinas se encuentran en peligro debió estar relacionado con los calormenos o la Bruja y necesitan de nuestra ayuda -Con esas palabras logró convencerlos a ambos y prestaron atención a sus ordenes- Entonces, Trumpkin avisa a los grifos y reúne a un grupo que pueda partir sobre ellos, Reepichip dile a Vendaval que aliste al demás ejército para partir lo más pronto posible, yo me adelantaré y les enviaré la ubicación donde se reunirán conmigo. ¿Entendido?

- Si, majestad -respondieron por igual y partieron de inmediato a cumplir sus órdenes. Caspian volvió la mirada hacia las llamas, rogando porque estuvieran bien. Sintió que algo frio se posaba sobre su mano apoyada en la muralla, miró hacia el cielo y comprendió a qué se debía.

- Nieve… -susurró. En definitiva un mal presagio.

.

.

La temperatura comenzaba a bajar rápidamente mientras la nieve empezaba a caer con mayor rapidez. Inútilmente Susan trataba de quitar la nieve que se acumulaba sobre Lucy quien para su pesar permanecía inmóvil. Ella seguía llorando por su pobre hermanita y sollozaba cada vez que pasaba su mano sobre ella tratando de apartar la nieve. Le dolía verla en ese estado, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que eso no hubiera sucedido, que Lucy aún estuviera bien al igual que Edmund. Deseaba no haber estado tan cegada y ocasionar que todo eso sucediera, sabía que Peter se sentía culpable pero ella lo era aún más y eso le destrozaba el corazón. No sabía qué más podía hacer, se sentía perdida sin sus hermanos. Llorando con mayor fuerza abrazó el cuerpo de Lucy intentando encontrar algún consuelo en ello, sin embargo, podía sentir la fría piedra entre sus brazos que no correspondía a su abrazo. Sólo había alguien que podía ayudar a su hermana en ese momento.

- Aslan, ayúdame -rogó ella aun abrazada a Lucy.

Una brisa cálida en medio de ese frío intenso se arremolinó en torno a Susan y Lucy. Susan se separó de Lucy extrañada por esa calidez y volteó a su alrededor en busca de la fuente de ella sabiendo de quien provenía.

- ¿Aslan? -preguntó al aire pues no podía verlo por ninguna parte.

No hubo ninguna respuesta, mas esa calidez permanecía alrededor. Su mirada se detuvo de nuevo en su hermana y abrió los ojos con asombro, pues increíblemente Lucy volvía a la normalidad, sus mejillas volvían a tomar ese color rosado y poco a poco comenzaba a moverse y respirar otra vez. Algo desorientada y mareada, Lucy se tambaleó un poco y de no ser por Susan quien se apresuró a sujetarla hubiera caído al suelo.

- ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Lucy. Se sentía confundida, Susan la abrazaba fuertemente llorando a mares sobre ella. Lo último que recordaba era una luz azul, después vino a su mente el gritó de su hermano y los recuerdos volvieron al instante - ¡¿Dónde está Edmund? -gritó asustada separándose de Susan- ¡¿Y Peter? ¡¿Qué sucedió?

- Tranquilízate, Lucy -intentó calmarla - La Bruja Blanca te…convirtió en piedra… y… -se esforzó por contarle sin que sus emociones se salieran de control -Ellos… -dijo dubitativa.

- ¿Ellos qué, Susan?

- La Bruja Blanca se llevó a Edmund… y Peter fue tras ellos -explicó Susan.

- No puede ser… -susurró Lucy mientras las lágrimas surcaban su rostro. Después de todo lo había logrado, se lo había llevado. Su hermano estaba en las manos de esa bruja y quien sabe por lo que estaría pasando en ese preciso momento, tenían que hacer algo- hay que ir también -dijo Lucy recobrando la compostura.

- No podemos -le detuvo Susan. Lucy la miró confundida- La nieve debió haber cubierto cualquier rastro de ellos hace tiempo, además no hay suficiente visibilidad, terminaríamos perdidas.

- Pero…

- Esperaremos a que la ayuda llegue -dijo Susan con clama- no deben tardar mucho, después veremos la forma de poder ir a buscar a Pete y a Ed -A Lucy no parecía agradarle la idea, pero no dijo nada para oponerse a ello- Sé cómo te sientes, yo me siento igual -le dijo intentando controlar el llanto- Esto es culpa mía -sollozó ella- si tan sólo yo…

- ¡No es tu culpa, Susan! -saltó Lucy de inmediato.

- Claro que lo es -insistió ella- Si tan sólo yo no hubiera dicho nunca que Edmund debería regresar a casa, él no se hubiera ido y nada de esto estaría pasando -dijo afligida.

- Eso no es cierto -le contradijo- No puedes saber lo que podría haber pasado de ninguna forma. Así que sácate eso de la cabeza de una vez- le regañó- Edmund no querrá verte así cuando vuelva.

- ¿Estás segura qué lo hará? -susurró tristemente.

- Lo estoy -le aseguró dándole un fuerte abrazo para calmarla- ahora esperemos la ayuda- Susan asintió mientras se desahogaba sobre su hombro.

.

.

Al momento de abrir los ojos se encontró con un lugar lúgubre en donde se asentaba un gran silencio y un ambiente helado lo rodeaba. Sentía un fuerte dolor en la cabeza y tardó unos segundos en recordar lo que había pasado. La imagen de Lucy convertida en piedra apareció enseguida en su mente torturándolo ¿Cómo había permitido que eso pasara?

Intentó moverse pero por el dolor en sus brazos se dio cuenta que algo lo detenía, ahí fue cuando notó que tenía cadenas en pies y manos, obviamente la bruja no lo hubiera dejado así sin más encerrado, claramente hubiera podido escapar si no hubiera más que una puerta de por medio y eso ella lo sabía bien. Intentó sentarse en aquella superficie donde se encontraba, no era totalmente plana, había una grieta justo en medio de ella que hacía que la superficie se inclinara hacia un lado, se levantó un poco para ver mejor y trató de ubicar en dónde se encontraba. Una ola de recuerdos inundó su mente en cuanto logró distinguir más allá de la superficie cuadrada y partida a la mitad en donde estaba. La mesa de piedra, es a ella a donde estaba encadenado.

- Al fin despiertas -escuchó decir a una voz detrás de él. Al voltear vio a la Bruja Blanca junto a un calormeno quien traía una antorcha en sus manos y cerraba una puerta tras ellos que la última vez que había estado ahí no existía.

- ¿Por qué me has traído aquí? -fue lo primero que sus labios pronunciaron.

- ¿Nostalgia? -preguntó en burla- ¿O tal vez culpa? - caminó hasta llegar a un lado de él y lo examinó con la mirada que tanto odiaba.

- Creí que este lugar estaba en ruinas -continuó Edmund sin dejar que ella lo desviara del tema. Jadis sonrió con desprecio.

- Después de mi liberación reconstruí este lugar con mis nuevos poderes-le contó-Y te traje aquí precisamente porque nadie te buscará en un lugar que se supone ya no existe- dijo victoriosa.

Edmund examinó nuevamente el lugar y se dio cuenta que todas las imágenes grabadas en la piedra ya no estaban e inclusive la de Aslan. La Bruja Blanca se dio cuenta de eso.

- ¿No creerás que iba a dejar esa fastidiosa imagen ahí o sí? -se burló- He estado esperando esto por mucho tiempo durante mi encierro, nada puede salir mal.

- No estés tan segura de eso- le contradijo Edmund con desprecio- mis hermanos me encontrarán- Jadis soltó una gran carcajada al oírlo decir eso.

- ¿Crees que tus hermanos te salvarán? -alargó su mano para tomar la cara de Edmund pero éste intentó alejarse con desagrado más las cadenas se lo impidieron y ella lo agarró con fuerza haciendo que la mirara a sus fríos ojos- No lo harán-dijo con seguridad- Ni siquiera pueden confiar en ti -se burló- así que pierde las esperanzas de una vez por todas -finalizó soltándolo.

- ¿Crees que después de lo que le hiciste a Lucy ellos seguirán pensando que no has vuelto? -la encaró.

- A decir verdad si lo creo -dijo con simplicidad- mi plan no ha tenido fallas hasta el momento. Piénsalo de este modo -comenzó a enumerar con sus dedos- tus hermanos saben que estás empeñado en afirmar que he vuelto, he logrado que todos tus encuentros conmigo no me vea nadie más que tú, por lo que no has tenido ninguna prueba y petirrojo fue la cereza del pastel con la que conseguí que te creyeran mal de la cabeza -con eso soltó una carcajada- la única que te creía yace como una estatua en medio de la nada, si la encuentran asumirán que todo ha sido planeado por ti y tu hermana para hacerles cambiar de opinión y que esa estatua es falsa -su arrogante sonrisa se ensanchó más- Acéptalo, no vendrán -dijo hiriente- Las personas no perdonan después de una traición y jamás tendrás plenamente su confianza.

No podía simplemente ignorar todo lo que ella le decía por más que lo intentara y supiera que sólo intentaba hacerle dudar, conocía a sus hermanos, sabía que lo habían perdonado o al menos eso creía… ¿Pero en qué estaba pensando? Ellos sólo habían caído en el juego de Jadis, jamás hubieran dudado de no ser por ella, pero si lo perdonaron por qué no confiaron ciegamente como lo hizo Lucy. Su cabeza era un mar de emociones a punto de estallar.

- Tus dudas sólo confirman que estoy en lo cierto -dijo con satisfacción.

- ¡¿Por qué haces todo esto? -preguntó exasperado- ¡¿Por qué no me has matado aún? ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

- Hacerte pagar -dijo con odio- Me he pasado estos años odiándote por no acabar con tu vida cuando tuve la oportunidad y a causa de eso destruiste mi vara -Lo tomó por el cuello con fuerza y lo acercó a su cara que demostraba una gran ira-Te haré sufrir cómo no tienes idea -susurró con fiereza- recuperaré mi trono y Narnia se arrodillará ante su única y verdadera reina. Y verás como acabo con tus hermanos uno por uno -dijo con deleite- te torturaré hasta que me ruegues que termine con tu existencia -después de eso lo soltó con fuerza.

- No ganarás -dijo Edmund levantándose un poco para encararla- Aslan…

- ¿Aslan? -preguntó con ironía- ¿Dónde está él ahora? ¿Por qué no te ha sacado de aquí si tanto confías en él?

- El vendrá y nos ayudará -dijo con seguridad- lo sé.

- Yo misma me haré cargo de esfumar esa tonta esperanza que te queda -dijo para después hacerle una seña al calormeno para que se acercara. Éste un poco asustado se acerco a ella- Sujétalo y abre bien su boca -le ordenó.

Sin pensarlo dos veces el calormeno sujetó a Edmund con fuerza y lo forzó a abrir la boca. Edmund intentó luchar para zafarse de su agarre pero le fue imposible, con temor vio como ella sacaba un pequeño frasco de plata y lo acercó a su boca dejando caer una sola gota dentro.

El efecto fue casi instantáneo, una ola de dolor lo llenó por completo, sentía que sus huesos se trituraban en miles de astillas ardientes enterrándose en cada parte de su cuerpo causándole un inmenso dolor que jamás creyó posible, el dolor era demasiado, no podía pensar más que en que el dolor parara, había dejado de escuchar sus propios gritos de dolor. Sólo quería que parara, no podía soportarlo, se le dificultaba respirar y su cuerpo se contraía de dolor.

La Bruja Blanca con gran placer lo miraba sufrir, retorcerse y gritar de dolor, era como música para sus oídos, pero si no quería matarlo antes de tiempo tenía que dejar su deleite para después. Sacó otro frasco diferente y ordenó al calormeno sujetarlo de nuevo para que dejara de retorcerse y puso una gota en su boca.

Al instante Edmund dejó de moverse quedando su cuerpo desvanecido, su grito se volvió un quejido y por fin pudo respirar normalmente. Lo último de lo que tuvo conciencia fue en la voz de la Bruja Blanca susurrándole al oído-No olvides que para ellos sigues siendo un traidor…- después de eso su mundo se oscureció y no supo nada más.

.

.

La oscuridad le impedía seguir adelante y había perdido por completo las huellas de los captores de su hermano, desde hacía un tiempo que la nieve había comenzado a caer y ya cubría totalmente el suelo, tenía frío pero la angustia que sentía anulaba cualquier otra sensación que pudiera tener. Había intentado adivinar la dirección que habrían tomado ya que no había otro modo de encontrarlos pero al parecer no sirvió de mucho pues ahora no sabía si caminaba por el camino correcto o simplemente se alejaba más de él. Se detuvo un momento para tomar un respiro, todo lo sucedido lo había agotado, necesitaba escuchar a su cabeza (que extrañamente era igual a la voz de Susan) y buscar un lugar dónde pasar la noche, sabía que no podía hacer nada más por el momento. Así que afortunadamente encontró un árbol con un gran agujero en la raíz en el cual podría refugiarse del frío, se cubrió con su capa de viaje la cual no era lo suficientemente abrigadora, pero era mejor que nada e intentó dormir un poco aunque le parecía casi imposible pues no dejaba de pensar en Edmund.

- Aslan, ayúdame a encontrarlo -rogó en un susurró antes de quedarse dormido después del largo día que había tenido.

.

.

Al despertar, lo primero que sintió fue un dolor tremendo en todo su cuerpo, como si hubiera hecho ejercicio por horas. Al encontrarse en la misma habitación vacía y fría, con desilusión Edmund pudo ver que no era un mal sueño lo que estaba pasando, seguía aprisionado por esas cadenas y evidentemente aquellos segundos de tortura habían sido tan reales como el dolor que ahora sentía. Tenía que salir de ahí, escapar de alguna forma pero no tenía idea de cómo, con esfuerzo logró sentarse y evaluó su situación. Claramente todo estaba en su contra, no tenía armas, estaba en cadenado y encerrado bajo llave con cientos de calormenos a su alrededor y la Bruja Blanca al acecho ¿Qué oportunidades tenía? Se llevó las manos a la cara frustrado y ahí fue cuando notó que algo brillante pendía de su cuello, no era precisamente la cadena que Lucy le había regalado, sino lo que había enganchado a ella ¿Por qué no lo había notado antes? Había olvidado por completo devolvérselo a su hermana. El brazalete seguía prendido a su cadena desde aquel día en que lo había encontrado en el bosque, era sorprendente que no lo hubiera notado hasta ese momento.

Lo soltó de su cadena para verlo mejor, por alguna extraña razón que no conseguía explicar, aquel brazalete le hacía sentir una sensación extraña, algo mágico había en él y tenía sentido ya que el mismo profesor Kirke se lo había obsequiado a su hermana para ayudarlos. ¿Pero exactamente en qué podría ayudarlos? No tenía la menor idea. Lo siguió observando unos segundos más pasando por cada uno de los dijes que tenía el brazalete, se fijó en el dije de una llave y sonrió amargamente.

- Si tan sólo esta llave fuera de verdad podría salir de aquí -murmuró para sí mismo.

Al momento de terminar de decir esas palabras el brazalete comenzó a brillar intensamente. Edmund algo asustado y asombrado pudo ver como aquella diminuta llave comenzaba a crecer hasta llegar al tamaño de una llave normal. No podía creer lo que veía. ¡El brazalete en verdad era mágico! Observó con atención la llave, ahora crecida, con sus esperanzas nuevamente levantadas ¿Esa llave podría liberarlo de sus cadenas? Acercó la llave a una de sus muñecas y la metió dentro de la cerradura, giró lentamente la llave con el alma en un hilo rogando por que funcionara y una oleada de alegría y alivio lo llenó al escuchar ese ligero _¡Clic!_ al girar completamente ¡Ese era su boleto de salida de aquel lugar! Agradeció tanto mentalmente al profesor Kirke por ese mágico brazalete y a Aslan porque él lo tuviera en ese momento de necesidad. Edmund se apresuró en liberarse completamente pues aunque se sentía algo débil y cansado no podía seguir ahí ni un minuto más si le era posible. Al terminar de liberarse, la llave se encogió nuevamente y el brazalete dejó de brilla.

Se bajó de la mesa de piedra y caminó sigiloso hacia la puerta, se asomó por la ventanilla de la puerta y desilusionado pudo ver a un guardia custodiándola. ¿Y ahora qué? Miró implorante al brazalete que traía en su mano intentando encontrar algo que pudiera serle de ayuda. La espada y el escudo podría utilizarlos para enfrentarlo pero armaría un gran alboroto y atraería a los calormenos y a Jadis y entonces su escape sería un fracaso, no veía cómo una estrella o unos cascabeles podrían servirle así que sólo quedaba el león.

Pero había otro problema ¿Exactamente qué tenía que hacer para activar su magia? Cuando usó la llave simplemente pensó en que si fuera real saldría. Al ver ese león no pudo evitar pensar en lo mucho que le recordaba a Aslan así que decidió intentarlo.

- Aslan, ayúdame -susurró implorante.

El brazalete comenzó a brillar nuevamente pero en vez de ver al gran león, cómo en un momento había creído, los cascabeles del brazalete crecieron y mágicamente empezaron a emitir una dulce melodía. Era extrañamente hermosa, lo hacía sentirse seguro. De un momento a otro los cascabeles dejaron de sonar y volvieron a su forma original. Un ruido sordo se escuchó fuera de la puerta, al asomarse vio al guardia completamente dormido en el suelo. Ahora o nunca.

- Necesito una llave -dijo al brazalete y la llave creció de nuevo. Por un momento se preguntó si la llave encajaría a pesar de ser cerraduras diferentes pero sus dudas se disiparon cuando la llave entró perfectamente y abrió la puerta, guardó el brazalete en su bolsillo del pantalón y con cuidado, salió sigiloso para no despertar al guardia. Después de alejarse un poco del guardia sacó nuevamente el brazalete y pidió la espada y el escudo, como en las ocasiones anteriores el brazalete brilló y de un segundo a otro en su mano estaba la espada y sujeto a su otro brazo el escudo.

- Ahora… -dijo guardando el brazalete y mirando hacia los lados en dónde se mostraban una serie de túneles diferentes- ¿Por dónde? -había estado ahí antes pero no recordaba exactamente cómo llegar a la salida- ¿Por dónde? -volvió a preguntarse a sí mismo en busca de una respuesta.

De su bolsillo salió una pequeña luz y se posicionó frente a él flotando, se dio cuenta que era el dije de la estrella, ésta comenzó a moverse hacia uno de los túneles y no tuvo más opción que seguirla cuidando de no hacer mucho ruido y tratando de ocultarse en las sombras para no ser visto.

La estrella se movía demasiado rápido para que él pudiera seguirla en el estado en el que se encontraba, hubo un momento en que la perdió de vista y cansado se detuvo un momento. Grave error. Cuando estaba por caminar de nuevo, por uno de los pasillos apareció la Bruja Blanca plantándose delante de él. Pudo notar por unos segundos el asombro en su rostro al ver que había escapado pero rápidamente cambió a una expresión de ira, varios calormenos la acompañaban y enseguida sacaron sus espadas. Edmund retrocedió asustado ¿Por qué justo cuando todo parecía que saldría bien tenía que toparse con ella? No eran demasiados calormenos ¿Podría vencerlos a todos? Pero… ¿podría escapar de ella simplemente con su espada y escudo? Su momento de duda le costó muy caro pues ambos objetos en un destello desaparecieron de su mano para quedar completamente indefenso.

- ¿Así que lograste liberarte? -dijo Jadis enfurecida y mirándolo de forma severa- Pagarás muy caro tu atrevimiento, Edmund- Estaba paralizado y no tenía idea de qué hacer, veía cómo sus esperanzas se iban desvaneciendo a cada segundo que pasaba ahí.

Unos pasos apresurados se escucharon tras él y segundos después apareció el guardia que se suponía tenía que vigilar su celda.

- Mi señora -dijo asustado- le juro que no se qué fue lo que pasó, yo estaba…

Pero el calormeno no pudo continuar pues la Bruja Blanca alzó su vara contra él y en un segundo sólo era más que una estatua.

- Agárrenlo-ordenó la Bruja Blanca a los otros soldados que miraban la escena aterrorizados, los carlomenos no dudaron ni un segundo y se apuraron a apresarlo. Edmund, luchó con todas sus fuerzas para liberarse pues sabía que su intentó de escape no se quedaría sin un castigo de por medio y el tan sólo pensar en que ella volviera a torturarlo de ese modo le hacía querer morir allí mismo antes que sufrir tanto dolor. Prácticamente lo arrastraron de nuevo a su celda mientras él seguía forcejeando.

- Dime cómo lograste escapar, Edmund y te prometo que tu castigo no será mayor -dijo Jadis mirando a Edmund, quien desesperado intentaba liberarse.

- No te diré nada -le espetó molesto.

- Tu lo pediste -dijo ella mientras sacaba el frasco plateado- Sujétenlo bien.

Fueron necesarios tres calormenos para inmovilizarlo completamente, la Bruja disfrutó al dejar caer dos gotas en su boca y oírlo gritar segundos después mientras caía al piso retorciéndose por el dolor.

- ¡Dime cómo escapaste! -le gritó la bruja en medio de su sufrimiento- ¡Dónde conseguiste esa espada y escudo! ¡Dímelo y haré que pare!

- ¡NO! -consiguió gritar Edmund ante el dolor que era cada vez peor, por un momento llegó a pensar que moriría ahí mismo.

La Bruja exasperada sacó el otro frasco y se lo dio a beber, no le daría el gusto de morir antes de tiempo, sólo ella decidiría el momento en que ya no le serviría más. Edmund cayó de nuevo en la inconsciencia mientras en su último pensamiento rogaba por ayuda a sus hermanos y a Aslan, para dejar de vivir ese infierno.

* * *

**¿Fui muy mala con Ed?, nah creo que pudo ser peor :P jaja**

**¿Pensaron que ya no saldría el brazalete? yo por un momento creí que nunca llegaría hasta este cap O.o**

**¿Qué pasará? Pues... tendrán que esperar hasta depués de que se estrene la pelicula por que no creo publicar antes jejej n_n'**

**!Paciencia! y gracias por llegar hasta aquí n.n**

**no olviden sus reviews con sus opiniones**

**y recuerden que por mucho que me tarde no dejaré tirado ningun fanfic mientras esté en mis manos**

**nos vemos**

**P.D. Este fanfic ya esta acercándose al final :P  
**


	16. El escudo del león

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y todo lo que sea referente a los libros de C.S Lewis no son mios, ok?**

**Hola! ¿Me extrañaron?**

**Bueno, siempre pido disculpas por tardarme tanto, pero qué son dos mesesitos? :P**

**en este caso tarde unos 20 dias no? :D**

**También quiero agradecer a cada uno de los que me han dejado reviews, la verdad me halagan y me hacen muy feliz cada uno de ellos,**

**espero no desepcionar a niguno y a los que no dejan espero que se animen y me digan qué les parece, aun así aprecio que sigan leyendo hasta este momento,**

**bueno disfruten el capítulo jeje n.n  
**

**

* * *

.  
**

**El escudo del león**

**.**

**.  
**

El bosque estaba en completa oscuridad, el sonido de las pisadas bajo la nieve era lo único que se escuchaba alrededor. Caminaba sin rumbo, perdido en ese inmenso bosque, la desesperación crecía dentro de él, no sabía a dónde ir, no sabía qué debía hacer. De pronto sintió una cálida brisa agitando su cabello que se hizo cada vez más fuerte hasta que una luz deslumbró todo el lugar, el sol salió de entre la oscura noche mientras la nieve daba paso a la hierba verde y a cientos de flores.

Peter no entendía lo que sucedía, debía sentir miedo más sin embargo no lo tenía, dio unos pasos hacia adelante con el presentimiento que si seguía avanzando descubriría el misterio que lo rodeaba. A lo lejos comenzó a escuchar el correr del agua, un río debía estar cerca de ahí, caminó un poco más sintiendo una extraña emoción por seguir avanzando, no sabía dónde estaba pero una extraña calma se podía sentir por todas partes. Alzó su mirada observando el paisaje que se formaba, ya no era más el bosque oscuro y frió que era antes sino uno cálido y alegre. Sintió que alguien lo miraba por lo que al fijar su mirada al frente pudo verlo después de tanto tiempo.

- ¡Aslan! -dijo Peter sorprendido y feliz. El león lo miró amablemente y después habló con su imponente voz.

- Ven conmigo -le dijo mientras daba media vuelta y empezaba a caminar, Peter de inmediato lo siguió. Tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle pero no pudo hacerle ninguna cuando el león se giró a él. Estaban fuera del bosque y una gran estructura se mostraba a lo lejos. El Altozano de Aslan.

- Ve -le dijo Aslan a Peter- sigue la estrella.

- ¿Qué? -preguntó sin comprender. En ese momento pudo escuchar un grito de dolor a lo lejos, proveniente del Altozano de Aslan. ¡Era Edmund!

Peter abrió los ojos sobresaltado y se encontró de nuevo debajo de aquel árbol en el que había hallado refugió la noche anterior. Había tenido un sueño muy vívido y estaba seguro que no había sido un sueño cualquiera, Aslan le había indicado el lugar a dónde debía ir para poder encontrar a su hermano, lo sabía. Lo que le inquietaba era el final del sueño, al parecer Edmund estaba sufriendo, tenía que encontrarlo pronto.

Se levantó del suelo y se dispuso a salir de ese hueco, en cuanto puso un pie fuera sintió un escalofrío, había más nieve de la que recordaba ayer, seguramente había continuado nevando después de quedarse dormido, estaba sorprendido de no haber muerto congelado y recordó que antes de salir no había sentido frio, entró de nuevo en el hueco y una calidez rodeaba el interior del árbol. Tenía la certeza que Aslan le había mantenido caliente durante la fría noche y agradeció mentalmente al león.

Partió con los ánimos renovados ahora que sabía a dónde debía ir, tardaría todo el día en llegar pero no pararía hasta salvar a Edmund de las garras de la Bruja Blanca.

.

El incendio ocurrido en el bosque la noche anterior había causado una gran pérdida para los narnianos; dríades y animales parlantes habían muerto durante el incendio y otros más se habían quedado sin hogar. Cuando Caspian llegó con la ayuda y detuvieron el incendio, Susan y Lucy le contaron todo lo que había pasado. Caspian preocupado, intentó convencerlas para que regresaran a Cair Paravel y esperaran noticias de la búsqueda que realizarían para encontrar a Peter y Edmund, pero ellas querían buscar a sus hermanos por sí mismas mas Caspian se negó a dejarlas ir, entonces ellas se empecinaron en no moverse de ahí hasta que sus hermanos regresaran.

El ejército restante llegó por la mañana y comenzaba a instalarse alrededor del área. Lucy miraba desde la entrada de su tienda de campaña la blanca nieve que cubría todo el terreno, en su mente sólo cabían sus hermanos, la angustia de no saber dónde podían estar, si estarían bien, si estarían… ¡No! No debía ponerse a pensar en eso, ellos debían estar bien, Aslan no permitiría que algo malo les pasara. Debía seguir pensando así o perdería la cabeza de desesperación. Susan llegó a su lado y la abrazó por los hombros sin decir nada, permanecieron en silencio por largo tiempo, no había nada que decir, ambas estaban muriendo por saber algo de sus hermanos, ambas se preguntaban las mismas cosas y sin decir nada podían consolarse mutuamente y así siguieron viendo el horizonte a la espera de una pequeña señal.

Caspian llegó momentos después y de inmediato saltaron en busca de información sobre sus hermanos.

- Lo siento -lamentó Caspian- nuestras patrullas de búsqueda no han encontrado algún indicio sobre el paradero de Peter y Edmund -ante eso Susan y Lucy se entristecieron- Hay algo más -prosiguió- me han reportado que las tropas calormenas han desembarcado ayer por la noche y después de eso perdieron su rastro por completo.

- ¡¿Qué? -dijeron ellas al mismo tiempo asustadas.

- Después que tocaran tierra desaparecieron por completo, los han buscado cerca del área pero no han podido dar con ellos.

- ¿Cómo es eso posible? -preguntó Susan desconcertada.

- Eso mismo quisiera saber -respondió Caspian- probablemente buscaron refugio en alguna parte y por eso no hemos podido encontrarlos.

- Al igual que no hemos podido encontrar a Peter y Edmund -susurró Lucy.

- ¿Crees que tenga relación? -preguntó Susan.

- Podría ser -comentó Caspian- pero no podemos estar seguros de nada. De lo que estamos seguros es que atacarán pronto y debemos estar listos para ello. Así que por favor consideren el regresar a Cair Paravel, no es seguro que se queden aquí.

- Caspian -habló Susan seriamente- no nos moveremos hasta saber algo de nuestros hermanos, además no nos quedaremos aquí sin hacer nada.

- Nosotras también pelearemos -completó Lucy.

- Pero…

- Sabemos lo que hacemos -dijo Susan decidida- aunque no lo aparente ya hemos pasado por esto más veces que tú y somos perfectamente capaces de cuidarnos por nuestra cuenta durante una batalla.

- Aun así…

- No intentes detenernos, Caspian -le interrumpió Lucy- Es eso o dejarnos ir a buscar a Peter y Edmund.

Caspian no pudo oponerse más y prefirió que se quedaran en dónde pudiera verlas a que decidieran marcharse a buscar a sus hermanos solas.

.

El día transcurrió rápidamente y pronto la oscuridad cubrió por completo su alrededor, se sentía abatido por no poder avanzar más en ese día estando tan cerca de llegar al Altozano de Aslan. Peter se recargó en un árbol para tomar un respiro después de pasar horas caminando sin descansar, en lo único que había podido pensar en todo ese tiempo era en su hermano, en la culpa que sentía de haber dejado que pasara todo eso, en no haberlo escuchado cuando había tenido la oportunidad y en salvarlo a como diera lugar aún si sacrificaba su propia vida para hacerlo.

Debía comenzar a buscar un lugar dónde pasar la noche o moriría de frio, por lo que dio unos pasos mirando a su alrededor. En ese momento una pequeña y misteriosa luz a pareció de repente frente a él asustándolo un poco, aquella luz brillante flotaba ante él a la espera de que reaccionara, Peter la examinó detenidamente al darse cuenta que no parecía peligrosa, para después percatarse de que se trataba de una estrella. De inmediato recordó las palabras de Aslan durante su sueño.

- Sigue la estrella… -susurró para sí ¡Esa era la estrella a la que se refería! Al parecer la misma estrella había notado que Peter por fin había comprendido y comenzó a moverse por el bosque, tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y se apuró en ir tras ella. La siguió por largo tiempo, llegó a pensar por un momento en que no se detendría nunca hasta que llegó al límite del bosque y pudo ver, a pesar de la oscuridad, el Altozano de Aslan. ¡Por fin! Estaba muy cerca de encontrarlo. Vio como la estrella siguió avanzando y en un instante desapareció.

Le pareció extraño por un momento pero había cumplido su propósito así que ya no la necesitaba más. Caminó con cuidado, vigilando que nadie pudiera verlo, al llegar al punto en que la estrella había desaparecido tuvo una sensación extraña como si atravesara alguna barrera invisible y no estaba del todo equivocado pues frente a sus ojos apareció algo más que el Altozano de Aslan. Cientos de tiendas de campaña estaban alrededor, mientras miles de calormenos se paseaban de un lado a otro construyendo armas y catapultas, entrenando unos con otros, preparándose para la batalla. Estaba conmocionado, ¿Cómo podían haberse infiltrado tantos calormenos sin ser vistos y permanecer ocultos por una barrera mágica? La Bruja Blanca debió de haberles ayudado, dónde más podría conseguir un ejército para atacar Narnia si no eran ellos. Recordó que estaba en medio de cientos de calormenos que podrían matarlo en un instante si lo descubrían por lo que se cubrió rápidamente con la capa y trató de aparentar ser uno de ellos, gracias al frio los calormenos estaban abrigados hasta la cabeza por lo que no les parecía extraño que el también la escondiera, era bueno que en Calormen hubiera tanto calor que una simple brisa los hiciera temblar.

Caminó entre ellos lo más tranquilo que pudo, nadie se fijó en él, eso era un alivio así que siguió caminando sin detenerse, pero un calormeno lo detuvo de improviso. Sintió que se le venía el mundo encima ¿Habría notado que no era uno de ellos?

- ¿Por qué no te pones a trabajar en vez de holgazanear por ahí? -le dijo el calormeno de mal humor- llévate esto a dónde están las demás -dijo dándole una pesada caja que casi se le caía de las manos y señalando una enorme carpa.

Había estado muy cerca de ser descubierto, ahora… ¿cómo se zafaría de esta? Cargó la caja hasta la carpa donde se encontró a más calormenos sacando el contenido, se llevó el susto de su vida al ver lo que había en ellas, no podía creerlo, ¡dinamita! ¿Cómo era posible? En Narnia no existía, jamás había esperado encontrarse con algo como eso, un calormeno lo sacó de su estupor cuando lo empujó a un lado y puso otra caja junto a las demás.

- Parece ser que es la última -dijo aliviado.

- ¿De verdad crees que estas cosas nos ayudarán a vencer a esos bárbaros? -preguntó otro calormeno mirando escéptico las cajas- No parece que puedan hacerles ni un rasguño.

- No son ordenes mías sino de esa bruja -dijo molesto el último calormeno que había llegado- no debemos fiarnos mucho de lo que diga, pero mientras tanto hagamos lo que pide.

- Cuando hayamos tomado Narnia, se arrepentirá de tratarnos como esclavos -respondió el calormeno- Nosotros la liberamos, debería servirnos a nosotros, no al revés.

- Será mejor que cuides tu lengua -dijo el otro- esa bruja puede estar escuchándonos y podrías terminar como Zashir por casi dejar escapar al prisionero -En ese momento Peter prestó mucha atención a cada una de sus palabras.

-Tienes razón -dijo el calormeno reprimiendo un escalofrío- pero creo que ese bárbaro la está pasando peor.

- Si, no quisiera estar en sus zapatos -concordó el otro.

Había escuchado suficiente, tenía que salir de ahí, los calormenos estaban tan concentrados en su plática y desempacando la dinamita que no notaron cuando salió disimuladamente de la carpa y caminó deprisa hacia el Altozano. Las palabras de aquellos calormenos lo habían puesto a pensar, Edmund había intentado escapar y al parecer pagó caro su osadía, no quería pensar en lo que le habían hecho pero en su mente resonaba aquel gritó de dolor que había escuchado en su sueño y sus pasos se hacían cada vez más rápidos, no podía esperar más para encontrarlo. Afortunadamente, durante el trayecto al Altozano no hubo más incidentes con ningún soldado y pudo entrar fácilmente al lugar.

Lucía diferente a como lo recordaba, en el recinto principal los calormenos trabajaban el plan de ataque, sintió curiosidad por saber un poco pero no estaba ahí por eso, su hermano era primero, así que siguió caminando hasta que su camino se vio interrumpido, pues frente a él había cinco túneles cuyo final le era desconocido. Eso era un gran problema ¿Qué camino debía tomar? No tuvo que pensar mucho pues un grito desgarrador llegó hasta sus oídos y a los de los calormenos que estaban ahí, incluso podía jurar que los de afuera podrían escucharlo. El grito lo dejó paralizado, jamás había escuchado a su hermano gritar de esa manera, sintió tanto odio por quien le estuviera causando ese sufrimiento a su hermano menor, apretó con fuerza la empuñadura de su espada hasta hacerse daño, intentaba por todos los medios no gritar de rabia y salir corriendo gritando el nombre de su hermano, no debía dejar que lo descubrieran, no podía permitirse morir sin haber podido hacer algo por Edmund, respiró varias veces para tranquilizarse aunque parecía casi imposible. A su izquierda un par de calormenos salieron de uno de los túneles y hablaban entre ellos.

- Ha estado torturándolo todo el día -habló uno de ellos- es increíble que aun no se haya quebrantado.

- Bueno mejor que esté con él y no rondando por aquí viendo quien formará parte de su colección.

-Tienes toda la razón.

La sangre le hervía por dentro, esa bruja pagaría caro el sufrimiento de su hermano. Tomó el túnel por el que aquellos calormenos habían salido y gracias a que no había nadie a la vista corrió lo más rápido que pudo, los gritos hacían eco en su cabeza, deseaba que se detuvieran, ser él el que sufriera en vez de Edmund. De pronto frenó de golpe asustado, los gritos habían cesado ¿Qué significaba eso? No quería decir que no era un alivio que el dolor de su hermano parara pero, un hueco en su pecho le decía que podría haberle pasado algo peor. Intentó alejar de su mente esos pensamientos y continuó caminando con cautela hasta que al final del pasillo se encontró con otros tres túneles, no recordaba que fuera así de grande, al reconstruirlo debieron modificarlo bastante. No sabía por dónde ir, era como estar en un laberinto.

- ¿Dónde estás Edmund? -susurró desesperado, mirando los tres túneles.

Una pequeña luz comenzó a acercarse rápidamente por el túnel de en medio, quiso moverse y ocultarse pero se quedó inmóvil y no sabía por qué hasta que aquella luz se detuvo frente a él. ¡Era la estrella que le había llevado hasta el Altozano! No había desaparecido después de todo, y estaba realmente feliz de volver a verla.

- Llévame con Ed, por favor -le rogó Peter.

La estrella regresó por dónde había llegado y Peter corrió tras ella con todas sus fuerzas, sin embargo, se detuvo bruscamente al ver cruzar por el pasillo de enfrente a la Bruja Blanca. Era tal como la recordaba, con ese frío porte y mirada orgullosa, emanaba maldad pura con sólo verla, se reprendía a sí mismo por no haberle creído a Edmund en el momento en que se lo había dicho pero no podía hacer ya nada por el pasado. Peter luchó por contener su ira para no atacarla ahí mismo después de todo el daño que había causado a su familia, desde convertir a Lucy en piedra hasta torturar a Edmund, el odio que sentía por ella no tenía comparación alguna, estuvo a punto de desenfundar su espada cuando una voz en su cabeza le dijo _"La ira no te llevará a ningún lado"_ y tenía razón ya había experimentado eso en el pasado, no debía volver a lo mismo así que dejó que ella siguiera su camino pues no lo había visto, respiró hondo para tranquilizarse y siguió caminando. Había visto que la estrella había girado justo por dónde había pasado la Bruja Blanca así que dio vuelta ahí mismo y se topó unos metros más adelante con una enorme puerta y un guardia custodiándola. ¡Ese debía ser el lugar! Caminó con decisión hacia el guardia, nada podía detenerlo en ese momento, pero pensó que no sería bueno levantar demasiado la atención así que rápidamente cambió su estrategia y terminó de llegar frente al guardia.

- La bruja me ha dicho que cambie de guardia contigo -dijo Peter haciendo la voz más grave y cuidando que no viera su cara.

El calormeno se mostró aliviado podría decirse que hasta feliz por sus palabras.

- ¡Al fin! -exclamó el calormeno- temí que me dejara toda la noche, si me hubiera quedado dormido hubiera terminado como Zashir -dijo con un escalofrío y entregándole las llaves.

Peter lo vio irse casi corriendo, al parecer temían demasiado a la Bruja Blanca, fue demasiado sencillo engañarlo. Se quitó la capa de la cabeza y miro la gran puerta que tenía enfrente, de inmediato se asomó por la ventanilla y su corazón se encogió con tan sólo verlo, Edmund yacía sobre la mesa de piedra, no movía ni un músculo ¿Estaría inconsciente o tal vez…?

Se apresuró a encontrar la llave correcta para abrir la puerta y una vez que entró corrió hacia su hermano pequeño. Se subió hasta la mesa de piedra y se arrodilló junto a Edmund, las lágrimas caían sin control, se veía tan pálido, tan débil, no podía pensar en todo el sufrimiento por el que había pasado. Levantó su cabeza con cuidado e intentó despertarlo.

- Ed, despierta… -decía intentando reprimir el llanto- ¡Ed!

Sin embargo, Edmund no despertaba, Peter intentó escuchar sus latidos y se dio cuenta que éstos eran muy lentos.

- Oh Ed, qué te han hecho -lloró mirándolo casi al borde de la muerte. Tenía que hacer algo, ¿Pero qué? A su mente vino de pronto el recuerdo de Lucy y la cadena que les había regalado. ¡Eso era! Sacó rápido de su cuello aquella cadena, abrió el frasco y lo acercó a la boca de Edmund dejando caer la única gota que contenía. Esperó por unos segundos eternos y su corazón dio un salto de alegría al ver como el color regresaba a su rostro y poco a poco Edmund abría los ojos y lo miraba confundido para después darle una pequeña sonrisa.

- Te tardaste -susurró.

Peter no pudo contenerse más y lo abrazó con fuerza mientras lloraba sobre él, estaba feliz por que estuviera vivo, por haberlo encontrado, por poder abrazarlo de nuevo. Se separó de él y vio que él también lloraba aunque intentó aparentar que no.

- Te sacaré de aquí -le dijo Peter decidido, miró las cadenas y comenzó buscar la llave que las abría.

- Espera -le detuvo Edmund- tengo algo que será más rápido - Buscó en su bolsillo y Peter pudo ver cómo sacaba un brazalete plateado y sostenía el dije de una pequeña llave.

- Ed, ¿Qué…? -comenzó a preguntar Peter, pero Edmund lo interrumpió.

- Confía en mí -le dijo a Peter para después decir- Necesito una llave -Hasta ese momento Peter no había comprendido nada hasta que con asombro vio cómo la llave comenzaba a brillar y crecía hasta tomar tamaño real. Edmund comenzó a liberarse de las cadenas y en cuanto terminó ambos bajaron de la mesa de piedra.

- Debemos darnos prisa o ella volverá…

- Con que así fue como escapaste -dijo una voz que los paralizó por un segundo. Ambos voltearon hacia la puerta asustados y tal como era de esperarse, Jadis estaba parada con la puerta abierta de par en par junto a seis calormenos armados y listos para atacar en cuanto se les ordenase. Peter sacó su escudo que llevaba en la espalda, desenvainó su espada y se puso frente a Edmund dispuesto a protegerlo. La bruja se burló de aquel gesto protector.

- Intenta todo lo que quieras, Peter. Tengo a todo un ejército que te matará tan sólo pongas un pie fuera de aquí. Aunque… no creo que llegues tan lejos -dijo mirando a los calormenos a su lado que dieron un paso al frente.

Edmund se puso a un lado de Peter y con el brazalete aun en su mano hizo aparecer la espada y escudo que había usado antes, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

- No dejaré que pelee solo -dijo decidido. Al tener a Peter junto a él le daba nuevas fuerzas para seguir adelante e intentar salir de ahí. Era la única oportunidad que tendrían. La Bruja Blanca lo miró con rabia contenida.

- No sé de dónde habrás sacado ese objeto mágico, pero no te servirá de nada, Edmund. Hagan lo que hagan no podrán escapar.

- Aslan está de nuestro lado -dijo Peter seguro- No podrás detenernos. No mientras estemos juntos.

- Yo no contaría con Aslan para salvarlos -dijo furiosa- ¡Deténganlos!

Los calormenos levantaron sus espadas dispuestos a atacarlos, Peter y Edmund estaban preparados y en cuanto estuvieron cerca se defendieron y comenzaron a luchar contra ellos al mismo tiempo, cuidándose las espaldas mutuamente. Cayeron uno, dos, tres calormenos. Hacía tiempo que no peleaban juntos y recordaron que hacían un perfecto equipo. La Bruja Blanca furiosa por ver que sus soldados caían tan fácilmente decidió tomar partido en la pelea y sabía justamente lo que tenía que hacer para acabarla. Caminó hacia Peter y después de que él acabara con su oponente alzó la vista y vio que ella estaba parada frente a él con su vara levantada y apuntándolo, Edmund también lo vio y se detuvo al instante, los dos calormenos que quedaban también se detuvieron y miraron asustados la vara de la bruja, todos sabían lo que podía hacer con ella.

- ¡Baja tu espada Edmund o te juro que lo convertiré en piedra al igual que tu hermana! -dijo amenazante.

Edmund miró a Peter paralizado, no podía hacer lo que la bruja le decía pero tampoco podía dejar que le hiciera daño a su hermano, no podía dejar que le hiciera lo mismo que a Lucy, no podría soportar cargar con eso en su conciencia, pero simplemente no sabía qué hacer. ¿Qué podía hacer?

- ¡No lo hagas Edmund! -gritó Peter despertándolo de sus pensamientos- ¡Huye de aquí!

- ¿Qué? -dijo Edmund desconcertado, no podía simplemente huir y dejarlo ahí.

- ¡Vete! ¡No importa lo que me pase, debes salir de aquí! -Edmund podía ver en su rostro la decisión de sacrificarse por él. No, no quería perderlo a él también.

- No puedo hacerlo, Pete -respondió él- ¡No puedo dejarte aquí! -el agarre de su espada temblaba ligeramente, debía de haber alguna otra forma…

- Te daré cinco segundos para que bajes tu espada, Edmund o destruiré su estatua en cuanto lo convierta en piedra-le advirtió la bruja con ira- ¡Uno!

- ¡Edmund sal de aquí! ¡No puedes dejar que ella gane! -gritó Peter desesperado por que Edmund reaccionara.

- ¡Dos!

- ¡Hagas lo que hagas me convertirá en piedra de todas formas! ¡Tienes que escapar!

- ¡Tres!

Los ojos de Edmund estaban empañados por las lágrimas, sabía lo que tenía que hacer, Peter tenía razón, era la única forma que tenía para escapar, y aunque no lo hiciera el destino de Peter sería el mismo.

- ¡Cuatro!

Con todo el dolor de su corazón agarró con fuerza su espada y se giró hacia el par de calormenos que quedaban y acabó con ellos en un segundo. Volteo a ver a Peter por última vez y éste le hizo un gesto con la cabeza dándole a entender que había hecho lo correcto. La Bruja Blanca miro con odio a ambos y se giró a Peter lanzándole un rayo azul con su vara. A pesar de que Peter sabía que no podía hacer nada ante el destino que le aguardaba, por simple reflejo levantó su escudo ante el rayo y una luz brillante cegó a todos por un momento, Edmund temía ver lo que había sido de Peter pero al disiparse la luz vio con asombro que su hermano seguía siendo él y no una estatua. Peter también lucía sorprendido por lo ocurrido y miraba su escudo sin poder creerlo. La cara de la bruja estaba completamente desconcertada ¿Cómo era posible que su rayo hubiera fallado con un simple escudo? Nada había sobrevivido ante su rayo antes ¡Nada! Observó el escudo con el que se había protegido y la ira creció dentro de ella al ver aquel león rojo grabado en él. El símbolo de Aslan. El escudo del león lo había protegido. ¡Ese león siempre interfería en sus planes! ¡Pero no esta vez! Levantó nuevamente su vara esta vez hacia Edmund, Peter se dio cuenta y corrió hacia su hermano.

- ¡Corre Ed! -gritó mientras lo empujaba hacia la salida y desviaba el rayo con su escudo. Ambos salieron disparados por el túnel mientras la Bruja Blanca encolerizada los perseguía lanzando rayos a diestra y siniestra. Edmund iba por delante mientras que Peter los protegía a ambos con su escudo. No supieron cómo pero salieron del Altozano de Aslan sin perderse aún perseguidos por la Bruja Blanca que seguía lanzando rayos sin control y convertía en piedra a todo lo que se cruzara en su camino e inclusive a los calormenos que asustados por la bruja intentaban esconderse, dejándoles vía libre a Peter y a Edmund para escapar. Al pasar por una de las carpas Peter se regresó mientras tomaba una de las antorchas.

- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo? -le gritó Edmund asustado, la Bruja Blanca los alcanzaría en un instante.

- Dame un segundo -dijo mientras arrojaba la antorcha dentro de la carpa y empujaba nuevamente a Edmund para que corriera- ¡Rápido, rápido!

Edmund no entendía lo que había hecho su hermano hasta que después de alejarse un buen tramo una enorme explosión los arrojó al suelo. Aturdido aún por lo que había pasado sintió que su hermano lo levantaba con fuerza y corrían nuevamente internándose en el bosque.

- Eso la detendrá -escuchó que Peter decía.

Corrieron y corrieron hasta que sus cuerpos no pudieron más y se dejaron caer al suelo agotados.

- ¿Qué fue esa explosión? -preguntó Edmund respirando con dificultad después de correr tanto.

- No vas a creerlo… -logró decir Peter totalmente cansado- no vas a creerlo…

.

* * *

**.**

**Me encantó escribir este capítulo jeje**

**espero que les haya gustado igual que a mi n.n**

**nos vemos en el próximo! :D  
**

**.**


	17. Si no tenemos fe, no tenemos nada

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y todo lo que sea referente a los libros de C.S Lewis no son mios, ok?**

**Hola! gracias gracias por sus reviews :D  
**

**Como regalo de navidad les dejo este cap**

**espero que les guste n.n  
**

**

* * *

.  
**

**Si no tenemos fe, no tenemos nada**

.

Peter y Edmund se hallaban agotados después de tantas emociones vividas segundos atrás, por lo que no se habían movido después de caer al suelo rendidos por el cansancio. Recostados en el suelo sobre la fría nieve y mirando hacia el cielo gris es cómo permanecieron durante un buen tiempo mientras Peter le platicaba su travesía al Altozano de Aslan, el sueño que había tenido con el león, la estrella que lo guió durante la noche y el campamento de los calormenos.

- ¿Dinamita? ¿En serio? -preguntó Edmund sorprendido después que Peter le contara lo que había visto cuando se había infiltrado.

- Si -respondió Peter- no sé cómo la bruja la consiguió, pero espero que se haya destruido toda la que tenían.

- Yo también -concordó Edmund- sería difícil una batalla contra eso.

Peter estaba por contarle lo que había escuchado de los calormenos sobre él, pero se detuvo, no creía que fuera bueno comentar eso, después de lo que Edmund había sufrido durante su encierro no quería revivir esos recuerdos en su hermano; incluso a él le dolía recordar el estado en que lo había encontrado y no podía evitar sentir culpa ante eso.

Un copo de nieve cayó sobre su cara despertándolo de aquel desagradable recuerdo para después observar que comenzaba a nevar nuevamente.

- Hay que buscar refugio -comentó poniéndose de pie. Edmund lo imitó y ambos miraron a su alrededor. El bosque estaba en silencio y no se podía ver mucho por la oscuridad. Al correr no se habían detenido a pensar hacia qué dirección lo hacían y las estrellas en esos momentos no podían indicarles el camino. Edmund pensó que tal vez el brazalete podría ayudarles de nuevo por lo que buscó entre sus bolsillos y lo sacó.

- ¿Dónde conseguiste eso? -preguntó Peter con curiosidad, nunca había visto tanto poder en un objeto.

- Era el paquete del profesor Kirke -explicó Edmund- Un obsequio para Lucy.

- ¿Pero cómo? -dijo Peter mirando interrogante a Edmund- ¿El profesor sabía que vendríamos?

- Eso parece, pero aún no se cómo -respondió. Era algo que se había estado preguntando desde que descubrieron aquella carta dirigida a Lucy, pero por más que lo había pensado no había podido llegar a una respuesta lógica, no podía quejarse, les había sido de mucha ayuda hasta ese momento- Me ayudó durante mi intento de escapar aunque… no fuera suficiente -mencionó vagamente. Aquel recuerdo tan fresco era un martirio para él, pensar que horas atrás había pasado por un dolor inimaginable le causaba un escalofrío. Peter pudo ver en su rostro lo que estaba pensando por lo que decidió desviar su mente de esos recuerdos.

- ¿Crees que pueda ayudarnos ahora? -preguntó.

- Eso creo -respondió distraído. Observó los dijes con atención y su mirada se detuvo en uno en especial- ¿Podrías llevarnos a un refugio? -dijo a la pequeña estrella que colgaba del dije. La estrella brilló y se desprendió del brazalete. Peter miró con asombro aquel pequeño brillo que flotaba ante ellos.

- ¡Es…es la misma estrella que me llevó al Altozano! -dijo Peter sorprendido.

- ¿En serio? -dijo Edmund extrañado- debió ser cuando la perdí de vista… - Ese momento había sido el fracaso de su escape, sería imposible olvidarlo.

La estrella comenzó a moverse sin previo aviso y ambos la siguieron de inmediato, los guió entre la espesura del bosque mientras atravesaban ramas y arbustos hasta que terminaron parados frente a un gran árbol con una madriguera al pie de éste.

- ¿Por qué nos trajo a este lugar? -preguntó Peter mirando el árbol y después la madriguera.

- Es… -dijo Edmund confuso- la madriguera de los señores Liebre…

- ¿Los que te ayudaron? -preguntó Peter, pero en eso recordó que Susan había mencionado que habían sido convertidos en piedra y por el rostro de su hermano al ver la madriguera, estaba en lo cierto- deberíamos mejor buscar otro refugio…

- No -dijo firmemente- La estrella nos trajo aquí, alguna razón debe tener -No le agradaba la idea pero a pesar de eso tenía que pensar con la cabeza, no llegarían a ningún lado en esos momentos, podía haber una tormenta de nieve o algo más, no podían correr ese riesgo- Además si seguimos caminando con este frio no creo que lo logremos.

- Esta bien -aceptó Peter no muy convencido aunque sabía que Edmund tenía razón- Entremos.

Edmund reunió toda su entereza para no intentar demostrar el dolor que le producía el destino que habían sufrido quienes habían intentado ayudarle y decidió entrar él primero, pero se detuvo casi al instante de haber entrado.

Sabía lo que le esperaba ahí, pero fue más duro de lo que había imaginado, la culpa lo carcomió por dentro al ver las pequeñas estatuas asustadas en una esquina, intentando protegerse inútilmente. Los señores Liebre cubrían a sus pequeños en un intento de salvarlos de ese cruel destino, dando su propia vida por la de sus hijos. No tenían la culpa de haberlo conocido, de haberlo ayudado, no merecían lo que les había pasado. Las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y se quedó arrodillado frente a las pobres estatuas.

Peter entró detrás de él y vio la reacción de su hermano al ver a sus amigos convertidos en piedra, pudo ver cómo las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Fijó su vista en las estatuas y sintió pena por aquellas criaturas.

- Es mi culpa -susurró Edmund con voz ahogada. A pesar de las palabras de la señora Mandy asegurándole que no tenía culpa en lo que había pasado, al ver a los señores Liebres y a Petirrojo en piedra su mente en lo único que pensaba era que todo era por causa de él.

- No, Ed -intentó confortarlo su hermano- no es tu culpa.

- ¡Si lo es! -dijo él amargamente- Yo envié a Petirrojo para avisarles del regreso de la Bruja Blanca, los señores liebres me salvaron la vida y también les dije sobre su regreso. Ellos me ayudaron y ahora son estatuas, igual que Lucy ¡Todos han sufrido por mi culpa!

- Ed, lo que pasó no podías evitarlo -dijo Peter intentado razonar con él- No puedes culparte por ello.

- ¡No entiendes nada! -le recriminó Edmund mientras le daba la espalda molesto y lloraba frustrado.

A pesar de que entendía por lo que Edmund estaba pasando en esos momentos, no podía comprender porque de repente se comportaba de mal modo con él.

- Edmund, dime qué es lo que sucede -intentó hablarle- ¿Esto no es solo por ellos verdad? -Edmund siguió ignorándolo mientras intentaba parar sus lágrimas -Ed, mírame -Le obligó a voltearse y pudo ver que sus ojos estaban rojos por las lágrimas- ¿Hay algo más? -insistió. Edmund apartó su mirada y abrazó sus piernas contra su cuerpo, permaneció unos segundos en silencio hasta que por fin habló.

- No puedo olvidar sus palabras -dijo en un susurro- Intento no hacerle caso pero no puedo.

- ¿De qué hablas? -preguntó Peter sin comprender.

- Yo siempre quise pensar que todo lo que hice lo habían olvidado, que…me habían perdonado -decía él sin mirarlo- Después de todos estos años creí que podían confiar en mí, que podían creerme -más lágrimas salieron de sus ojos- En la época que reinamos en Narnia yo lo hubiera entendido ¿Sabes? Porque sé que algo como eso no podría olvidarse de la noche a la mañana. Pero… pasaron muchos años, Peter, y la única vez que necesité que me creyeran consideraron todas las opciones antes de pensar que ella había regresado. ¿Por qué justo ahora y no antes?

- Ed…-intentó explicarle, pero él lo interrumpió.

- Yo…yo sé que ella lo planeo todo, eso era lo que quería que pasara, sé que todo estaba en mi contra… pero a pesar de eso Lucy creyó en mí, creyó en mí sin necesidad de pruebas ¿Por qué ustedes no me creyeron igualmente? -Edmund le miró en busca de respuestas con lágrimas en sus ojos, dolido por la incredulidad con la que lo habían tratado. Peter no supo que responder en ese momento por lo que Edmund prosiguió- Al final a la única conclusión que llego es que todo es por el error que cometí hace años, es mi culpa…

- ¡No! -dijo Peter firmemente- ¡Nada, escúchame bien, nada es tu culpa! -No permitiría que Edmund se culpara por algo que sólo él tenía la culpa- Si alguien tiene culpa aquí soy yo. No te creí porque creyera que mentías. Lo que pasó con la bruja fue sepultado el mismo día en que regresaste arrepentido, te perdonamos Edmund, y eso jamás lo dudes. Tengo la culpa de no creerte porque… simplemente no quería creer.

- ¿No querías creer? -dijo fríamente- ¿Esa es tu respuesta?

- Déjame explicarte -le pidió- Cuando Aslan nos dijo que ya no podríamos volver o de hecho incluso antes, intenté olvidar a Narnia, olvidar todas nuestras aventuras aquí, olvidar a Aslan, para que así el dolor fuera menos y no viviera cada segundo de mi vida sufriendo por un lugar al que de un momento a otro ya no podría volver -Edmund lo miraba sorprendido, nunca había esperado que Peter le dijera eso ¿Olvidar Narnia?- Y cuando regresamos -continuó Peter, sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse- fue cómo un sueño, pero sabía que no duraría e intenté dejar nuestras vivencias de lado, enfocándome sólo en lo que veía y no en lo que había sido. Por eso cuando hablaste sobre la Bruja Blanca era volver a los recuerdos que intentaba dejar atrás, mientras menos conservara de Narnia sería mejor al momento de volver y me forcé a creer que era imposible que volviera, Aslan la había derrotado y aunque hubo un momento en que ella había intentado regresar fue detenida y jamás volvería a intentarlo con Caspian gobernando así que cerré esa idea en mi mente y busqué otra razón para lo que decías. Lo que la Bruja Blanca hizo para desacreditarte sólo hacían enterrar más mi creencia en su regreso y aumentar la idea de que sólo lo imaginabas. -Le era difícil reconocer tantos errores que había cometido y se arrepentía de cada uno de ellos - Sé que nada de lo que diga tiene justificación para todo lo que te causé y soy el que más lo siente porque al final comprendí el por qué Aslan nos dijo que no podíamos volver, porque comenzamos a dejar de creer en él y sólo creer en nosotros, dejábamos de pensar que Narnia era un mágico lugar donde todo era posible y un hogar para nosotros. Aslan sabía lo que comenzaba a crecer en nuestros corazones y por eso nos prohibió la entrada de nuevo a Narnia. Porque si no tenemos fe, no tenemos nada -Para ese momento Peter lloraba amargamente, por tanto daño que había causado, por toda la culpa que sentía en esos momentos, por el dolor que le causaba haber defraudado a sus hermanos y a Aslan mismo- Perdóname Edmund -rogó mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza y lloraba devastado. Edmund permaneció callado por lo que Peter pensó que nada sería suficiente para que lo perdonara, pero en ese momento sintió que los brazos de su hermano lo rodeaban en un fuerte abrazo y sintió una nueva esperanza para poder reparar los errores que había cometido.

- Te perdono -susurró Edmund. Sus palabras le devolvían la alegría que había perdido por la oscuridad de sus culpas, sentía que un gran peso se quitaba de sus hombros y ya sólo había felicidad- Y puedes dejar de sentirte culpable por dejar de creer -continuó Edmund- porque lo has comprendido y Aslan no les hubiera traído a ti y a Susan de nuevo si no supiera que les ayudaría a enmendar sus errores y volver a creer en Narnia y en todo lo que hay en ella.

- Gracias, Ed -dijo Peter en verdad agradecido por sus palabras.

- De hecho, quiero pedirte perdón por lo que te dije cuando los escuché hablar a ti y a Susan- dijo Edmund apenado- No quería decir eso, sólo estaba molesto y lo siento.

- No te preocupes por eso Edmund -le reconfortó- También quiero que sepas que jamás hubiera dejado que eso pasara, aunque yo quería en esos momento olvidar Narnia, no quería que ustedes se perdieran la oportunidad de estar aquí.

- Así que… -comenzó a decir Edmund viendo las estatuas nuevamente- debemos dejar las culpas de lado y empezar a pensar en lo que podemos hacer ahora que las cosas han sucedido.

- Así es -estuvo de acuerdo Peter- Te prometo que les ayudaremos.

- Lo sé, pero primero hay que detener a la Bruja Blanca.

- Y no podremos si estamos cansados para caminar por la mañana -observó Peter- así que será mejor intentar descansar un poco.

- Tienes razón, pero con este frio no creo poder dormir -se quejó Edmund, pues su capa la había perdido y no tenía nada más con qué cubrirse del frio. Peter aún conservaba su propia capa pero no sería suficiente para ambos.

- Intentaré encender el fuego -dijo Peter. Se acercó a la pequeña chimenea y después de varios intentos logró que encendiera y un poco de calor creció dentro de la madriguera- con esto aguantaremos hasta que amanezca. Ahora a dormir.

Ambos se acomodaron hombro con hombro, Peter cubrió a ambos un poco con la capa y quedaron dormidos en poco tiempo.

El amanecer llegó pronto, ambos hermanos seguían durmiendo profundamente por lo que no se percataron del cálido aliento que llenó la madriguera y rodeaba las estatuas y a ellos mismos. Peter despertó confundido por esa extraña sensación y al ver lo que sucedía frente a él abrió los ojos con sorpresa y zarandeó a Edmund para despertarlo.

- ¿Qué pasa? -se quejó por ser despertado de esa manera, volteó hacia dónde su hermano miraba y terminó de despertarse por completo.

No podía creerlo, las estatuas de los señores Liebre, sus hijos y Petirrojo comenzaban a moverse y la piedra iba cambiando por pelaje, y plumas en caso de Petirrojo, hasta que volvieron a la normalidad. Edmund estaba aun sorprendido y a la vez agradecido y feliz por verlos con bien nuevamente, todos se hallaban un poco desorientados pero tan pronto vieron a Edmund corrieron a abrazarlo.

- ¡Edmund! -gritaron los señores Liebre y sus hijos mientras lo abrazaban. Petirrojo permaneció en su lugar simplemente inclinando su cabeza en forma de saludo. Edmund estaba igual de feliz que ellos.

- Me alegra tanto que estén bien -dijo él enormemente agradecido con el único que habría podido deshacer la magia de la bruja, Aslan.

- Pero, ¿qué pasó? -preguntó confundido el señor Liebre- lo último que recuerdo fue a la Bruja Blanca…

- Ella los convirtió en piedra -explicó Peter, hasta ese momento no habían notado su presencia por la que saltaron un poco sorprendidos.

- ¡Majestad! -dijeron los señores Liebre.

- Díganme Peter, por favor -pidió él- Después de todo ustedes salvaron la vida de mi hermano.

- Sólo hicimos lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho -dijo modestamente la señora Liebre.

- ¿Cómo es que llegué aquí? -interrumpió Petirrojo- Lo último que recuerdo es que volaba por el bosque para llevar su mensaje.

- La Bruja Blanca también te convirtió en piedra -dijo Edmund- El señor Liebre y yo te encontramos y le pedí que te trajera de regreso.

- Poco después que regresaran apareció la Bruja Blanca en nuestra casa -habló la señora Liebre recordando asustada lo que había pasado.

- Supongo que terminamos siendo estatuas -dijo el señor Liebre.

- Pero ahora han vuelto a la normalidad gracias a Aslan y eso es lo que importa -dijo Edmund- la Bruja Blanca cree que se deshizo de ustedes así que ya no aparecerá más por aquí, estarán a salvo.

- ¿Pero qué hay de ustedes? -preguntó Avery asustado mientras sus demás hermanos asentían fervientemente- La Bruja Blanca querrá hacerles daño.

- No te preocupes Avery -le tranquilizó Edmund- Estaremos bien.

- Después de todo, Aslan está de nuestro lado -terminó Peter mirando a Edmund con una sonrisa.

- A propósito -habló el señor Liebre- ¿Por qué están aquí? ¿Cómo supieron lo que nos había pasado?

- La señora Mandy me lo dijo -explicó Edmund- Ahora ella está en el castillo y sobre por qué estamos aquí pues… -dudó por un momento en contarles, no quería preocuparlos.

- Es una larga historia -respondió Peter por él- llegamos aquí en busca de refugio por el frio.

- Pueden quedarse todo lo que quieran -les invitó la señora Liebre.

- ¡Siii! -corearon los pequeños emocionados.

- Le agradecemos su ofrecimiento señora Liebre -dijo Edmund apenado- pero debemos irnos ya -Los pequeños se entristecieron al escucharlo- Les prometo que no será la última vez que nos veamos -les dijo para animarlos, ellos se conformaron con eso y los abrazaron para despedirse.

- Te extrañaremos, Ed -dijeron todos a la vez.

- Y yo a ustedes-dijo Edmund mirando a los pequeños con sus caritas tristes.

- Cuídense muchachos -se despidió el señor Liebre.

- Siempre serán bienvenidos -dijo la señora Liebre.

- Gracias -dijeron ambos.

- Petirrojo -le habló Edmund- Por el momento será mejor que permanezcas aquí con ellos, hasta que esto termine.

- Esta bien, majestad -respondió Petirrojo.

Peter y Edmund se despidieron de todos por última vez y salieron de la madriguera rumbo al lugar dónde Peter había dejado a Susan y Lucy dos días atrás.

.

Seguían sin tener noticias de sus hermanos e incluso no había señales de los soldados aliados de Archenland o del ejército enemigo de Calormen lo único que podían hacer era esperar alguna señal y estar preparados para lo que sucediera.

Lucy entró a la tienda que compartía con su hermana y la encontró ahí sentada en su cama, miraba al frente sin expresión alguna mientras lágrimas rodaban por su cara.

- Susan, ¿Qué tienes? -preguntó Lucy preocupada.

- Después de todo este tiempo -dijo ella sin cambiar su expresión- comprendí porque Aslan nos dijo que no volveríamos.

- ¿De qué hablas? -preguntó Lucy sin comprender lo que quería decir.

- Cometimos muchos errores la última vez que estuvimos aquí -explicó Susan sin mirarla- Pero el más grande fue no creer que él aún seguía aquí, no creer que estaría siempre para ayudarnos, perdimos la fe en Aslan y fue por eso que ya no podíamos regresar más.

- Pero estas aquí -dijo Lucy.

- Si -aceptó ella con voz ahogada- pero seguimos cometiendo los mismos errores que antes -lloró- no fuimos capaces de entender nuestro error hasta que fue demasiado tarde, no pudimos creer ciegamente en nuestro hermano como lo hiciste tú Lucy.

- Escucha lo que estás diciendo, Susan -intentó razonar con ella- Reconoces que cometiste un error y que te arrepientes de él. Es por eso que estas aquí -Susan la miró sin comprender- Aslan los trajo de vuelta para que lo entendieran y para que volvieran a creer en él.

- Desearía haberlo comprendido antes -dijo Susan deprimida.

- Todo sucede por una razón -la animó Lucy- Por cierto. Perdóname por gritarte que deberían volver a casa.

- No te preocupes Lucy -dijo Susan con una sonrisa- Gracias a eso pude darme cuenta de muchas cosas.

El sonido de un cuerno se escuchó por todo el campamento, alertando a ambas hermanas. Salieron de la tienda asustadas intentando averiguar lo que sucedía. Se preocupaban de que pudiera ser el aviso de algún enemigo cerca. A lo lejos pudieron distinguir dos figuras que se acercaban al campamento, todos los soldados estaban alertas en caso de un ataque y también miraban hacia aquella dirección. Al acercarse más al campamento, Lucy supo de inmediato de quienes se trataba.

- ¡Son ellos! -gritó emocionada corriendo deprisa hacia sus hermanos. Susan tardó un poco en entender lo que Lucy había dicho y después salió corriendo tras su hermana igual de emocionada y feliz.

Peter y Edmund caminaban hacia el campamento, al principio se sorprendieron un poco al verlo, no esperaban que Caspian moviera al ejército tan pronto. Aunque considerando que los calormenos estaban por atacarlos los colocaba un paso adelante en esta guerra.

- ¡Peter! ¡Edmund! -escucharon que gritaban sus nombres. Ambos se sorprendieron al reconocer la voz. Y ahí estaba ella corriendo hacia ellos con su radiante sonrisa, ya no era más una estatua de piedra, su hermana Lucy había sido librada de la magia de la Bruja Blanca. Edmund se adelantó y corrió hacia ella emocionado. Se encontraron en un fuerte abrazo y Edmund la levantó del suelo y dio vueltas con ella lleno de alegría.

- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Estoy tan feliz de que estés bien! -gritó mientras la dejaba en el suelo- Perdóname por no poder protegerte, Lucy -se lamentó.

- No fue tu culpa, Ed -dijo ella- ¡Estoy tan feliz de verte!

- ¡Lucy! -llegó Peter gritando hacia ellos. De inmediato Lucy también lo abrazó contenta. Peter se sintió tan feliz de ver a su hermanita de vuelta a la normalidad, no le importaba cómo había sucedido, sólo importaba el hecho de poder abrazarla nuevamente.

- ¡Edmund! -llegó Susan gritando. Antes de que Edmund pudiera hacer algo tenía a Susan aferrada a él llorando de felicidad- Pensé que no volvería a verte -dijo llorando mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

- Susan… -dijo Edmund intentando zafarse- en verdad… tus abrazos me asfixian… -Susan aflojó un poco su agarre pero no deshizo el abrazo.

- Ed ¿Podrás perdonarme? -preguntó mientras lloraba en su hombro.

- Por supuesto que sí, Susan -la tranquilizó mientras se apartaba de ella para limpiar sus lágrimas- Ahora sonríe, que esa cara triste no va contigo -Susan sonrió ante sus palabras.

- Gracias -dijo ella, luego miró a Peter y también lo abrazó- Lo trajiste de vuelta -dijo ella agradecida.

- Te dije que lo haría -respondió alegre.

Caspian llegó corriendo hacia ellos, se mostraba feliz de verlos.

- Estábamos preocupados por ustedes -les dijo a Peter y a Edmund- ¿Qué pasó?

- Es una larga historia -respondió Peter- Pero hay algo más importante de qué hablar -dijo recordando que los calormenos estaban por atacarlos y ya tenían reunido a su ejército cerca de ahí. Caspian notó la seriedad de las palabras de Peter.

- Muy bien, vayamos a hablar a otro lugar.

Los cinco caminaron juntos hacia la tienda de Caspian. La guerra aún continuaba así que no tenían tiempo que perder.

.

* * *

.

**¿Ahora si me tarde poco verdad? :D**

**Espero que les haya gustado,**

**me gustaría que pudieran animarse a dejar su opinión**

**Y de una vez les digo que probablemente el siguiente capítulo sea el final O:**

**Sólo espero**** no**** tardarme tanto en publicarlo :P**

**nos vemos n.n**

.


	18. El fin de la guerra

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y todo lo que sea referente a los libros de C.S Lewis no son mios, ok?**

**Perdon por tardarme tanto**

**pero despues de casi dos meses porfin terminé :D  
**

**disfrutenlo :)  
**

**

* * *

**.

**El fin de la guerra**

**.  
**

Enterarse del campamento de calormenos escondidos bajo un hechizo de la Bruja Blanca y que estaban a punto de atacarles, no eran buenas noticias para ellos, no contaban con el ejército suficiente para detenerlos y ahora que la bruja estaba al frente de la guerra cambiaba las cosas completamente.

Los cuatro Pevensie, Caspian y varios soldados de importantes puestos estaban reunidos en una de las tiendas para planificar su siguiente movimiento. Recientemente les había llegado el mensaje de que el hechizo por el cual se ocultaban los calormenos se había deshecho y ahora el ejército avanzaba hacia ellos con gran rapidez, era obvio que la Bruja Blanca al ver sus planes venirse abajo decidió que ahora que su regreso era conocido no tenía caso seguir esperando por más tiempo, tenían que pensar pronto en un plan de acción o serían arrasados por ellos.

- Sus tropas casi doblan nuestro número -dijo Peter señalando un punto en el mapa.

- Con las tropas de Archenland podríamos superarlos fácilmente -argumentó Caspian.

- Pero las tropas de Archenland no han aparecido -dijo Susan- no podemos contar con que lo hagan a tiempo.

- La estrategia que teníamos contra ellos no contaba con tal cantidad de soldados y con la Bruja Blanca dirigiéndolos -explicó Edmund preocupado- Hay que replantearla.

- Pero no tenemos suficiente tiempo para eso -dijo Caspian igual de preocupado- Nos llevó dos días terminar ésta. Su ejército se está moviendo y estarán aquí al amanecer.

.

Nadie sabía qué hacer, a sus problemas se les había añadido que también combatirían a la Bruja Blanca, en su interior sabían que Aslan era quien podía ayudarles para hacer una diferencia en esta guerra, después de todo el había vencido a la Bruja Blanca una vez, pero Aslan aun no aparecía y los calormenos seguían acercándose. Durante varias horas estuvieron trabajando en una nueva estrategia pero ninguna de las ideas llegó a conformar a todos los presentes, estaban nerviosos por la proximidad de sus enemigos, no podían pensar con claridad. Al final del día se decidieron por una, aunque no era lo suficientemente buena al parecer de todos, pero era lo único que les quedaba. Decidieron comunicar el plan de ataque a todos los soldados y después ir a descansar pues mañana sería un largo día.

Edmund, sin embargo, permaneció en la tienda de campaña mirando una y otra vez el mapa, repasando mentalmente la estrategia por la que se habían decidido, tenía muchos fallos e intentaba encontrar una manera de mejorarla, pero él también se hallaba cansado así que se quedó dormido apoyado sobre la mesa.

Cuando despertó por la luz que llegaba de afuera supo que había amanecido lo cual le pareció extraño, las tropas calormenas aún no habían llegado pues lo hubieran despertado, así que no comprendía lo que sucedía, hasta que una voz lo llamó por su nombre. Se alegró de ver al gran león rodeando la mesa en la que había estado dormido y detenerse justó frente a él.

- ¡Aslan! -dijo con gusto.

- Hijo -habló Aslan con su gran voz- ¿Por qué estás tan preocupado?

- Aslan, los calormenos nos supera en gran número y se aproximan demasiado rápido para planear una defensa sólida-le explicó él.

- Los números no ganan batallas, Edmund -dijo el león sabiamente- y eso nunca los ha detenido.

- Muchos de nuestros soldados aun resienten la batalla pasada -continuó Edmund- y ahora que la Bruja Blanca los dirige necesitamos algo mejor de lo que tenemos. Te necesitamos, Aslan, eres el único que puede ayudarnos, el único que puede vencer a la Bruja Blanca.

- Ustedes pueden pelear esta guerra solos -dijo Aslan animándolo- Debes de confiar en tus capacidades, no debes dudar. Puedes planear una estrategia mejor que esa y lo sabes, todo está en encontrar la debilidad de tus enemigos.

Edmund miró el mapa sobre la mesa, el futuro de Narnia estaba en juego, era un peso demasiado grande.

- No estarás sólo -habló Aslan adivinando sus pensamientos- tus hermanos están contigo y yo siempre estaré ahí para ayudarles aunque no puedan verme.

- ¿Por qué no podremos verte? -preguntó confundido.

- No necesitas verme para probar que soy real, tampoco necesitas de un brazalete para llamarme, yo siempre estoy cerca.

- Lo sé -dijo Edmund entendiendo lo que quería decir.

- Ten confianza -dijo Aslan mostrando en sus ojos una gran seguridad y serenidad- han librado muchas batallas antes y han salido victoriosos, esta no será la excepción.

- Gracias, Aslan.

.

Edmund abrió los ojos y se encontró aún apoyado sobre la mesa, el lugar estaba oscuro, por lo que dedujo que aún no amanecía, miró el mapa una vez más meditando las palabras de Aslan y una idea se encendió en su cabeza. Rápidamente comenzó a mover las piezas en el mapa una y otra vez emocionado, como si de un juego de ajedrez se tratara, trazando una estrategia que superaba a las anteriores por mucho.

Peter entró en la tienda y vio a Edmund muy concentrado en lo que hacía, moviendo las piezas rápidamente sin notar siquiera su presencia ahí. Edmund terminó por fin de mover las piezas y analizó el mapa en busca de algún fallo en el plan, siempre los había pero cuanto más mínimo fuera más estaría la victoria de su lado. Alzó la vista y vio a Peter con emoción en sus ojos.

- Ya sé cómo podemos ganar -dijo a Peter triunfante- La Bruja Blanca dice que soy predecible, pero ella lo es aún más.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? -preguntó Peter sin comprender.

- La bruja es orgullosa -respondió Edmund con seguridad en sus ojos- y esa será nuestra ventaja.

La estrategia era simple, basada en las anteriores, pero todos estuvieron de acuerdo con ella. Su mayor problema al momento de idear el plan de batalla era que la bruja podía reducir su ejército en segundos con tan sólo agitar su vara, y ahora Edmund había encontrado una forma de evitarlo, era arriesgada, pero les daría una gran ventaja.

.

El amanecer aun no llegaba cuando las tropas comenzaron a prepararse para la batalla, ya todos portaban su armadura y esperaban nerviosos la hora de marchar cuando terminara de repasarse por última vez la estrategia. Lucy se hallaba fuera de su tienda esperando a que Susan terminara de prepararse cuando Edmund llegó a su lado.

- Lucy -la llamó- hay algo que olvide darte -dijo él mostrándole el brazalete.

- ¡Mi brazalete! -dijo ella asombrada mientras lo agarraba y se lo ponía en su muñeca- Creí que lo había perdido ¿Dónde lo encontraste?

- Bueno, creo que ahora no es el momento adecuado para contarte -dijo él mientras observaba que comenzaba a amanecer- Pero te diré que el profesor tenía razón en que sería de ayuda.

Lucy no comprendió lo que Edmund quiso decir con eso pero esperaría el momento adecuado a que le contara, ella también observaba como el cielo comenzaba a aclarase por la llegada de un nuevo día y la tensión en el campamento aumentaba. Susan salió de la tienda mientras Peter y Caspian llegaban también junto a ellos.

- Es hora -habló Caspian, después se dirigió a Susan y Lucy quienes se hallaban listas con su arco y flechas- Vayan a sus posiciones y esperen la señal -Ambas asintieron con seriedad y después de darles un abrazo a sus hermanos y Susan uno más a Caspian, se marcharon cada quien por su lado. Susan dirigiría un grupo de arqueros posicionados de lado izquierdo, mientras que Lucy lo haría en el derecho.

Peter, montado en su caballo, se dirigió al frente del ejército con Edmund a su derecha y Caspian a su izquierda. Avanzaron a la señal de Caspian, las tropas comenzaron a marchar por la pradera a un solo ritmo, la tensión vibraba en el aire a cada paso que daban, siempre alertas a que apareciera el ejército calormeno.

Momentos después de avanzar un buen tramo, su enemigo se hizo ver por fin al horizonte, los calormenos se extendían por todo el terreno mostrando así su gran ejército, pero nada los haría desfallecer en esos momentos. Los narnianos detuvieron su marcha y aguardaron a que los calormenos se acercaran lo suficiente, mientras los arqueros narnianos, ocultos entre los árboles de los lados, avanzaban a sus posiciones, a la espera de quedar a ambos lados del enemigo y emboscarlo.

Llegó el momento en que el enemigo estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para mostrar cómo la Bruja Blanca avanzaba al frente de su ejército sobre su carro de guerra triado por dos caballos, se le veía confiada, y orgullosamente portaba su vara en su mano derecha mientras que en la izquierda cargaba una espada. Era lo que Edmund estaba esperando ver, con la cabeza le hizo una seña a Caspian y éste alzó su espada al aire sin titubear.

- ¡POR NARNIA! -gritó con voz potente.

- ¡POR NARNIA! -gritaron los narnianos con valentía.

El ejército corrió con decisión hacia su enemigo con los tres reyes a la cabeza, los calormenos también corrieron a hacia ellos con la Bruja Blanca al frente. La bruja al ver a los tres cabalgando hacia ella supuso que la atacarían juntos y se burló internamente por la ingenuidad de ellos, ni aunque todo el ejército la atacara podrían con ella.

Aun los separaba un gran tramo cuando Edmund y Caspian se miraron sabiendo que era hora de ejecutar su plan, ambos agitaron las riendas de sus caballos con firmeza y se separaron de Peter. Edmund giró a la derecha y Caspian a la izquierda mientras el ejército se partía en dos y los seguía dejando a Peter cabalgando sólo en medio de ellos. Claramente le lanzaban un desafío a la Bruja Blanca, ahora sólo restaba confiar en que mordería el anzuelo.

La Bruja Blanca se mostró confundida por un momento al ver que sólo Peter cabalgaba hacia ella pero después sonrió como si tuviera el triunfo en sus manos. Osaban desafiarla a un duelo ¿Creían acaso que así podrían vencerla? Sólo facilitaban más su victoria y se los demostraría en cuanto el cuerpo del Gran rey Peter yaciera bajo el filo de su espada. Con furia agitó las riendas de sus caballos y se adelantó a grandes pasos de su ejército, esa era la señal que Edmund y Caspian necesitaban, la bruja había aceptado el desafío por lo que ambos dirigieron a sus caballos al lado contrario cerrando el círculo que habían formado en donde permanecerían Peter y la Bruja Blanca, y después siguieron su camino hacia el frente en dónde los calormenos corrían a su encuentro.

La Bruja Blanca se dio cuenta de lo que habían hecho pero poco le importó, su mirada estaba fija en Peter quien portaba en el brazo su escudo, listo para bloquear los rayos de su vara, y su espada firmemente en su mano esperando el choque contra ella. En cuanto estuvieron frente a frente ambos atacaron con fiereza, esquivando los golpes que el otro propinaba, Peter con gran astucia desviaba con su escudo los rayos que la Bruja Blanca le lanzaba con gran ira, pero eso le hacía más difícil poder dañarla, confiaba por completo en el plan de su hermano así que daría lo mejor de sí en ese duelo.

Edmund y Caspian levantaron sus espadas dando la señal a los arqueros de atacar y del cielo cientos de flechas llovieron sobre los calormenos, los grifos se alzaron sobre el ejército y arrojaron grandes rocas sobre ellos, y así el momento del choque de espadas por fin llegó y los narnianos comenzaron a luchar con todas sus fuerzas.

Al final de las filas enemigas se acercaban seis grandes catapultas listas para lanzar grandes rocas a los narnianos. Lucy le hizo una señal al gigante Rompetiempo y éste salió de entre los árboles gritando con denuedo hacia ellas, destruyó tres de ellas cuando los calormenos activaron las otras tres, enfurecido se apresuró a destruir las faltantes. Susan por su parte corría con su grupo de arqueros hacia las filas traseras de los calormenos y comenzaban a atacarlos a distancia. Caspian y Edmund arrasaban con coraje a cuanto calormeno se les pusiese enfrente sin importar las heridas, poniendo sus esperanzas en el Gran león que les daba la fuerza para seguir luchando por su amada Narnia. La batalla continuaba enardecida, ninguno se dejaría vencer sin haber entregado todo en la batalla, a pesar de que habían comenzado con una gran ventaja los calormenos seguían siendo demasiados y sus fuerzas no durarían para siempre, Edmund después de deshacerse de un calormeno giró su vista hacia atrás en dónde su hermano continuaba su batalla con la Bruja Blanca, desde ahí pudo ver que a Peter le era difícil defenderse del arma mortal de la bruja y atacarla al mismo tiempo, a ese paso le sería difícil vencerla.

- ¡Ve con él! -le gritó una voz a su lado, pudo ver a Caspian que seguía peleando junto a él y después le gritaba nuevamente- ¡Ya hemos ganado suficiente tiempo, ve a ayudarlo!

Edmund alentado por Caspian supo que tenía razón, así que aún montado en su caballo cabalgó de regreso hacia dónde se desataba la pelea entre Peter y la bruja.

Para entonces la bruja había tirado a Peter de su caballo y ahora ambos combatían en el suelo, ella le atacaba ferozmente lanzando rayos en cualquier oportunidad que tenía esperando a que Peter por fin cediera y uno de ellos terminara con él, pero no le sería tan fácil, Peter sabía bien lo que intentaba hacer así que no perdía de vista ni un segundo su vara mientras que atacaba en cualquier ocasión que se le presentase, debía admitir que no veía cómo podría terminar con ella sin primero lograr deshacerse de esa vara, pero la Bruja Blanca no era tonta y cada vez que él intentaba destruirla ella lo esquivaba velozmente y después continuaba con sus constantes ataques.

Edmund logró salir de entre el mar de soldados y cabalgó rápidamente hacia su hermano, tenía sólo una oportunidad, no podía permitirse fallar; soltó las riendas de su caballo, sujetó con firmeza su espada y se preparó para saltar. Cuando estuvo a la altura de ambos, Edmund saltó del caballo justo en el momento en que la bruja alzaba nuevamente su vara y la golpeó con fuerza con su espada destruyéndola en miles de pedazos.

La Bruja Blanca miró conmocionada cómo su vara quedaba destruida nuevamente por aquel que había frustrado su victoria en la antigüedad, fijó su mirada en Edmund quien se hallaba en el suelo después del gran salto y con gran odio se giró hacia él olvidando por completo con quien peleaba, un gran error. Sintió el filo de la espada atravesarla y con humillación se dio cuenta que su fin había llegado a manos de un simple humano. La furia había cegado a la bruja y eso mismo la había llevado a su derrota, Peter retiró su espada y vio cómo el cuerpo de la bruja se consumía en llamas mientras gritaba con ira, en su agonía miro a ambos hermanos con odio y frustrada por su derrota lanzó su último grito al aire mientras su cuerpo se destruía hasta convertirse en cenizas. Lo habían logrado, la Bruja Blanca había sido vencida.

Peter ayudó a su hermano a levantarse, ambos se mostraban cansados pero con una mirada triunfante en su rostro, el mayor de sus problemas se había ido. Se giraron hacia dónde aun se desataba la batalla con los calormenos quienes al ver que la bruja a la que tanto habían temido era destruida les hizo decaer su ánimo mientras que a los narnianos les renovó sus fuerzas.

- Por Aslan -dijo Peter a Edmund con voz solemne mientras sujetaba bien su espada para seguir peleando -Edmund sonrió.

- Por Aslan -respondió. Y así, ambos corrieron hacia la batalla para luchar por cada narniano que había sido herido, por cada valiente soldado caído en batalla, para defender a su familia y a su hogar, Narnia.

Un gran cuerno resonó en la lejanía alertando a los narnianos, preocupados vieron como varias tropas se acercaban a la batalla ¿Serían más calormenos? Pasaron por unos segundos de gran angustia al pensar que a pesar de haber vencido a la Bruja Blanca no fuera suficiente, hasta que un grifo sobrevoló dando voces de alegría.

- ¡Es el ejército de Archenland! -gritó con emoción- ¡Las tropas de Archenland han llegado!

Un gritó de júbilo de parte de los narnianos resonó por todo el lugar, las tropas de Archenland por fin habían llegado.

En cuanto estuvieron cerca, los soldados de Archenland combatieron con ferocidad a los calormenos siendo de gran ayuda para los cansados narnianos, pronto los calormenos se dieron cuenta que su derrota era más que obvia y no pudieron hacer nada más que rendirse. ¡Habían ganado! ¡La victoria era suya! Los gritos de victoria no se hicieron esperar, todos comenzaron a celebrar felices. Susan y Lucy corrieron hacia sus hermanos y los abrazaron contentas de que estuvieran bien y también celebrando emocionadas la victoria, Caspian también se unió a ellos y ellas también lo abrazaron felices.

- Lo lograron -felicitó Caspian a Peter y a Edmund.

- Lo logramos -le corrigió Peter- todos juntos.

.

La noche caía cuando divisaron Cair Paravel otra vez, los pocos soldados que quedaban cuidando el castillo salieron a recibirlos contentos y a ayudarlos, llevaron dentro a quienes tenían heridas menores pues los de gravedad habían sido curados por Lucy después de la batalla.

Esa misma noche se reunieron humanos, animales y criaturas que estuvieran libres de alguna obligación en la orilla de la playa e hicieron una pequeña ceremonia en honor a todos los caídos en la batalla. Las pérdidas habían sido mínimas pero aún así habían habido y por eso es que deseaban dedicar esos momentos a quienes no pudieron llegar a ver la victoria pero que gracias a ellos Narnia estaba en paz.

.

* * *

.

**Bueno solo resta el final :D**

**que ya en seguida subo :P  
**

**se que no fue tan largo como habia esperado que fuera**

**pero espero que a pesar de eso les haya gustado**

**gracias por seguir leyendo**

**nos vemos en el final n.n**

**.  
**


	19. Hasta el final de los días

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y todo lo que sea referente a los libros de C.S Lewis no son mios, ok?**

**.  
**

**Por fin el final!**

**Y bueno quiero agradecer a cada uno de los que leyeron y siguieron mi fanfic capitulo por capitulo**

**Mil gracias: **

**KatherineElenaSalvatore, Flower Marie princess, abgaarye, Watanuky, Meital-Lupin, YeseniaRocio, Flower of Night, Koori Hana, NellaLerman, AgathaDark, iloveedmund, sandra91296, Kayleigh More, Okashi P**

**Por sus reviews, les agradezco que se hayan tomado la molestia de dejarme saber su opinión y por animarme a seguir adelante n.n **

**Espero no decepcionarles**

**.  
**

**

* * *

.  
**

**Hasta el final de los días**

**.  
**

La tarde siguiente se preparaba una gran fiesta en el castillo, las dríades iban de un lado a otro decorando el gran salón del trono, el olor a comida recorría todos los pasillos y un ambiente de alegría se asentaba en todas partes.

- ¿De verdad aun está ahí? -preguntaba Peter al entrar a la habitación de Edmund.

- Si -respondió Edmund- justo cómo lo dejamos.

Ambos se pararon frente al juego de ajedrez y lo miraron con aire de nostalgia.

- Recuerdo que iba ganando -dijo Peter con una sonrisa burlesca.

- ¿Qué te parece si lo terminamos? -dijo Edmund intentando no reírse de él.

- Me parece bien -aceptó sentándose en una silla mientras Edmund se sentaba frente a él.

- ¿Qué están haciendo? -preguntó Lucy que entraba junto con Susan, ambas ya traían puestos unos hermosos vestidos para la gran celebración.

- Sólo terminamos el juego de ajedrez que dejamos inconcluso hace tiempo -dijo Peter observando las piezas del tablero y moviendo una.

- ¡¿Ajedrez? -exclamó Susan- Pero si la fiesta está por comenzar -dijo apurada.

- No te preocupes Susan -dijo Edmund sonriendo ampliamente mientras movía una pieza- Jaque Mate. Ya terminamos -dijo levantándose y caminando hacia sus hermanas sin perder la sonrisa en su rostro. Peter se quedó viendo el tablero sin poder creerlo y después también sonrió resignado levantándose y reuniéndose con sus hermanos que intentaban no reírse y los cuatro juntos salieron de la habitación.

- La próxima vez te ganaré -dijo Peter sin perder la esperanza. Cuando dijo esto Susan, Edmund y Lucy estallaron en carcajadas, después de un segundo él también se les unió y así se dirigieron a la sala del trono.

El salón estaba decorado por cientos de flores y el estandarte de Narnia colgaba por todas partes, la comida estaba servida en grandes mesas para que agarrara el que quisiera, era la comida más vistosa y deliciosa que podrían probar en su vida.

Podría decirse que toda Narnia estaba reunida ahí para celebrar la gran victoria, los narnianos bailaban y cantaban con alegría, una agradable música ambientaba el lugar y no había ni uno solo que no mostrara en su rostro una amplia sonrisa. Los Pevensie disfrutaban felices de todo lo que les rodeaba, les recordaba a la época dorada que habían vivido siglos atrás, no querían que ese momento terminara.

Las puertas del salón se abrieron lentamente dejando ver una majestuosa figura, cada narniano inmediatamente se arrodilló al ver al gran Aslan en persona y le abrieron paso mientras él caminaba hacia el centro del salón, los cinco reyes se pararon frente a él e hicieron una reverencia, después Lucy corrió contenta a abrazarlo.

- Te he extrañado mucho, Aslan -dijo ella feliz al verlo otra vez.

- Es un honor verlo aquí, señor -llegó con una gran reverencia el ratón Reepichip.

- ¿A qué se debe tu visita, Aslan? -preguntó Caspian cortésmente.

- Vengan conmigo Reyes y Reinas de Narnia, se los explicare en un momento -habló él con voz impasible. Los cinco se miraron preocupados, por sus mentes pasó que ahora que la guerra había terminado y había paz en Narnia su misión ahí había concluido y era momento de volver. Con el semblante triste, los cinco siguieron a Aslan fuera del salón del trono con todas las miradas puestos en ellos.

Siguieron a Aslan hasta la orilla de la playa, el sol estaba a punto de ocultarse y el cielo mostraba un tono rojizo, el león se volteo a ellos y los miró por un momento.

- ¿Por qué están tristes? -preguntó él con voz calmada. Todos se miraron nuevamente pero nadie dijo nada.

- ¿Nos mandarás a casa? -preguntó Lucy con temor después de unos segundos de silencio.

- ¿Desean hacerlo? -preguntó él.

- ¡No! -dijeron los cuatro hermanos al mismo tiempo asustados de que los regresara.

- Entonces así será –terminó.

- ¿Podremos quedarnos? -preguntó Peter conteniendo la emoción por las palabras de Aslan.

- Ya no hay nada más que los ate a ese mundo -explicó Aslan- Han aprendido de sus errores y ahora las puertas de Narnia están abiertas para ustedes, ahora este es su hogar.

Los cuatro saltaron de alegría y se abrazaron emocionados, también Caspian celebró con ellos y Susan lo abrazó contenta. El deseo que tanto habían anhelado y que parecía un sueño muy lejano por fin se hacía realidad, desde el momento en que por primera vez habían dejado Narnia no había otra cosa que desearan más, que regresar y vivir ahí por siempre. Y Aslan ahora se los había permitido, era lo mejor que les podía haber pasado, y sus gritos de alegría lo constataban.

Lucy se separó de los demás que aún seguían festejando y miró a Aslan.

- ¿Qué pasará con el profesor? -preguntó ella preocupada. Al hablar todos callaron y prestaron atención - Se pondrá triste cuando no regresemos.

- No te preocupes por ello, querida -respondió Aslan calmado- Él sabe que no regresarán.

- ¿Lo sabe? -dijo Susan extrañada- ¿Cómo?

- Yo mismo se lo dije -dijo él, aquella revelación los sorprendió bastante. Nunca se habrían imaginado que Aslan y el profesor Kirke hubieran estado en contacto.

- ¿Qué hay del brazalete que estaba en el paquete que nos encargó enviar? -preguntó esta vez Peter- ¿Sabía entonces que nos ayudaría?

- Así es -respondió Aslan- Ese brazalete fue creado por su tío cuando se encontraba en sus últimos días, y en él se guarda una gran magia. Digory lo sabía y se los dio a ustedes para ayudarles cuando lo necesitaran.

- Entonces… -dijo Edmund confundido - Si no nos mandarás de vuelta y el profesor Kirke lo sabía ¿Por qué razón nos trajiste aquí?

Era algo que ninguno se había puesto a pensar y esperaron la respuesta de Aslan. Creyeron ver que en el rostro del león se asomaba una pequeña sonrisa.

- Tengo un regalo para ustedes -dijo él- pero sólo durará unos minutos -les advirtió.

Los cuatro Pevensie y Caspian lo miraron extrañados e intrigados por el regalo que tenía para ellos. Aslan se giró de cara al mar y exhaló su cálido aliento al aire.

Al mirar al sol que poco a poco se ocultaba en el mar, dos figuras transparentes aparecieron caminando sobre el agua hacia la orilla, cada paso que daban se hacían más sólidas y nítidas. Hasta que pusieron los pies sobre la arena y pudieron ver con alegría de quienes se trataban.

- ¡Papá! ¡Mamá! -gritaron los cuatro a coro emocionados mientras corrían hacía ellos y los abrazaban fuertemente. Sus padres los recibieron con una calurosa sonrisa y los abrazaron igualmente.

- ¿Cómo es que están aquí? -preguntó Peter sin apartarse de ellos al igual que lo hacían todos sus hermanos, temían que se desvanecieran en el aire y solo fueran una ilusión- ustedes…

- En realidad morimos en Inglaterra -les confirmó su padre.

- Pero fuimos llevados al país de Aslan -continuó su madre- ahí es donde les esperaremos hasta que llegue su momento.

- ¿Tendrán que irse? -preguntó Lucy tristemente.

- No estés triste querida -le dijo su madre- tú querías recordarnos con una sonrisa ¿no es cierto? Pues nosotros también queremos verlos felices así como nosotros también lo estamos allá. - No deben preocuparse por nosotros -les dijo su padre- vivan sus vidas y sean felices.

- Vamos a extrañarlos demasiado -dijo Susan con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Y nosotros a ustedes -respondieron sus padres.

-Pero un día volveremos a estar juntos -habló su padre- y ya no nos separaremos -Los cuatro volvieron a abrazarlos reteniendo en sus recuerdos ese momento el mayor tiempo posible antes de que se acabara.

Caspian los miraba apartado con una sonrisa nostálgica, Lucy y Edmund le habían contado cómo habían perdido a sus padres, no podía imaginar el dolor que había sido para ellos, se merecían ese momento más que ninguno.

- Caspian -escuchó que una voz lo llamaba, él sorprendido volteo a hacia quien lo llamaba, dos figuras más se pararon a su lado y las contempló sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían. Un hombre de cabello castaño y piel bronceada lo observaba con una sonrisa y a su lado una mujer de cabello largo y negro lo miraba con sus amables ojos.

- Te has vuelto todo un hombre, Caspian -dijo la mujer con voz dulce.

- ¿Mamá? ¿Papá? -preguntó aun asombrado, no había llegado a conocerlos más que en simples pinturas, pero estaban ahí, era un sueño hecho realidad.

- Sí, Caspian, somos nosotros -respondió su padre. No demoró ni un segundo más y se arrojó a los brazos de ambos como si su vida dependiera de ello- Estamos muy orgullosos de ti, hijo -le susurró su padre.

- Te amamos, Caspian -le dijo su madre- nunca lo olvides.

Para los cinco reyes, el poder reencontrarse con sus padres nuevamente después de haberlos perdido era el mejor regalo que Aslan podía darles en ese momento, se abrazaron, rieron y al final de el momento que recordarían toda su vida, cuando los rayos del sol estaban a punto de ocultarse por completo, llegó el momento de despedirse.

- Ya es hora -habló Aslan acercándose a ellos.

Fue muy duro tener que despedirse nuevamente, pero el saber que no era una despedida sino un hasta luego era lo único que los consolaba en ese momento y después de unas cuantas lágrimas pero con sonrisas sinceras, y una pequeña advertencia por parte del señor Pevensie hacia Caspian sobre que tratara bien a su hija, se despidieron de ellos con la promesa de que volverían a verse de nuevo. Los cuatro fantasmas caminaron hacia los rayos del sol desvaneciéndose en el aire y desapareciendo junto con el último destello de luz.

- Sean buenos reyes -les dijo Aslan una vez que desaparecieron sus padres- Y gobiernen con sabiduría.

- Así lo haremos, Aslan -respondieron los cinco al unísono.

- ¿Te volveremos a ver? -preguntó Lucy alicaída.

- Yo siempre estoy con ustedes -dijo él- Larga vida sea para ustedes Reyes y Reinas de Narnia.

Lucy lo abrazó con fuerza por última vez para después regresar a donde estaban sus hermanos y Caspian quienes se despidieron con una reverencia, después de eso un fuerte viento levantó la arena de la playa cegándolos por un momento y al volver a ver, el león ya no estaba. A ninguno le sorprendió ese hecho pues sabían que Aslan no era de quedarse mucho tiempo en un solo lugar, pero a pesar de eso no pudieron evitar sentirse un poco tristes por ello, pero en su corazón sabían que él no los había dejado y no lo haría nunca.

Regresaron juntos al castillo donde continuó la celebración y la alegría por varias horas más; después de todo ya no había nada que temer. Pues después de haber sido derrotados, los calormenos fueron obligados a abandonar Narnia y no les quedaron ganas de volver otra vez.

Y la paz perduró en Narnia al mando de los cinco reyes, quienes gobernaron con sabiduría y justicia hasta el final de sus días.

.

* * *

.

**Bueno espero que hayan disfrutado del final  
**

**esta no será la última vez que me verán por aquí**

**tengo muchas historias en proceso de publicar**

**solo que no puedo ponerlas todas al mismo tiempo o morire XD**

**Dejo una encuesta en mi perfil :P**

**Muchas gracias por su paciencia y por seguir leyendo n.n**

**¿Dudas y comentarios? dejen un review :P  
**

**nos vemos :D  
**

.


End file.
